Naruto Destierra de Konoha
by misael1997
Summary: Naruto logra escapar de konoha con el pergamino del sello logrando descubrir la verdad sobre el kyubi que llevaba dentro de el...
1. Capitulo: 1

Capitulo 1: Nace el odio en un ninja que deserto…

ESTA HISTORIA COMIENZA CON EL RELATO DE UN ZORRO DE 9 COLAS APARECIENDO EN LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS DESTRUYENDO TODO A SU PASO HACE 6 AÑOS ATRAS. LOS NINJAS DE LA ALDEA SE LANZARON HACIA LA DEFENSA DE SU ALDEA. EL ZORRO ERA TAN PODEROSO QUE ANIQUILO A VARIOS NINJAS , PERO HUBO UN NINJA QUE SE ENFRENTO A ESTA TERRIBLE BESTIA, LOGRANDO ASI SACRIFICAR SU VIDA Y SELLANDO LA BESTIA EN UN CUERPO HUMANO SALVANDO ASI LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS LO LLAMABAN EL 4TO HOKAGE…

ERA UN DIA CON BASTANTE AIRE EN LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS. LOS TURISTAS DE OTRAS ALDEAS IVAN Y MIRABAN LAS 4 CARAS DE LOS HOKAGES. UN NIÑO CON OJOS AZULES Y CABELLO AMARILLO SE ENCONTRABA ARRIBA DE LA CABEZA DE UNA DE ESAS CARAS , ERA LA DEL 4TO HOKAGE. EL NIÑO SIEMPRE SUBIA AHÍ YA QUE SE SENTIA SEGURO Y ASI PODER MIRAR A LAS AVES Y AGUILAS DEL LUGAR.*DE PRONTO LAS NUBES COMENZARON A LLEGAR LOGRANDO TAPAR EL SOL QUE LE PEGABA AL NIÑO RUBIO LO CUAL DECIDE REGRESAR A LA ALDEA. EL NIÑO COMENZO A CAMINAR ENTRE LAS CALLES, LA GENTE COMENZABA A HABLAR ENTRE ELLOS Y HACERLE CARAS AL NIÑO.

Aldeana: ese es el niño…*señalando al chico rubio mientras platicaba con su amiga* El niño sigio avanzando logrando ver unos niños jugando con un balón, de pronto el balón se desvia y logra dirigirse a donde el estaba, lo cual lo toma algo contento mientras que otro niño lo ve

Niño de la aldea: "mira ese es el niño, da escalofríos!*otro aldeano adulto que estaba ahí lo mira y le dice rápidamente*"no jueges con ese niño, no sabemos que te puede hacer"*aparecen mas aldeanos y le tiran una mirada fria* el niño rubio logra soltar el balón, su sonrisa logra desaparecer por completo haciendo que este ahora tomara otro camino. Siempre era lo mismo la calle que iva todos lo miraban muy frio y este se ponía muy triste.

*el niño comenzó a correr por una calle principal mientras que los aldeanos lo miraban*

Aldeano 2: mira ese niño es el, dicen que por su culpa murió el yondaime hokage….

El niño logra correr a toda velocidad asta llegar a su casa entrando y encerrando la puerta.

La panza del chico rubio comenzó a rugir y este se acosto en su cama, comenzó a llorar de tristeza de porque a el le pasaba esto, asi que decidio salir al bosque donde ahí podía entrar al rio para cazar unos peces para poder comer.

Ademas en ese lugar siempre encontraba peces grandes y unos hongos deliciosos.

El chico logro llegar al rio lo cual comenzó a pescar logrando tener éxito. La tarde llegaba y el niño puso en marcha una fogata, colocando ahí los peces que habia pescado. Los peces comenzaron a dorarse mientras que el niño miraba el rio azul, de pronto toma uno de los peces pero se sorprende cuando alguien le toca la espalda por detrás. Este rápidamente se da la vuelta y se recorre."quien eres tu"?*algo espantado lo dijo el niño*

El que le habia tocado la espalda era un **anciano** con cabello gris y algo de arrugas en la cara.

"quien soy yo, pues solo soy un viejo,*risa* estaba dando un paseo cuando te vi aquí.*sonriendo* de pronto el estomago del anciano logra rugir logrando causarle una sonrisa al chico rubio. Rapidamente el niño toma uno de los peces que estaban en la fogata y se lo entrega al anciano,"gustas uno aquí esta"

El anciano lo toma y le dice" vaya, muchas gracias, se miran deliciosos"*sonriendo*

El niño nuevamente le responde"si yo los pesque asi que estarán ricos por eso"*su sonrisa aun seguía ahí. El anciano le dio una mordida grande lo cual rápidamente se pone rojo y se lo pasa rápido" quema, esta caliente"*risa* Lo cual causa nuevamente otra risa al niño.

Llego la noche y el anciano y el niño aun estaban en el bosque comiendo los peces."mira esas estrellas, cada una de ellas son como nuestro sol, son muchísimas no lo crees?

El niño miro el cielo y le pregunto ¿El sol es esa cosa brillante redonda que sale en cada mañana vrd? *ambos voltearon a ver las estrellas* "asi es, este mundo es increíblemente grande"

El niño muy emocionado por las palabras del anciano lo elogio" usted sabe mucho"*sonriendo*

El anciano se alegro "el mundo no tiene fin"*nuevamente les rugio el estomago*"vez asta el hambre"*risas de ambos* *ambos permanecieron juntos esa noche para después regresar a la aldea mientras el chico rubio se dirigió a su hogar para descansar*

* **mientras tanto en el interior del niño estaba una bestia salvaje llena de odio***

 **Estoy atrapado en un jutsu de sellado maldición pero no me queda de otra pero llevara tiempo romper el sello, tengo que liberar chakra asi se debilitara, le dare poder al mocoso.**

Pasaron algunos días era de noche cuando una niña se perdió entre las calles de konoha. Era una niña muy timida.

El chico rubio logra llegar y le dice que le ayudara a encontrar su hogar."donde esta tu casa, vamos *le toma la mano y la jala de la nieve*

*llogran llegar a la mansión hyuga*

El niño rubio quedo asombrado ante el hogar,"aun no entiendo porque llorabas si tu casa es muy grande, yo no tengo nada pero no lloro*logrando sonreírle* después de eso el joven rubio logra despedirse de la niña sin lograr recordar quien era ella.

*este sale corriendo a su hogar cuando de pronto varios aldeanos lo detienen*

Uno de ellos logra sacar unos palos lo cual comienza a golpear al niño rubio, los demás aldeanos también hicieron lo mismo logrando lastimarle gravemente. Al final los aldeanos se cansaron de golpearle y le dejaron ahí tirado.

El zorro que se encontraba dentro de el estaba furioso.

" **MALDICION, CUANTO TIEMPO MAS ME VA A HACER ESPERAR, SI NO USA MI PODER EL SELLO NO SE DEBILITARA** "

EL niño estaba llorando y estaba furioso"ya verán algún dia…"!*se levanta y comienza a correr asta su casa.

 **EL NIÑO ACTUALMENTE TIENE 5 AÑOS, LOGRAN PASAR 6 AÑOS, EL NIÑO AHORA TIENE 11 AÑOS EN LA ACTUALIDAD.**

HOY ERA UN DIA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA NARUTO, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE REPROBO EL EXAMEN DE GRADUACION YA QUE NO PUDO REALIZAR EL JUTSU CLON DE SOMBRA Y ASI NO LOGRO GRADUARSE DE LA ACADEMIA DE KONOHA. LOS ALDEANOS ESTABAN FELICES YA QUE ESTE HABIA REPROBADO ASI NO LOGRARIA SER NINJA.

Uno de los maestros de la academia de konoha se acerca a naruto y se lo lleva para charlar en una torre. Ahí el maestro le dice a naruto que hay una manera de graduarse de la academia lo cual naruto logra prestar mucha atención. Naruto logro robar exitosamente el pergamino sagrado lo cual este al estar escondido logra practicar un jutsu que el primero era Jutsu multiclones de sombra. Rapidamente los ninjas tuvieron la orden de capturar a naruto y traerlo de vuelta junto con el pergamino.

Uno de los ninjas logro encontrarlo era Iruka el sensei de la academia que lo reprobo. Este se percato que naruto habia entrenado. Naruto le revelo a Iruka que Mitsuki sensei le dijo sobre el secreto para graduarse lo cual naruto inocentemente cayo en la trampa. De pronto Mitsuki aparece atacando a Iruka pero Iruka interviene y le cuenta del plan de Mitsuki. Rapidamente Mitsuki le revela a naruto un secreto, que el zorro de las 9 colas esta dentro de naruto. Le revelo que por esa razón lo trataban como basura, naruto comenzó a ponerse furioso como nunca.

Los ojos de naruto rápidamente se transformaron en un color rojo pero este decidio escapar tomando consigo el pergamino del sello.

 **Naruto: "Jutsu multiclones de sombra"*logrando invocar demasiados clones y todos tomaron diferentes caminos, incluso algunos se regresaron a la aldea para asi ganar tiempo al que el original escapara para siempre de la aldea.**

 **El verdadero naruto ya habia logrado avanzar bastante estaba realmente furioso.**

 **Naruto: Todos me engañaron, incluso el tercer hokage…maldición…no los perdonare…a ninguno de ellos….juro que me vengare de ellos.**

 **rápidamente escucha una voz dentro de el….**

 ***INTERIOR DE NARUTO***

 **Naruto logra aparecer en un lugar oscuro donde enfrente de el estaba una jaula enorme, ahí adentro estaba el zorro de las 9 colas.**

 **EL ZORRO A LA VEZ SE SORPRENDE QUE NARUTO REACCIONE ASI CON TANTO ODIO PERO A LA VEZ ESTE LE FAVORECIA BASTANTE.**

 **Naruto: tu eres el kyubi!*sorprendido***

 **Kyubi: asi es*logrando enseñar sus dientes*, naruto te e estado observando, yo te puedo ayudar…**

 **Naruto: me puedes ayudar?**

 **Kyubi: naruto…esos idiotas de la aldea de la hoja no te contaron nada….eres un tonto al creer en ellos. Yo estoy aquí atrapado en ti por un sello que el yondaime hokage lanzo sobre mi, logrando sellarme en un niño, y para colmo en su hijo….**

 **Naruto se quedo impactado ante tal revelación del kyubi, no podía creer lo que este le acaba de decir.**

 **Naruto comenzó a llorar…"mi padre…el cuarto hokage….? Entonces…..**

 **Kyubi: asi es el tuvo la culpa que todos te odiaran por haberme sellado dentro de ti!*tono escalofriante***

 **Kyubi: naruto…te ayudare a sobrevivir..pero a cambio me vas a regresar el favor algún dia…asi que ahora aras lo que yo diga…huye al oeste ahí no seremos encontrados… pero antes necesito que entres a un charco de lado para que pierdan tu olor….**

 ***naruto sale de su mente***

Naruto obedeció al zorro de las 9 colas y en cuanto vio un enorme charco de lodo se logro introducir ahí logrando salir llevándose consigo el poderoso pergamino del sello que contenía varios jutsus prohbidos **.**

YA ERA MUY DE NOCHE NARUTO LOGRA ESCONDERSE EN UNA CUEVA SUBTERRANEA AHÍ LOGRA ACAMPAR Y PRENDER FUEGO **.**

 **Naruto:…kyubi…estas ahí…?**

 **El kyubi logra responderle a naruto…"escucha mocoso que esto es lo que aremos, ahora posses el jutsu del sello en tus manos…asta donde se ahí ay varios jutsus poderosos y prohbidos que te servirán mas adelante, daremos un largo viaje y cuando estes listo regresaremos a tu aldea para la venganza…todos ellos te despreciaron…te engañaron…..te golpearon….nisiquiera el hokage pudo contarte la verdad no es una vergüenza?**

Naruto permaneció en silencio no sabia que decir….

 **/mientras tanto en la aldea de konoha/**

 ***reunión de los consejeros de konoha***

 **Danzo: asi que el jinchuriki a escapado, junto con el pergamino del sello y todo por tu culpa Hiruzen.**

 **Hiruzen: al parecer Mitsuki ya fue arrestado por Iruka además de que le conto la verdad a naruto…esto se nos a salido de las manos.**

 **Los otros dos consejeros estaban muy nerviosos ya que sabían que ahora naruto podría tomar venganza en contra de la aldea.**

 **Danzo: naruto es un criminal , Hiruzen lo pondrán en el libro bingo como rango S para que lo capturen y lo traigan aquí junto con el pergamino.**

 **LOS CONSEJEROS DE KONOHA LLEGARON AL ACUERDO DE LA CAPTURA DEL JINCHURIKI Y DABAN UNA RECOMPENSA ALTA. KAKASHI EL NINJA QUE COPIA PARTICIPO CON LA BUSQUEDA YA QUE PAKKUN SU JUTSU DE INVOCACION TENIA EL OLFATO DE NARUTO PERO NO LOGRO ENCONTRARLO POR NINGUNA PARTE. MIENTRAS MAS BUSCABAN MAS TIEMPO PERDIAN. NARUTO SE HABIA ESFUMADO JUNTO CON EL PERGAMINO Y ASI PASO LOGRANDO PASAR 4 AÑOS HACIENDO QUE AHORA EL RUBIO TUVIERA 15 AÑOS.**

Naruto gracias a unos jutsus que aprendió logro cambiar su color de cabello a negro asi no iva a ser reconocido además de que también se volvió increíblemente poderoso en todo este tiempo desarollando nuevos jutsus prohbidos. Naruto en uno de sus viajes se logro encontrar con otros 2 jinchurikis y ala vez pasaba el tiempo con ellos se trataban de Han y Roshi dos ninjas exiliados del país de la roca que ahora se dedicaban a viajar. Naruto con ayuda de ellos también logro hacerse mas poderoso y con la voluntad del kyubi a favor también logro controlar el manto del kyubi en versión 2. Despues de un tiempo ambos jinchurikis se marcharon nuevamente en sus viajes.

 **Naruto también logro aprender un jutsu prohbido y su favorito el dai rasen que crea un orbe oscuro de chakra.(parecido al rasengan…)**

 **Naruto al salir en misiones iba vestido con un abrigo de color oscuro además de llevar una pequeña capa, también cubria su rostro con una mascara de kitsune y distorsionaba su voz. Naruto se hizo muy ambicioso queriendo dominar diferentes jutsus del mundo, además de que perdió el miramiento a la hora de intentar asesinar a alguien.**

 **/en el refugio de naruto/**

Naruto se encontraba acostado, el sol salía y comenzó a brillar fuertemente logrando hacer que la luz cegara algo a naruto haciendo que este despertara.

Naruto logra estirarse y bostezando"que flojera, bueno hoy me marchare debo ir al pueblo para ver que nuevas misiones hay.

*rápidamente naruto se cambia logrando retirarse al pueblo mas cercano que tenia*

Naruto con una mochila empezó su viaje.

Naruto logro llegar a una villa donde habia un enorme bosque, logrando ver las señales si caminaba un poco mas llegaría al pueblo.

De pronto dos bandidos ninjas ocultos en el bosque logran verle y comienzan a planear una estrategia para acabar con el.

Naruto sigo caminando hacia adelante logrando ver un charco de agua en el suelo logrando llamar su atención.

Naruto:(un charco en un dia despejado sin lluvia….ya veo se trata de esto un jutsu de elemento agua, Jutsu de ocultación en el agua…. ya verán…..)*siguio caminando*

Cuando naruto avanzo a cierta distancia rápidamente salieron del agua dos ninjas de la neblina lo cual intentan atacarlo pero este rápidamente reacciona con una seña de manos logrando introducirlos en una barrera atrapándolos dentro además que los inmovilizo.

Naruto logra darse media vuelta logrando ver a sus enemigos.

Naruto:"cometieron un grave error y ahora lo pagaran con su vida".

*En el mismo bosque se encontraban dos sujetos observando la pelea*

¿?: Observa lo fuerte que se ha hecho el hijo del 4to hokage.

¿?: Los matara….

Rapidamente naruto comienza a crear un orbe oscuro en su mano logrando lanzarlo a los dos ninjas logrando asesinarlos fácilmente.

Naruto:"patéticos…"*se acerca a los cadáveres y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas aver si encontraba algo útil que podría servirle a el*

*de pronto aparece Un ninja con una mascara naranjada enfrente de el*

Naruto:(jutsu espacio y tiempo…interesante…)"Quien eres"?*viéndolo con una mirada sangrienta*

¿?: Yo soy tobi, naruto te e estado observando, cabal quede sorprendido al ver como acabastes con los hermanos diabólicos de la neblina fácilmente.

Naruto:"asi que los hermanos diabólicos, que patéticos son"*logra aguardar unos kunais que tenían además del dinero*

Tobi: los hermanos diabólicos no son cualquier ninja, ya eran criminales pero tu acabastes con ellos, te as vuelto muy fuerte…desde que dejastes la aldea de konoha…

Naruto se sorprendió ante tal revelación,nadie conocía su pasado pero este ninja sabia quien era.

Naruto: "como sabes eso"!

Tobi: naruto, la aldea te engaño, te sere sincero desde el principio quiero que te unas a mi organización llamada Akatsuki…..

Naruto le dio risa"no estoy interesado, además acabare contigo en este instante"*rápidamente naruto le lanza un choque de palma logrando crear una poderosa ráfaga de aire pero tobi gracias a su poder ocular el ataque no logro lastimarle.

Naruto: pero como!*sorprendido*

Tobi: vamos naruto únete a nosotros, mi organización es la que traerá la paz del mundo. Cumples con todos los requisitos….

Naruto: de acuerdo….*tobi se acerca a naruto y ambos ninjas logran desaparecer*

/base Akatsuki/

Mientras tobi se dirigió con naruto hacia la base de la organización este le conto varias cosas. Naruto dispio el jutsu de color de cabello ya que entro en confianza con tobi*

Tobi: En la organización uso el nombre de "tobi" No soy miembro oficial, soy un aprendiz que no posse ningún jutsu especial… recuérdalo para después…solo el líder, Itachi uchiha y tu conocen de mi habilidad de espacio y tiempo…

Naruto:….Eres un uchiha…del pasado….porque ocultas tu autentica identidad….?(sera cierto lo que me estará contando ami…..)

 **Kyubi: naruto…debes tener cuidado con ese tipo….no fies mucho de el…pero por el momento es mejor estar cerca del enemigo….(acaso este tipo…siento como si fuera madara uchiha)*dato curioso el kyubi no recuerda que óbito tomo control de el…***

Tobi: mi identidad no te la puedo revelar por el momento por cierto toma esto te sera útil…*le entrega una banda de konoha*

Naruto: como la conseguistes….?

Tobi: Es mejor que no lo sepas…

RAPIDAMENTE TOBI ACTIVA EL PODER DE SU ANILLO PARA QUE EL Y NARUTO LOGRARAN PASAR LA BARRERA SIN DIFILCULTADES.

Algunos cuantos miembros estaban ahí esperando las nuevas ordenes pero se sorprendieron al ver que tobi el novato venia con un nuevo ninja.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver un ninja que se parecía mucho a uno de sus compañeros del salón de la academia se trataba de sasuke uchiha su parecido era idéntico.

Tobi: miren les presento al novato de konoha…naruto Uzumaki….

Itachi:(el jinchuriki del kyubi….asi que lo recultaron a el…..)

¿?: Escuche un rumor ase mucho tiempo….Es posible que tu haigas sido el ninja que robo el pergamino del sello de konoha, y que eliminastes a orochimaru?

Naruto: asi es..yo lo mate ase 2 años atrás….

Los miembros se asombraron y se alegraron por tal acto del ninja rubio.

*de pronto aparece el líder de Akatsuki**detrás de el venia una joven mujer llamada konan*

Pain:(asi que es el….)"El objetivo de Akatsuki es traer la verdadera paz al mundo"*dirigendose hacia naruto*"Nuestra organización gobernara el mundo en lugar de las cinco potencias ninjas"

Naruto lo miro fijamente" Vaya parece un sueño muy problemático no lo crees"?

Pain: no lo creo,*logra prender una fogata* "Para ellos reunimos a los mejores ninjas sin portar su aldea ni su registro criminal, Naruto de konoha, te damos la bienvenida a Akatsuki…ahora necesito que reniegues a konoha…*naruto toma la banda que tobi le habia dado logrando tachar el símbolo* A partir de este momento eres Naruto de Akatsuki…..*le entrega un anillo*

Naruto rápidamente se coloca el anillo.*de pronto llegaron los demás miembros de Akatsuki*

Juzo Biwa: hola asi que este es el nuevo*sonriendo*

Juzo era un hombre delgado y tenia una altura similar al largo de una espada que tenia atrás de el. Tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y una marca que le cubre la mandibula.

Kisame Hoshigaki: vaya que tenemos aquí…*risa burlona*

Kisame tiene un aspecto al de un tiburón su piel era de color azul y al igual que su compañero lleva portando una enorme espada envuelta en vendas.

Sasori: "no me gusta que me hagan esperar, ni me gusta hacerlos esperar,*mira a naruto* eres bastante interesante…."

Sasori al parecer se mantenía oculto dentro de una marioneta no dejaba ver su aparencia , me pregunto porque….?...

Deidara: Espero que este joven apoye mi arte…*risa*

Naruto:(arte…?)

Deidara poseía el cabello largo rubio, en la palma de sus manos tiene una boca humana con dientes algo realmente asqueroso pero sera por algún motivo…

ELLOS ERAN LOS UNICOS NINJAS PRESENTES EN ESE LUGAR junto con Itachi, tobi y pain.

Pain: bueno ahora que tenemos a naruto en el equipo formaremos nuevos equipos nuevamente…los equipos seran los siguientes…..Sasori y Deidara….Kisame Y Juzo…..Hidan y Kakuzu….Itachi y Naruto….Zetsu y tobi…..Konan y yo…..En total somos 12 miembros ahora les entregare sus nuevas misiones a los capitanes…Itachi recibe la información de su nueva misión…"pueden partir enseguida….vaya a causar dolor al mundo!"

Itachi rápidamente ase llamar a naruto" Oye naruto sígueme…"*naruto decidio seguir el juego de esta organización y acompaño a Itachi*

/aldea de konoha/

/mansión hokage/

El tercer hokage se encontraba fumando una pipa mientras ahora la actual hokage Tsunade se encontraba ahí junto a su compañero de equipo jiraiya.

Hiruzen: vaya…han pasado 4 años desde la huida de naruto….

Jiraiya:(naruto….donde estaras….)

Tsunade*hokage actual*"este tema debe de permanecer aun en secreto varios aldeanos desconocen que le ocurrió al chico además de que también los compañeros de la aldea de konoha preguntan por el….aun…

*de regreso con naruto e itachi*

Itachi y naruto comenzaron a dirigirse a su nueva misión pero antes Itachi decidio hacerle algunas preguntas a naruto.

Itachi logra detenerse.."naruto…porque huistes de konoha"?

Naruto: *risa* Te sere sincero Itachi…soy el jinchuriki del kyubi..por esa razón escape….ya que todos me odiaban y me golpearon…además de que me mintieron….

Itachi:(descubrió la verdad….)

Naruto: por cierto tu me recuerdas a un compañero de mi clase…se llamaba sasuke uchiha….

Itachi rápidamente se sorprende y logra voltearse…."es mi hermano pequeño….."

Naruto: (entonces no lo mato a el…) entonces es vrd…tu matastes a tu clan….*gota estilo anime*

Itachi: tengo mis razones….no deseo hablar de eso pero ay otra cosa que quiero saber…que ninjutsu es tu especialidad…?*mirándolo con los ojos rojos del sharingan*

Naruto: mi naturaleza de chakra es el viento…..y tengo una habilidad única que luego veras…(ese es el sharingan….)

Itachi:(habilidad única?)"esta bien..yo utilizo el genjutsu y jutsus de fuego…"

Naruto:*risa* En todas partes se logro escuchar Itachi de konoha, el antiguo anbu, el del sharingan y también el asesino de su clan…*Itachi lo mira fijamente*

Itachi: naruto vamos a decidir nuestras formaciones de acuerdo…tu atacaras primero ala vanguardia con tus jutsus de viento y yo rematare a los demás…

Naruto con un gesto le sonríe"de acuerdo"*Activa su jutsu de color de cabello haciéndolo nuevamente negro y colocándose su mascara*

*ambos ninjas se dirigieron a un pueblo ahí se encontraba un líder que se dirigía a cierto país para formar una alianza**se encontraban varios ninjas escoltándolo, ellos caminaban por una enorme milpa que estaba alado de ellos*

*rápidamente naruto e Itachi sale de su escondite con la vestimente negra y nube rojas*

*los ninjas rápidamente sacaron sus espadas y se preparaban por si este sujeto les atacaba*

Ninjas: quienes son ustedes!*sacando sus espadas*

Ninja 2: apartensen de aquí si no quieren problemas*mirada seria*

Naruto: "SOMOS AKATSUKI…"*TONO ESCALOFRIANTE*"USTEDES AL PARECER QUIEREN HACER UNA ALIANZA CON CIERTO PAIS…PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE ALGUNOS NO ESTAN DE ACUERDO Y ES POR ESO QUE NOS HAN PAGADO PARA ELIMINARLOS AQUÍ MISMO…..*TONO FRIO*

LOS NINJAS RAPIDAMENTE CARGAN DE CHAKRA SUS ESPADAS PERO EL AKATSUKI CON LAS MANOS RAPIDAMENTE ASE UNOS SELLOS DE MANO DEMASIADO RAPIDO QUE LOGRA ATRAPARLOS EN UNA BARRERA A TODOS INCLUIDO EL QUE ESTABA EN EL CARRUAJE.

 **Naruto comienza a canalizar chakra en la palma de su mano lo suficiente para lanzar un ataque de viento logrando cortar a todos los ninjas atrapados en la barrera.**

 **Rapidamente naruto se dirigió al carruaje y lanza su orbe oscuro logrando destruirlo por completo*booom* JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA PATETICOS.**

 **Itachi quedo asombrado ante naruto era increíblemente fuerte…incluso podía superarlo ya que sabia que no habia utilizado todo su poder.**

 **Narrador:** _NARUTO Y ITACHI CONTINUARON CON LAS MISIONES QUE SE LES IVAN DANDO LOGRANDO COMPLETARLAS ALA PERFECCION ,AKATSUKI COMENZO A ESCUCHARSE EN EL MUNDO DE AFUERA Y LAS RECOMPENSAS CADA VEZ IVAN CRECIENDO MAS Y MAS. LOS Akatsuki NUEVAMENTE TUVIERON UNA REUNION DONDE EL LIDER LES DECIA DE SU NUEVA MISION LO CUAL A ITACHI Y A NARUTO LES DIO UNA MISION QUE ERA DE INFILITRARSE A KONOHA Y MATAR AL_ HIJO DEL SEÑOR FEUDAL QUE ESTARA PRESENTE AHÍ.

*reunión secreta con tobi y pain*

Pain: naruto…es muy interesante…

Tobi: es el mas famoso de los akatsukis..el ninja de la mascara *risa* un ninja despiadado frio….*

Pain: al final de cuentas después que matemos a los kages tomaremos a los bijus…y naruto….

Tobi: el no debe saber eso….encargate de que nadie mas lo sepa….lo necesitamos para nuestros beneficios aun es demasiado pronto confiar en el…

 **AMBOS NINJAS SE RETIRAN DE LA REUNION DIRIGIENDOSE HACIA KONOHA.**

 ***EN EL BOSQUE***

 **Itachi: naruto….nuestra misión es simple debemos matar al heredero del señor feudal…**

 **Naruto un poco molesto le respondió"porque nosotros…debemos ir ahí….la verdad yo no quiero regresar ahí…"**

 **Itachi:(naruto por alguna razón tu me recuerdas mucho ami hermano….)"el líder nos la otorgo porque conocemos la aldea mejor que nadie…además conozco el secreto para pasar la barrera sin problema…"**

 **Naruto: la barrera de la aldea ya entiendo…*se tapa la cara con su mascara favorita y se coloca un sombrero de paja**activa su jutsu de cabello negro*Itachi igual se coloca su sombrero de paja***

 ***ambos ninjas renegados comenzaron a cruzar el rio del país del fuego por lo cual lograron cortar camino fácilmente**la noche llegaba y esto hacia que el duo fuera mas peligroso***

 ***lograron llegar a una fortaleza donde habia vigias asiendo su vigilancia nocturna***

 **Rapidamente Itachi logran lanzar varios kunais dando en el blanco a los guardias mientras que naruto acaba con los que estaban en las torres fácilmente.**

 ***ambos ninjas logran pasar la fortaleza del país del fuego logrando dirigirse ahora a la aldea de konoha sin obstáculos***

 ***ambos ninjas lograron subir la montaña logrando llegar ala cima***

 **Naruto:"ahí esta la aldea de konoha…"*DESDE AQUEL LUGAR SE LOGRABA VER LA ALDEA Y LOS ROSTROS DE LOS HOKAGES***

 **Itachi al igual que naruto la estaba observando.**

 **Itachi con un tono calmado" naruto aquí pasaremos la noche pondremos nuestro campamento aquí de acuerdo…"**

 **Naruto: Antes de ir a la aldea, deja ir a ver el status de la defensa no sere descubierto…**

 **Itachi: es muy arriesgado…imagina que te lleguen a capturar…**

 **Naruto: Volvere antes de la madrugada además no tengo sueño descansa prometo que estare aquí….para invadirla juntos…*tono de confianza***

 **Itachi no estaba muy seguro para ala vez sabia que naruto podía encontrar algunos puntos débiles que les facilitaría las cosas"de acuerdo pero al a aldea no entraras..ya que te descubrirán por la barrera….**

 **Naruto logra sonreir."esta bien"*logra dejar algunas cosas ahí solamente toma unos kunais junto a su mascara*"me llevare esto lo demás aquí te lo encargo"*Naruto reunió chakra en sus pies y salta de la montaña logrando llegar a tierra firma con existo sin lastimarse físicamente***

 **Itachi logro observar como su compañero se iva alejando mas al bosque.**

 **/aldea de konoha/**

 ***era de noche***

 ***en la sala de reuniones***

La 5ta hokage Tsunade junto a su antecesor Hiruzen y su compañero de equipo jiraiya convocaron una reunión para discutir temas de suma importancia con los lideres de los clanes y además con los consejeros.

Danzo: la guerra con los demás países aun no ha acabado, ahorita solo se han calmado las cosas por falta de recuersos pero en cuanto los recuperen estallara en grande…*tono serio*

Jiraiya tosio logrando llamar la atención de todos de la sala"ay un mayor problema aparte de la guerra".

Hiashi (líder del clan hyuga)"un mayor problema?, De que se trata?

Jiraiya se sienta y toma la palabra" se trata de una nueva organización…muy peligrosa…."

Danzo logro entender lo que jiraiya habia descubierto(ya veo se trata de eso…quería tenerlo oculto pero ahora ya tomaran cartas sobre el asunto….)

Los demás lideres estan algo confundidos pero prestaban mucha atención.

Jiraiya: "la organización se llama Akatsuki…"

Todos en el presente se asombraron ya que ese nombre en mas de una ocasión ya la habian escuchado pero no estaban seguros de que se trataba…"

Shibi (líder del clan abúrame)" Asi que Akatsuki…e escuchado muy poco sobre ellos….acaso presentan un peligro mucho mayor que la guerra…?"

Danzo logra interrumpir a jiraiya " Se dice que orochimaru fue miembro de esa organización pero escapo de ahí…..actualmente desapareció sin dejar huella, quizás sea posible que los miembros de esa organización lo asesinaran….."

Shibi con los demás lideres lograron tirar algunas gotas estilo anime mientras que otros se asombraron.

Jiraiya:"Tenemos certeza que se trata de una organización criminal , y esta constituida por varios shinobis de diferentes aldeas se puede deducir que son ninjas renegados de clase S…."

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal revelación, no esperaban que una organización fuera a llamar la atención mas que la guerra de los países.

Danzo de pronto saca una libreta " Lo tenia bajo secreto pero esto es lo que encontramos en una guarida de orochimaru ahí estan algunos informes sobre Akatsuki sus misiones pero solamente mencionan a un miembro mas que conocemos a Itachi Uchiha el también pertenece a esa organización….

Hiruzen: danzo porque ocultastes esta información!*enojado*

Tsunade y su asistente shizune solo estaban viendo los debates asi formar una buena respuesta.

Danzo: "Hiruzen ya habian demasiados problemas, intente hacer contacto con Akatsuki pero…algunos miembros desaparecieron jamás pensé que se ivan a salir de control y llegar a este grado….."

Hiashi:"esa organización a estado trabajando oculta entonces…y ahora lograron construir una reputación…."

Jiraiya: "asi es, ellos aceptan cualquier misión logrando cumplirla con éxito…"

Inoichi (líder del clan Yamanaka) "entonces que sugieren que hagamos si hacemos contacto con algunos de sus miembros"

*rápidamente el líder del clan nara hace una seña*"Por lo que sabemos…son criminales…entonces deben ser capturados, la pregunta aquí es como los identificaremos que son miembros de dicha organización?"

Jiraiya:"que bueno que preguntastes yo me encargue de eso..veran soy experto en infiltraciones y otras cosas y logre averiguar algunas cosas sobre esa organización, su manera de vestir son similares entre ellos, lo cual los aria mas fácil de identificar"

Shikaku Nara(líder del can Nara) "entonces llevan la misma vestimenta"?

Jiraiya logro darle una sonrisa "asi es logre recolectar bastante información de ellos, sus miembros llevan una capa larga de color negro, decoradas con nubes de color rojo"

Shikaku Nara: me parece bien entonces daremos orden de capturar a cualquiera que este con esas vestimentas….

EL DEBATE LOGRO PROLONGARSE MAS DE LA CUENTA Y SIGUIERON DEBATIENDO SOBRE ESTE ASUNTO.

*mientras tanto un ninja renegado se encontraba muy cerca de la aldea de konoha*

/en una zona muy cerca de la aldea se encontraba un equipo chunin acompañados de 1 jounin/

Al parecer el equipo no logro llegar a tiempo a la aldea asi que decidieron a campar y al siguiente llegar para dar informe sobre su misión.

*naruto comenzó a avanzar rápidamente cuando se percato de un humo en el lado este del bosque lo cual decidio dirigirse ahí*

Los miembros del equipo aun no se habian dormido y seguían platicando sin ningún problema. No se habian dado cuenta que un ninja con vestimenta negra estaba en las ramas de un árbol observándolos sigilosamente.*hacia un poco de aire*

De pronto el ambiente comenzó a cambiar se sintio mas pesado incluso los 3 miembros lograron percatarse de esto.

Rapidamente uno de los miembros comenzó a olfatear algo distinto.

Kiba: me llego un aroma…(este olor no me agrada…)*su mascota akamaru se acerca a el*

Shino cuidadosamente saca unos bichos de su mano para que comenzaran a inspeccionar la zona.

Kurenai rápidamente se levanta y comienza a realizar un sello de manos lo cual nombra" Jutsu de Deteccion"!

*naruto que se encontraba a una buena distancia se percato que sintieron su presencia*

Naruto:(interesante…deben ser un equipo de rastreo, me pregunto si debería darles una presentación asi para que informen que no andamos con rodeos, aquella debe ser la líder es una ninja sensorial también…me encontraran pronto asi que los esperare aquí…)*se coloca su mascara*

Rapidamente Kurenai comienza a sentir los 3 chakras que estaban cerca de ella que eran los de su equipo pero además logro sentir un chakra no muy lejos de ella.

Kurenai rápidamente abre los ojos"hinata activa tu byakugan y busca en esa dirección"*señalando con un dedo* Hinata obedece y logra darse cuenta que ahí habia una persona observándolos*

Kurenai:(tengo un mal presentimiento, pero debemos averiguar quien es) "Siganme"*el equipo rápidamente se dirigía a cierto objetivo desconocido*

Naruto se logra tronar los dedos*crack*"ahí vienen"…*sonriendo*

El equipo Kurenai logra llegar con el ninja estaba parado en una rama del árbol mas torcido.

Kurenai y el equipo comienzan a analizarlo.

Kurenai comienza a sentir algo de escalofríos tenia tiempo que sentía eso.

Kurenai:(que me sucede estoy temblando ante ese individuo….)

*Rapidamente el ninja baja del árbol logrando estar mas cerca al equipo*

Kurenai:(parece..un anbu…pero esa vestimenta…esas nubes de color roja…..e escuchado de estos tipos…que estará asiendo por aquí….)"Quien eres!"?*observándolo fijamente logrando sacar un kunai*

Kiba:" No creo que se pueda escapar de mi nariz ya lo e olfateado"*risa*

Hinata aun tenia activado su byakugan pero sabia que ese sujeto no era cualquier persona ya que al parecer su chakra en segundos cambiaba de color..

Shino voltea a ver a Kiba:" Nunca subestimes a tu oponente, no importa si estamos en ventaja…no lo conocemos del todo bien…"

Naruto observaba a los 4 ninjas y estaba preparado en caso de que ellos los atacara.

Naruto:(prometi a Itachi no matar a nadie pero si me voy a divertir un rato los dejare con vida…además asi van y le cuentan a su hokage a lo que se enfrentan….con esto tendrán miedo de enfrentarnos y sera mas fácil cumplir con los objetivos del líder…)

Kurenai comenzó a sudar ya que no obtenía respuesta del sujeto."Responde! si no quieres salir herido"!

De pronto el ninja que estaba en el árbol logra desaparecer ante los ojos del equipo.

Kurenai:(desapareció!)*impactada*

El ninja rápidamente se coloca atrás de shino logrando darle una fuerte patada *bam* logrando lanzarlo hacia los arboles haciendo que este cayera arrastrándose en el suelo.

Kurenai,Kiba y hinata se asustaro ante el gran golpe del sujeto.

¿?: "QUE PATETICO….ESTA ES LA RESISTENCIA DE KONOHA"?

Kurenai rápidamente lanza varios kunais pero naruto logra poner su mano directo a ellos logrando detenerlos y haciendo que se redirigieran con ellos logrando Kiba intervenir a tiempo logrando derribar todos.

*otro sujeto veía lo acontecimiento*

¿?: interesante…ese jutsu es muy abrumador….debo interferir ya que puede perjudicarnos….pero esperare un poco mas….

Kurenai:(eso es imposible que clase de jutsu es ese!)

Kiba:(no tengo idea pero es muy poderoso! Derroto a shino de un solo golpe)

*los 3 miembros restantes se juntaron para estar listos para defenderse se asombraron ante el poder del ninja al cual se enfrentaban*

¿?:"QUE PASO…TIENEN MIEDO DE ENFRENTARME…CREI QUE ME IVAN A DIVERTIR UN POCO MAS…LOS MATARE AHORA MISMO…*DE PRONTO DEBAJO DE LA TIERRA DE LOS 3 NINJAS APARECEN UNAS RAIZES LOGRANDO SUJETAR A KIBA, AKAMARU HINATA Y A KURENAI*

¿?:(pero que….)*sorprendido*

Kurenai:(imposible….nos atrapo!)

Kiba:"Desgraciado liberanos!"

Hinata también estaba temblando no sabia si podía regresar a la aldea…

De pronto sale un sujeto deforme logrando abrirse por lamitad que surgieron de sus dos lados 1 persona traia también puesto el mismo traje que el sujeto al que enfrentaban.

¿?: Tu que haces aquí!*mirada seria*

¿?: escuchame…debes regresar…..no me desobedezcas los tendre aquí…asta que te retires…

Naruto se encontraba molesto, pero sabia que debía regresar ya que estaba violando la confianza que Itachi le dio.*desapareció*

¿?: Ustedes deberían estar agradecidos…les e salvado la vida…aunque ala siguiente vez , seremos enemigos….*desaparece debajo de la tierra* Las raizes que tenían atrapado a los ninjas de konoha desaparecen dejandolos libres.

Kurenai y su equipo rápidamente se dirigen con shino logrando encontralo en un mal estado lo cual deciden dirigirse directamente a konoha para que los dejaran entrar y llevarlo al hospital.

*Naruto logra regresar a tiempo con Itachi pero a este lo mira muy serio**se quita la mascara*

Itachi:" Zetsu me lo conto naruto…estuviste a punto…de hacer un gran problema…"

Naruto: quería un poco de diversión nada mas...aparte no logre encontrar un punto débil…ya que regrese..

Itachi: Zetsu me conto que te enfrentastes al equipo Kurenai….

Naruto: equipo Kurenai? Con que asi se llaman igual que la líder….son rastreadores por lo que descubri de ellos, me detectaron fácilmente.

Itachi: Kurenai es experta en genjutsu…no tanto como yo pero…si te puede matar…

Naruto: no lo hizo…son patéticos los de konoha…*Itachi le apunto con un Kurenai en la cara*

Itachi: basta naruto, no me causes problemas o no sabes de lo que soy capaz*activa su mangekyou sharingan*

Naruto:(sus ojos cambiaron…que significa esto….)"de acuerdo Itachi…sere mas prudente..solo cumplamos con la misión para irnos de aquí…"*tono bajo*

AMBOS NINJAS PERMANECIERON DESCANZANDO ASTA EL AMANECER, LA REUNION HABIA TERMINADO CON EL HOKAGE LO CUAL AHORA YA TENIAN ORDEN DE ATACAR A CUALQUIER QUE VIERAN CON ESAS VESTIMENTAS Y SI FUERA POSIBLE CAPTURARLOS.

El sol comenzó a salir cuando Kurenai y su equipo llegaron mal heridos ala puerta para su sorpresa los ninjas ya la habian abierto lo cual se los llevaron rápidamente al hospital.

QUE CLASE DE PELEA LES AGUARDA A LOS MIEMBROS DE AKATSUKI? COMO REACCIONARA KONOHA AL SABER QUE UN EQUIPO FUE ATACADO POR AKATSUKI? REFORZARAN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO


	2. Capitulo: 2

Capitulo 2: Los encuentros de la llegada de Konoha.

/Mansion Hokage/

Rapidamente la asistente de la hokage actual logra entrar a la sala con nuevas noticias.

Hiruzen y Tsunade se sorprendieron al ver a shizune muy histérica.

Shizune: lady Tsunade! Debe ir al Hospital Al parecer El equipo 8 Kurenai tuvieron un enfrentamiento con unos ninjas que portaban nubes rojas!

Tsunade y hiruzen se sorprendieron lo cual rápidamente ambos salen corriendo de la cámara principal dirigendose al hospital.

*en el hospital en el cuarto de los ninjas del equipo 8*

Tsunade junto con Hiruzen y shizuen lograron llegar y para sorpresa ya habian ahí varios jounin de la aldea de la hoja.

Asuma Sarutobi: "Me alegra saber que sigues con vida junto a tu equipo, recién ayer nos dijieron que debemos capturar o asesinar a esos sujetos…no crei que fueran tan peligrosos."

Kakashi: Entonces…dices que uno de sus compañeros…lo detuvo de matarlos…

Kurenai: asi es…pero dijo que a la próxima seriamos enemigos…al parecer ese sujeto estaba desobedeciendo una orden….

Tsunade: lamento llegar tarde…*entra con Hiruzen y shizune a lado* "como se encuentran"

Kurenai: los chicos estarán bien estan en reposo ahorita…hinata no fue herida gravemente lo cual se dirigo a su hogar en la mansión hyuga…sin embargo shino fue lastimado fuertemente con tan solo un golpe….tuve miedo…

Kakashi: asi que Akatsuki…(se dice que Itachi esta en ese grupo…pero resulta que también ay otros seres con habilidades increíbles…asi como lo descubrió Kurenai…suena algo imposible…..)*rascándose la cabeza*

Tsunade: debemos mantenernos al margen hoy ya que es el festival y hoy vendrá el heredero del señor feudal…debemos tener todo bajo máxima seguridad para que no pasen problemas…mientras que danzo mandara a raíz a cuidar los bosques….

*en la montaña*

Itachi: naruto llego la hora…ahora si…mataremos a los que interfieran en el camino a konoha, nos vamos a infiltrar matamos al sujeto y escapamos…de acuerdo.

Naruto: esta bien Itachi…seguire tus ordenes…

*ambos ninjas comienzan su viaje asta konoha*

Habia pasado 1 hora mientras que la gente ya tenia arregaldo sus cosas para el festival del dia que eran tan importante mientras que otros andaban de compras el dia estaba muy hermoso.

*el hijo del señor feudal habia llegado a la aldea y paso entre las calles donde fue bien recibido, la hokage lo recibió junto con varios anbus cumbriendo toda la zona asiéndola casi perfecta la seguridad de la aldea.

/en el campo entrenamiento del equipo 7/

Sakura: ya veo entonces eso fue lo que les paso…que miedo en verdad*algo asustada*

Sasuke permanecia con la mirada seria.

Sai: Entonces deben ser muy poderosos.

Kakashi: eso es correcto pero recuerden que asta el mas fuerte siempre tiene un punto débil.*tocándose su dedo en la cabeza* Solo tienen que trabajar en equipo y encontraran la manera de derrotarlos..

Sakura: suena muy fácil si lo dice asi pero en realidad…no sabemos nada de ellos ojala que no vengan aquí..

Kakashi:(estaban muy cerca de la aldea…que estarán planeando…se dicen que trabajan en parejas…pero ese estaba solo…kurenai lo considero frio…y que llevaba una mascara cubriendo su rostro…).

Naruto junto con Itachi lograron pasar los anbus de raíz sin ser descubiertos incluso logrando pasar la barrera logrando ver la aldea desde adentro.

Itachi: "Hemos llegado naruto, ahora a buscar a ese feudal".*naruto sigue a itachi*

El heredero del país del fuego se encontraba con la hokage en el parque de konoha.

La hokage se despide de el pero dejándole jounins a su seguirdad y los anbus escondidos.

Heredero: vaya que aldea, a crecido bastante desde que vine aquí *risa*

Asuma: es verdad , la aldea a cambiado bastante estos últimos años…

Kurenai que ya se habia recuperado estaba junto con ellos.

Naruto y Itachi lograron encontrar al señor feudal y además gracias a otra habilidad de naruto descubrieron que estaban bajo mucha protección.

Naruto:"Itachi yo me are cargo de los anbus encárgate de ellos…."*desaparece*

Heredero: bueno llego la hora de partir el evento ya no tarda en empezar.*de pronto los guardias del heredero caen al suelo muertos por unos shurikens que les dieron en la cabeza*

Asuma rápidamente desvia otros shurikens que ivan directamente hacia el heredero con sus cuchillas navajas.*clash**clash*

Asuma: Maldicion!(un ataque)!*rápidamente asuma junto con Kurenai comenzaron a buscar de donde provenían los ataques logrando ver al causante saltando hacia ellos con un sobrero de paja*

Asuma:*tira el cigarrillo que tenia en la boca por la sorpresa que se acaba de dar*

Kurenai: imposible!(esa vestimenta!)

Asuma:(concuerda con lo recién dicho de Kurenai…el es un Akatsuki…!) *el ninja con el sombrero de paja se coloca a unos metros de distancia de asuma y Kurenai.

Asuma: ya veo…Akatsuki…*le agrega chakra a sus cuchillas navaja*

Kurenai se coloca cerca del heredero.(bueno es solo 1…podemos acabar con el estoy seguro que asuma podrá derrotarlo).

Asuma lo miraba fijamente(algo esta mal aquí…mi padre junto con la hokage pusieron varios anbus alrededor porque no me ayudaron….a defender al heredero…me temo lo peor….)

¿?:"tiempo sin verlos….asuma…Kurenai…"*activa su sharingan*

Asuma: "interesante conoces mi nombre…eso quiere decir que eres un ninja de la aldea de la hoja!"*Kurenai estaba a la defensiva sabia que tarde o temprano el combate comenzaría*

El ninja rápidamente se quita el sombrero de paja lanzándolo al suelo.

Asuma y Kurenai estaban impactados era "Itachi…Uchiha"!

Asuma: después de todo es cierto perteneces ahora a Akatsuki!

Itachi:(ya veo al parecer el nombre de la organización ya se expandió mas…eso quiere decir que los de konoha ya nos ven como un peligro…y mas por lo recién ocurrido de ayer con naruto)

Asuma: esto sera divertido una pelea contra el ninja que masacro a su clan!*sonriendo"eres un ninja de clase S marcado en el libro bingo buscado entre todas las naciones…al fin llego tu momento Itachi….solo para que yo acabe contigo…tienes agallas…

Itachi los observaba directamente" Se los advierto…no quiero matarlos aquí…solo dejen cumplir con mi deber y me ire…."

Kurenai y asuma lograron entender que al que buscaba era al heredero del señor feudal.

Itachi: entonces no me dejaran cumplir con mi misión sin pelear con ustedes…no me dejan alternativa…

*de pronto otro ninja con mascara aparece"Dai Rasen"*boooom* logrando causar una explosión enorme en la aldea llamando la atención de los ninjas*

Kakashi y su equipo lograron ver la explosión.

Kakashi:(un ataque en la aldea….)"chicos andando"*todo su equipo se dirigió para alla*

¿?:"MISION CUMPLIDA ITACHI…"

Kurenai habia logrado salir del ataque junto con asuma.

Itachi logro reunirse con su compañero.

Kurenai: no puede ser…ese es el Akatsuki que nos ataco!*señalando al enmascarado.*

Asuma: maldito! Los anbus ya no tardan en llegar!

¿?:"ANBUS? TE REFIERES ALOS PATETICOS NINJAS QUE ESTABAN OCULTOS PROTEGIENDOLOS…*RISA* YA LOS MATE A TODOS..SON PATETICOS…NO SON RIVALES PARA NOSOTROS….

Itachi solo observaba a naruto.

Asuma:" ahora si acabare con ustedes"

¿?: AL PARECER TAMBIEN TE QUIERES UNIR A ELLOS ESTAN MUERTOS AMBOS!*RAPIDAMENTE NARUTO SE DIRIGO A GOLPEAR A ASUMA CON UNO DE SUS KUNAIS MIENTRAS QUE ASUMA LOGRABA DEFENDERSE DE LOS ATAQUES.

Kurenai rápidamente intenta realizar un jutsu de genjutsu pero Itachi con la ayuda de sus ojos el sharingan ya habia leído el ataque mas rápido.

EL COMPAÑERO DE ITACHI SIGUIO ATACANDO A ASUMA HACIENDO QUE ESTE SOLAMENTE SE DEFENDIERA YA QUE NO PODIA ENCONTRAR UN HUECO PARA ATACAR.

¿?: NO PIENSAS ATACARME, QUE PATETICO!*LOGRANDO DARLE UNA PATADA FUERTE LANZANDOLO HACIA UNA PARED LOGRANDO ASER UN HUECO EN ELLA*BOOM BAAMM*

DE PRONTO APARECEN UNAS RAICES DE UN ARBOL ATRAPANDO A ITACHI HACIENDO QUE SALIERA DEL INTERIOR KURENAI LO CUAL INTENTA ATACARLE PERO DE PRONTO CAMBIO DE LUGAR Y AHORA ESTABA ATRAPADA.

ITACHI: "te hace falta un genjutsu mas fuerte que ese si quieres atraparme"*saca un kunai y intenta apuñalarla pero Kurenai logra deshacer el genjutsu logrando esquivar el ataque de Itachi pero este rápidamente le golpea con su taijutsu logrando dejarla en un mal estado.*LOGRA GOLPEARLE FUERTEMENTE HACIENDO QUE PERDIERA EL CONOCIMIENTO*

¿?:"SE HAN VUELTO TAN DEBILES LOS DE KONOHA"!*De pronto un equipo llego al rescate logrando ver a asuma derrotado en los escombros y a kurenai en un mal estado*

Kakashi:(imposible…akatsuki…y ese es)

Sasuke logro reconocer aquel sujeto que estaba enfrente de la jounin.*activa su sharingan*

Sasuke rápidamente comienza a cargar un chidori logrando dirigirse hacia el COMENZO A GRITAR" ITACHI UCHIHA!"

Itachi:(sasuke….has crecido bastante….)*viendo como su hermano se dirigía hacia el con el chidori*

Kakashi y sakura junto con sai lograron reaccionar tarde sasuke ya se habia lanzado sobre el enemigo.

Naruto al ver que asuma estaba derrotado logra ver al nuevo escuadron que llego para hacerles frente logrando reconocer a 2 ninjas.(ya veo…esa es sakura…y ese es sasuke..ahora lo aplastare….)*desaparece*

*de pronto el compañero de Itachi aparece logrando dar un salto y dándole una patada en la cara a sasuke logrando lanzarlo y hiriéndolo fuertemente haciendo que este destruyera un muro del lugar*boooom*

"SI QUIEREN PELEAR CONTRA EL DEBEN DERROTARME…"

Kakashi junto con los demás se acercaron.

Kakashi:(esa patada fue agresiva…ese es el ninja que Kurenai descubrió…)*itachi miro al alrededor y encontró al heredero del señor feudal muerto*

Itachi comienza a caminar poniéndose a lado de su compañero **"kakashi Hatake"**

¿?: **Kakashi Hatake? Quien es el Itachi?*viendo a kakashi**risa***

Kakashi:(su mirada no a cambiado…no puede ser..mataron al hijo del señor del fuego del país….esto es malo….)*se descubre su ojo dejando ver que también posee un sharingan*

 **¿?:(sharingan….ya veo el también puede copiar jutsus al igual que Itachi…..)**

 **Itachi: el es kakashi el ninja que copia.**

Sakura y sai estan sorprendidos pero también sabían que pronto pelearían aunque al ver que sasuke fue derrotado de un solo golpe los ponía nerviosos.

 **Itachi:"debemos marcharnos no hay que olvidar nuestro objetivo…"*viendo a naruto***

 **¿?: de acuerdo…**

Kakashi rápidamente toma su kunai y les habla a ambos ninjas"ustedes dos díganme cual es su objetivo…."

 **¿?: Conseguir la paz del mundo…*risa* pero para eso…*logra sonreir***

Kakashi:(la paz del mundo….)" continua, como piensas lograr eso"

 **¿?: porque no vienes aquí alado de mi y te lo digo.**

 **Itachi:…bestias…**

 **Naruto junto con los demás pacientes también se sorprendió ante tal revelación de Itachi que luego le preguntaría.**

 **Kakashi de pronto ve que Itachi comienza a inahalar y reconoce que usara su jutsu de fuego.**

 **Kakashi:"pongansen detrás de mi, Jutsu Muro de agua"!**

 **Itachi: Katon bola de fuego!*logrando lanzar una increíble bola de fuego logrando atacar al equipo de kakashi pero lograron resistirlo gracias al muro de agua.**

 **¿?:(logro ver atravez del ataque de Itachi…es bueno…)**

 **Kakashi:(Itachi es increíblemente fuerte…no hay duda…si peleo con esos dos terminare en graves problemas debo esperar a que venga mas ayuda por mientras debo ganar tiempo…)"debo acabar contigo ahora mismo"**

" **EL QUE ACABARA CON ITACHI SOY YO!"*SALE SASUKE*" TE MATARE HERMANO!"*dejando impactados a sakura y sai***

 **¿?:(Tengo tantas ganas de aplastarlo a ese ninja…era un creido en la academia…pero es hermano de Itachi y el debe hacerse cargo)**

 **Itachi: yo me cargo de mi hermano que los demás no interfieran..*se dirge a sasuke***

 **¿?: de acuerdo*risa***

 **De pronto naruto se pone enfrente de los demás ninjas dándoles entender que deben derrotarle a el primero.**

 **Sai:(ahora todo tiene sentido…cuando nos presentamos ante kakashi sasuke dijo que mataria a cierto individuo se refería a ese sujeto….)**

 **Kakashi:(debo encontrar la manera de derrotar al tipo de enfrente pero este…es el que Kurenai dijo que poseía habilidades únicas es arriesgado pero debo intentarlo…)"Sai, sakura le aremos frente a este ninja"**

 **¿?:"JAJA ME PARECE BIEN ANDANDO QUIERO DIVERTIRME"!**

 **Sasuke nuevamente carga el chidori dirigiéndose a máxima velocidad contra su hermano**

 **Itachi:(eres fuerte sasuke pero aun te falta mas poder…)*logra desviar el ataque de su hermano menor y después comienza a atacarle fisiciamente***

 **¿?:"COMO NO QUIEREN ATACARME YO LO ARE CON GUSTO"*DESAPARECE DE LA VISTA DE LOS 3 NINJAS LOGRANDO PONERSE EN MEDIO DE AMBOS TOCANDO A SAI Y A SAKURA"CHOQUE DE PALMA" Logrando conmocionar a sakura y sai logrando golpearlos y lanzándolos lejos logrando destruir una parte del parque.**

 **¿?:"AHORA SOLO QUEDAS TU…"!**

 **Kakashi quedo asombrado el compañero de Itachi logro derrotar fácilmente a sai y sakura con tan solo un ataque.**

 **Itachi mientras tanto habia dominado a sasuke demasio fácil lo tenia en el suelo este estaba sangrando y quejándose del dolor. Rapidamente Itachi le toma de las greñas levantándolo y logrando activar su jutsu ocular el tsyukomi infinito logrando torturar a sasuke mentalmente.**

 **Kakashi:(sasuke esta en problemas debo ayudarle)"Katon"*logrando lanzar una bola de fuego pero este rápidamente lo detiene y se lo regresa a kakashi.**

 **Kakashi:(no puede ser verdad!)*trata de escapar pero ve que no tiene salida mas que utilizar su jutsu"Jutsu Muro de agua"*logrando cubrirse de su propio ataque lanzado* *boom***

 **Itachi logra soltar a sasuke y lo tira al suelo.*desaparece del lugar logrando dirigirse con naruto***

 **¿?: MIRALO QUE PATETICO CORRIENDO DE SU PROPIA TECNICA…**

 **Itachi: ahora empiezo a entender tu jutsu….es único…**

 **Kakashi:(estos sujetos…son fuertes…no hay duda de eso..pueden acabarme fácilmente pero no han matado a nadie solamente los han dejado fuera de combate…solamente vinieron por el hijo del feudal …)*sudando* "Ademas ya sabemos que hay mas de ustedes…y todos son ninjas renegados de diferentes aldeas …"**

 **¿?: AL PARECER SABES MUCHO DEBERIAMOS INTERROGARTE PARA SABER QUE TANTA INFORMACION CONOCES…*RISA***

 **Itachi: asi es no seria mala idea….**

 **Rapidamente naruto se dirigía hacia kakashi pero de pronto" Huracan intensa de la Hoja" logrando darle una patada a naruto pero este solo retrocedió sin problemas.**

 **Itachi:(rayos llegaron mas y ya no tardan….los verdaderos problemas…)**

 **Kakashi: no esperaba…que llegaras a tiempo…*sudando***

" **Gai sensei esperenos!"*llega rock lee y los demás de su equipo.***

 **¿?: AL PARECER ALGUIEN MAS QUIERE MORIR EN ESTE DIA!*RISA***

 **Itachi mira al hombre y lo indentifca.**

 **Itachi: oye no lo subestimes…no es cualquiera…**

 **¿?: Ese idiota que tiene el uniforme verde y esas cejas no me hagas reir.**

 **Gai logra analizar a sus dos rivales que tiene enfrente logrando reconocer a Itachi uchiha menos a su compañero que poseía una mascara.*neji,Tenten y rocklee ven como el equipo 7 junto con asuma y Kurenai fueron derrotados*De pronto llegan también los del equipo 10***

 **Itachi: es hora de retirarnos..nos estamos arriesgando demasiado.**

 **¿?: Esto sera divertido dudo mucho que puedan con nosotros…**

 **Shikamaru:(increíble este lugar esta completamente devastado…por esos sujetos…)**

 **Chouji e ino estaban impactadas al ver el lugar donde solian ir a jugar ahora parecía ruinas…**

 ***de pronto aparece un viejo conocido del uchiha***

 **Danzo: Tiempo sin verte itachi*junto con 15 anbus de raíz***

 **Itachi con una mirada fría y seria."Danzo"*activa su mangekyou sharingan***

 **¿?:(ese es el mangekyou sharingan peleara enserio…)**

 ***algunos otros ninjas ivan en camino ya que sabían que la aldea estaba siendo atacada y mas por el humo que se esparcía en cierta area del parque***

 **Itachi: yo me are cargo de aquellos….*señalando donde estaba danzo junto con sus secuaces***

 **¿?: Puedo matarlos?**

 **Itachi: solo dejalos lo mas grave posible….*desaparece Itachi colocándose cerca de danzo***

 **Naruto ahora observaba a sus rivales contándolos llegando a un total de 8.**

 **Gai: entonces pelearemos con el que tiene la mascara de un kitsune…**

 **Kakashi: Tengan cuidado*el equipo de asuma se juntan con ellos***

 **Shikamaru: que jutsu realiza el oponente? Kakashi sensei?**

 **Kakashi: la verdad…tiene un jutsu único pero usa el chakra del viento…**

 **¿?: LOS ACABARE A TODOS CON UN SOLO ATAQUE!*TONO SERIO Y ESCALOFRIANTE***

 **NARUTO COMENZO A CREAR UN PEQUEÑO ORBE OSCURO DE CHAKRA DE PRONTO COMIENZAN A SALIR UNOS ANILLOS DE COLOR BLANCO QUE ORBITAN ALREDEDOR DE LA ESFERA Y SE ALINEAN.**

 **Todos estaban sorprendidos por el chakra que se lograba sentir.**

 **Rapidamente el ninja de Akatsuki lanza su ataque lo cual los ninjas intentaron saltar para evadirlo pero este jutsu inusual logro expandirse largamente logrando explotar haciendo una gran explosión logrando herir a todos.*boooooom***

 **Rapidamente Itachi comenzó a lanzar sus kunais y bolas de fuego hacia los subordinados de danzo pero este comenzó a huir sabia que Itachi lo iva a asesinar lo cual confio esta misiones a sus hombres.**

 **Rapidamente el humo comenzó a desaparecer pero algunos ninjas todavía estaban dispuestos en pelear.**

 **¿?: "VAYA LOGRARON SOBREVIVIR LOS FELICITO SON LOS PRIMEROS"*de pronto el ninja de Akatsuki comenzó a cubrirse de un manto rojo***

 **Kakashi estaba junto con gai observando que el ninja de Akatsuki comenzó a cubrirse de un manto rojo logrando formar 2 colas.**

 **Kakashi: no puede ser verdad!*impactado***

 **Gai: acaso el sera…(el chakra del kyubi.….!)**

 **Neji que estaba alado de su sensei les dice lo siguiente*su byakugan estaba activado por cierto*"Su chakra esta tomando forma a la de un zorro!"**

 **Kakashi: entonces el es …*impactado junto con gai***

 **Rapidamente naruto se lanza nuevamente logrando golpear a gai logrando herirlo gravemente y lanzarlo hacia los arboles que estaban ahí, logrando destruirlos con el impacto.*golpea a kakashi también logrando lanzarlo al lado opuesto de gai arrastrándose por el suelo logrando romper su ropa.**

 **Rapidamente shikamaru logro atrapar al Akatsuki con su jutsu de posesión de sombra pero el poder era tan grande que el ninja logro liberarse sin problemas logrando lanzar una ola de chakra derribando a shikamaru de lo débil que ya estaba por el ataque del rasen ringu. Ino, chouji, Tenten y lee fueron gravemente afectados por el rasen ringu de naruto.**

 ***de pronto una voz de naruto y Itachi los interrumpió***

" **ITACHI, NARUTO ES HORA DE REGRESAR…AY NUEVAS MISIONES…ESTOY ASOMBRADO POR SU MISION LOS FELICITO AHORA DEBEN SALIR POR EL LADO OESTE NO HAY TANTA VIGILANCIA DE ESE LADO SE REUNIRAN CON SASORI Y DEIDARA Y VENDRAN A LA BASE…"**

 **Los dos Akatsuki obedecieron lo cual naruto quita su transformación y rápidamente naruto hace unas señas de mano lo cual, atrapo a los ninjas que estaban en ese lugar en su barrera y comenzó a huir junto con Itachi logrando dejar ahí esa derrota marcada en todos esos ninjas.**

 ***la barrera que contenía a los ninjas logro desaparecer cuando Itachi y naruto ya habian logrado salir de la aldea a tiempo***

 **La hokage llego pero era demasiado tarde los ninjas que estaban junto a ella llegaron para dar apoyo a los heridos mientras que los de Akatsuki ya se habian retirado.**

 **Rapidamente Tsunade junto con shizune comienzan a atender alos heridos logrando curar a los mas graves primero.**

 **Jiraiya logra llegar también al lugar y se sorprendió por el devaste total que se habia hecho y se lamento por la muerte del heredero del país del fuego.**

 ***mas tarde después de lo ocurido, 2 horas y media habian pasado***

 **/mansión hokage cámara principal/**

 **Tsuande se encontraba debatiendo con jiraiya ya que el quería ir a buscar a esos dos ninjas asi podía conseguir mas información.**

 **Jiraiya: No te das cuenta tsunade! Dicen que el compañero de Itachi comenzó a usar el chakra del zorro de las 9 colas, ese es naruto!**

 **Hiruzen que también se encontraba ahí no podía creer lo que habia ocurrido este dia.**

 **Hiruzen: es muy pronto para saber eso jiraiya, no sabemos si es vrd…naruto desapareció sin dejar rastro hace años…junto con el pergamino del sello….**

 **Jiraiya: no escucharon lo que dijieron los testigos, los derroto a todos incluso mato a los anbus con mucha facilidad…! Posse una mascara de zorro díganme porque, además de que tiene tal chakra….la verdad me siento culpable que se hubiera unido a akatsuki….si tan solo me hubiera preocupado por el desde el inicio….nada de esto hubiera pasado…**

 **Danzo también se contraba en la sala por cual decidio hablar "Dare un msj a todas las naciones ninjas que estos 2 individuos son sumamente peligrosos asi para que también nos ayuden en su captura…"**

 ***Los del consejo logran salir de la sala dejando a tsunade, jiraiya, shizune y el tercero con un mal sabor en la boca***

 **Jiraiya: tsunade dejame llevarme a kakashi junto con otro ninja para esta misión recolectaremos información lo suficiente para poder saber que es lo que planean.**

 **Tsunade: la aldea es un caos jiraiya estoy corriendo peligros si te vas tu…junto también con kakashi…**

 **Hiruzen se encontraba fumando su pipa" Pensandolo bien no seria mala idea…*saca humo de su boca***

 **Tsunade: Sensei que dijo?**

 **Hiruzen se da media vuelta sonriendo"Es la oportunidad perfecta para que ellos logren descubrir algo de esta organización, y asi se aclararan nuestras dudas, además es muy posible que puedan encontrar a naruto en el viaje…**

 **Tsunade agacho la cabeza.**

 **Jiraiya: Minato estaría muy decepcionado de nosotros…no cabe duda…**

 **Tsunade levanta la cabeza"de acuerdo jiraiya iras tu y kakashi tienen mi permiso.**

 **/mientras tanto nuestros miembros de Akatsuki ivan a toda velocidad logrando salir de la frontera del país del fuego/**

 **Itachi: aquí ya estaremos seguros…nos iremos caminando..**

 **Naruto: Itachi…quiero saber la verdad…ay algo que todavía no me han dicho…**

 **Itachi: es vrd naruto..pero aun no es el momento para que sepas la vrd…**

 **Naruto: dime Itachi si no ahorita mismo pelearemos…**

 **Itachi: Naruto..espera un poco mas prometo que yo te la contare…no debemos mostrar sospechas, nunca se sabe quien nos esta espiando…**

 **Naruto: ya veo…(maldito Zetsu!)..de acuerdo…esperare el momento adecuado..*ambos ninjas se retiran***

 **/llego el atardecer en konoha/**

 **Jiraiya junto con kakashi y sasuke decidieron acompañar al sannin en su viaje por lo cual antes de partir fueron con la hokage directamente.**

 **Jiraiya: estamos listo tsunade…**

 **Kakashi: Averiguaremos lo mas que se pueda sobre Akatsuki.**

 **Sasuke: Le agradezco por llevarme kakashi sensei, debo derrotar a Itachi como de lugar*activado su sharingan***

 **Tsunade: oye acepte que fueras con ellos ya que kakashi me lo pidió, asi que no hagas nada peligroso y obedecelos siempre…pueden irse…cuento con ustedes..espero que me mantengan informada de todo.**

 **Jiraiya: Regresaremos antes de 6 meses….*los ninjas deciden partir de la aldea***

 **NARRADOR: VAYA AL PARECER NUESTROS NINJAS DE KONOHA INTENTARAN DETENER A AKATSUKI LOGRARAN TENER ÉXITO? QUE VERDAD LE ESCONDEN A NARUTO LOS DE AKATSUKI LO DESCUBRIRAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP….SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO**


	3. Capitulo: 3

**CAPITULO 3: EL PLAN DE AKATSUKI**

*en un lugar lejando del pais del fuego*

Naruto y Itachi continuaron con su viaje logrando entrar en una selva.

Naruto seguía a Itachi que al parecer ya conocía el camino.

Itachi:"Naruto es por aquí"*señalando una cueva humeda**lograron pasar por un pantano*

Naruto:"ahí es donde estan Deidara y Sasori?"*rascándose la cabeza*

Itachi: asi es..*tono calmado*

Naruto se acerco junto con Itachi lo cual este rápidamente logra prender un palo con fuego asiendo una antorcha logando entrar en la cueva humeda.

Naruto solo observaba la cueva que estaba llena de raíces y arboles chicos al parecer era para lograr evadir alguna señal de vida en ese lugar. Las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas por las raíces logrando llegar a una especie de rama que al parecer era el final de la cueva.

Naruto en tono impaciente"Itachi seguro que este es el camino?"

Itachi: naruto entra aquí*logrando remover las hojas y las raíces de ahí en el suelo se encontraba un pasaje secreto*

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que ahí habia una cámara subterránea en el lugar. Ambos ninjas entraron al lugar logrando bajar unas escaleras que los llevo a una puerta con un sello.

Itachi rápidamente muerde su dedo y haciendo una seña de manos logra que la sangre se dirigiera al sello lo cual este aprobó la sangre de Itachi logrando abrir la puerta haciendo un fuerte ruido.

Itachi: ven naruto…*naruto lo sigue logrando entrar y pasando por un enorme pasillo que los llevo directamente a otra caverna lo cual esta ahí en el medio estaban 2 miembros de Akatsuki descansando y debatiendo de unos asuntos.

Deidara: Vaya..porfin han llegado*sonriendo*

Sasori: ya era hora….que tal cumplieron con su misión?!*dudoso*

Itachi: asi es…naruto asesino al hijo del señor feudal…*logra tomar asiendo en el sofá**naruto rápidamente se quita el jutsu del color de cabello y la mascara*

Sasori rápidamente le hace una seña a deidara.

Deidara rápidamente trae unos platos llenos de comida para los dos Akatsuki que recién llegaron.

Naruto junto con Itachi comenzaron a comerse la comida que recién les habia traido Deidara.

Deidara: vaya pero si tenían hambre*risa* Itachi les cuenta lo sucedido en konoha lo cual ambos ninjas se sorprendieron ante naruto*

Sasori:"vaya…interesante…mocoso…eres bueno…."

*los cuatro ninjas permancieron hablando asta que decidieron tomar un descanso Deidara se fue a una de las recamaras y Sasori se dedico a arreglar una nueva marioneta que pondría en practica *de pronto un ninja con mascara naranja logra llegar al lugar acompañado del sujeto que parece planta*

Tobi: porfin e llegado!*risas*

Zetsu: el viaje estuvo dificl…tobi ya puedes descansar…*tobi cierra la entrada*

Rapidamente tobi llega y se sienta con Itachi y naruto logrando que Itachi le contara todo lo sucedido en konoha dejando sorprendido al ninja.

Tobi: oye naruto…sígueme te enseñare un buen lugar de esta fea caverna.

Itachi rápidamente observa a tobi (que planea…..)

*Naruto obedece y decide seguir a tobi lo cual llegan a lo profundo de la caverna donde habia un rio logrando que ambos ninjas lo cruzaran y al llegar al otro lado comenzaron a subir unas escaleras logrando salir de la cueva logrando estar arriba de una montaña viendo la selva que estaba bajo de ellos.*

Naruto:"increíble, estábamos abajo y de pronto estamos aquí arriba!"*asombrado*

Tobi: veamos naruto…creo que llego la hora de revelarte cierta información…(se ha ganado mi confianza…pero sera la única manera de tenerlo a mi lado y asi poder cumplir con la voluntad de madara uchiha….destruire konoha con su ayuda….)

Naruto:"cierta información…?"*impactado*

Tobi: por algo te traje a este lugar…no te parece aquí no hay nadie…además mi amigo Zetsu dejo clones por si alguien decide seguirnos…y estos activaran unas esporas asiéndolos que caigan a dormir.

Naruto observa como el ninja renegado tobi comienza a quitarse la mascara naranjada hacia abajo dejando ver un sharingan y unas cicatrices en su cara."Yo soy Uchiha Obito"*dando un suspiro*

Naruto lograba observer fijamente al tercer uchiha " Hasta donde se solo estaban vivos, Itachi y sasuke…..*tenia varias preguntas que hacer*

Obito: Naruto al igual que tu y Itachi vengo de la aldea de la hoja…pero para ellos yo estoy muerto…

Naruto no logro entender porque dijo que para la aldea de konoha estaba muerto, acaso el fingió su muerte….

Obito: Naruto debo hablarte del objetivo de Akatsuki….ya te contare mi historia mas tarde…

Naruto logra acceder que óbito le contara el objetivo real de Akatsuki.

Obito: Naruto…nosotros los miembros de Akatsuki vamos a ir detrás de las bestias con colas…tu tienes a la bestia del zorro en tu interior….

Rapidamente ante esa respuesta de óbito naruto reacciona logrando sacar un kunai que tenia en su bolsa poniéndose en defensa.

Naruto entro furioso" ASI QUE PIENSAS QUE TE ENTREGARE EL KYUBI SIN PELEAR"!

Obito logra caminar un poco enfrente"El kyubi tiene que ser sellado al final de la estatua gedo mazou si no se rompera el balanze y el jutsu no funcionaria…pero para eso aun falta bastante naruto.."*lo mira fijamente*

Naruto a escuchar lo ultimo logra calmarse y decide a guardar el kunai.

Obito:"naruto te contare la verdad que la aldea de la hoja te oculto durante todo este tiempo…"

Naruto se encontraba confuso ya que primero le habla del objetivo de Akatsuki y ahora le hablara de su vida.

Naruto comenzó a ponerse palido no sabia que este ninja conociera toda su historia era algo que no esperaba comenzó a sudar y a la vez estar nervioso.

Obito logra recargarse en la piedra" Veamos por donde debo empezar*tocándose la cabeza*a si ya recordé….cuando el kyubi ataco a la aldea de konoha"

Naruto un poco nervioso"tu presenciastes el ataque?"*en duda*

 **Kyubi:( Ese sujeto..me trae mala espina me recuerda a madara uchiha…pero debo escuchar lo que le dice a naruto ya que no recuerdo una parte, eso se supone que yo estaba en el cuerpo de Kushina..….)**

 **Obito mira a naruto "** por cierto…no te parecía raro que celebraran en la aldea algo en el dia de tu cumpleaños?

 **NARUTO COMENZO A RECORDAR QUE SIEMPRE EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS LOS ALDEANOS LE HACIAN HOMENAJE AL 4TO HOKAGE YA QUE LOS SALVO DEL ATAQUE DEL ZORRO DE LAS 9 COLAS..**

Obito logra ver que naruto comienza a fruncir el ceño"como veras te e dado una pista de la identidad de tu padre….asi que no tiene caso que te diga quien es….por ahora hablaremos de otra persona importante de tu vida….tu madre…"

 **Naruto logra cerrar los ojos y nuevamente abrirlos con algo de tristeza.**

Obito: bueno naruto veras tu madre era la jinchuriki del zorro de las 9 colas antes que tu…

 **Naruto al escuchar esto quedo mas impactado ya que ni el zorro que llevaba dentro le habia dicho tal información importante.**

Obito: naruto los jinchurikis son las personas que llevan una bestia de cola sellado en ellos en su interior. La mayoría de ellos son rechazados en su aldea por el peligro que puedan llegar a ser, son odiados y maltratados…como en tu caso…tu madre...era del clan Uzumaki…y poseía un chakra poderoso y ella fue mandada a konoha para ser la jinchuriki del kyubi.

 **Naruto con mucha tristeza en sus ojos"el clan Uzumaki…, escuche hablar de ellos cuando era un niño en la academia…."(mi madre era de ese clan…)**

Obito: El clan Uzumaki vivía en la aldea de Uzushiogakure"aldea oculta del Remolino",*el ninja rubio permaneció con la mirada fijada en óbito*

Obito continuo" esa aldea naruto ya no existe fue destruida por algunas aldeas en el pasado que temieron de su poder principalmente El Fuinjutsu….que son las técnicas de sellado, ya que ellos podían sellar y almacenar seres vivos…el jutsu que tienes en tu estomago es un jutsu de sellado del clan Uzumaki…"

 **Naruto:"deberion ser sumamente famosos y poderosos para que los aniquilaran…."**

 **Obito** logra mover su dedo" Por esa misma razón en la segunda guerra mundial, los ninja los atacaron y destruyeron la aldea, actualmente esta en ruinas…"

 **Naruto aun confuso pregunta"como sabes que mi madre pertenecía a ese clan y no a otro?!"**

 **Obito logra observar como naruto comienza a sufrir en silencio pero decide continuar.**

 **Obito:"los uzumakis naruto…tienen una característica que no se puede evitar notar…su color de caballo rojo…"**

 **Naruto logra tocarse su cabello, óbito lo interrumpe"tu salistes a tu padre naruto….eres igual a el…"**

 **Naruto entro en shock estaba impactado no sabia si realmente todo lo que el uchiha le habia contado era cierto…**

 **Naruto decide nuevamente hacer preguntas para óbito**

 **Naruto:"de acuerdo óbito entonces mi madre fue la jinchuriki del zorro de las 9 colas? Porque ella…*con una voz baja***

 **Obito:"Por el bien de la aldea de la Hoja naruto…"*tono frustrado***

 **Naruto logra encogerse y golpea la pared estaba impactado por la revelación que tobi le habia dado, naruto comenzo a sacar sus propias conclusiones sin esperar que tobi le contara lo demás, no podía creer que por el bien de la aldea de konoha su madre también paso por lo mismo que el..de pronto un aura rojo comenzó a salir de naruto**

 **Obito comenzó a ver como el chakra del kyubi se hacia visible ante el.**

 **Obito:"naruto tranquilzate…"**

 **Naruto logra ver nuevamente fijamente al uchiha esta vez sus ojos estaban de color rojo.**

 **Obito:"si te descontrolas no podre contarte el resto…"*óbito espero a que naruto se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar.**

 **Obito:"bueno ahora que ya has dejado de llorar, tu madre vivía en la aldea oculta del remolino, antes que ese lugar fue atacado por las naciones…ella fue mandada a konoha ya que la jinchuriki del kyubi de ese tiempo iva a fallecer se llamba mito Uzumaki , la esposa del 1er hokage…**

 **Naruto comenzo a murmurar."porque…mi…madre…?"**

 **Obito: la respuesta es muy simple, ella poseía un chakra especial, además ella ignoraba que iva a ser el contenedor del famoso zorro de las 9 colas.**

 **Naruto comenzó nuevamente a mostrar furia la aldea de la hoja se habia burlado también de su madre.**

 **Naruto: entonces.. mi madre fue engañada por la aldea de konoha!*grito en tono furioso***

 **Óbito logra hacerle una seña de mano para que se calmara nuevamente" naruto, el sandaime hokage era el único que sabia la verdad, y el te la escondió…todo este tiempo…, tu madre iva a ser el sacrifico para el bienestar de ambas aldeas como eran alianza y esa era la prueba de lealtad para que el kyubi permaneciera en la aldea.**

 **Naruto: mi madre…también paso por esa soledad….lo mas seguro..*voz baja***

 **Obito continuo: bueno ya te conte el objetivo de Akatsuki, como el kyubi llego a tu madre, y ahora te dire como fue que tu lo tienes ahora…**

 **Naruto: mi padre fue el 4to hokage…el salvo a la aldea del zorro de las 9 colas…entonces el lo sello en mi….*agacho su cabeza mientras que lagrimas salian de ahí***

 **Obito logra ver a naruto como se destrozaba por dentro habia dado en el clavo para que sintiera odio asia la aldea y poder manipularlo fácilmente.**

 **Obito:"tu padre el 4to hokage era el mas poderoso de la aldea de konoha naruto, el era un genio, conocía los sellos de sellado que era muy difícil de aprender y fue gracias a tu madre…, cuando ellos eran jóvenes tu padre fue el único que reconoció a tu madre y eso los hizo que se enamoraran en una misión de rescate, tu padre el 4to hokage salvo a tu madre de unos ninjas de la nube que la habian secuestrado…pero aun asi…tu bien sabes que la soledad te invade…**

 **Naruto sabia que el uchiha tenia razón los aldeanos la trataron mal al igual que el icluso le pudieron haber dicho monstruo zorro entre otras cosas..**

 **Obito dio un gran suspiro:"el dia de tu nacimiento naruto…cuando una mujer jinchuriki esta a punto de dar a luz a un niño o niña, el sello que contiene al zorro de las 9 colas se debilita,*mira a naruto con malicia* El kyubi logro escapar! Logro encontrar una oportunidad!**

 **Naruto se impacto aun mas como óbito le contaba todo logrando exaltarlo nuevamente.**

 **Obito:" el yondaime logro sellar el kyubi dentro de ti para salvar a la aldea de konoha y para que reconocieran a su hijo como un héroe, pero ahora yo te hago la pregunta te han reconocido esa basura de la aldea? Te mintieron, como? Ocultándote la verdad naruto Uzumaki…y además te trataron como si la voluntad de tu padre no hubiera valido nada…**

 **Naruto no sabia que mostar todas sus emociones se habian juntado estaba solamente con los ojos cerrados ya no quería saber mas.**

 **Obito:" naruto…en verdad tu eres igual que yo, fuimos traicionados por la aldea de konoha, incluso te pongo el ejemplo de Itachi, le ordenaron matar a su clan para el bien de konoha y el acepto, aunque no mato a su hermano menor, y después fue traicionado por konoha…"**

 **Naruto: ya basta!*suspirando fuertemente***

 **Obito: date cuenta de una vez naruto, estuviste escondido durante mucho tiempo todas las personas de konoha te odiaron, incluso que fuiste tu que los salvo a ellos….*tono malicioso***

 **Naruto:"óbito…aunque me contaras todo esto…yo moriré si me sacan el kyubi de mi cuero vrd…?"**

 **Obito:*sonriendo*"estas mal naruto….ay una excepción….tu podras sobrevivir a la extracción ya que solamente ocupamos una pequeña porción del chakra del zorro de las 9 colas"! Que dices naruto quieres justicia, además lucharías por un sueño que esa es la meta de Akatsuki…"**

 **Naruto cierra los ojos para nuevamente abrirlos pero esta vez con la mirada fría de sed de venganza, logrando ver a óbito con una mirada llena de determinación, el odio abia corrumpido al ninja rubio oji azul ahora estaba mas que decidió en ayudar a óbito uchiha en su plan.**

 **Naruto:"Yo Acepto óbito, te ayudare en tu plan!"*tono frio**naruto logra extenderle la mano a óbito pero este se le acerca y le abraza***

 **Obito:" naruto eres como un hermano para mi, cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntarme ahora tendras todos los privilegios de Akatsuki…esta platica la matendras en secreto , Itachi no conoce mi verdadera identiad ya mas tarde te platicare sobre el sueño que me gustaría conseguir con tu ayuda.**

 **Ambos ninjas se separan y esperan a que naruto este tranquilamente, ahora Obito se coloca su mascara y comienza a retirarse pero es detenido por naruto.**

 **Naruto:"óbito, dejame ir al país del remolino…creo que ahí ay varios secretos que…solo yo podre encontrar…"**

 **Obito lo miro y le dijo que no habia problema que podría ir.*ambos ninjas regresan adentro de la caverna."recuerda naruto soy tobi…."**

 ***ambos ninjas logran regresar Itachi logra observar a naruto diferente sabia que tobi no era de fiar y mas si lograba poner al jinchuriki en su favor, aparte dudo si este le conto sobre las bestias de cola que le tenían prohbido decir***

 **Tobi entra en un cuarto, naruto se quedo muy pensativo cuando de pronto el líder de Akatsuki se comunica con ellos"Itachi buen trabajo ahora te uniras a Deidara y Sasori en otra misión, Naruto tu podras ir a ese lugar hemos, nos comunicaremos contigo en un par de días puedes partir.**

 **Itachi:(a cual lugar ira naruto…debo preguntarle)*Itachi se dirigo a naruto y este le habla*"Naruto a donde iras?"**

 **Naruto: Ire a la aldea oculta del remolino, quiero conocerlo….**

 **Itachi quedo sorprendido mientras veía al ninja rubio empacar sus cosas y logra salir de la caverna a toda prisa.**

 **/mientras tanto en konoha/**

 **Tsunade se encontraba en una reunión con el consejo y con los lideres de los clanes nuevamente.**

 ***la mayoría de los miembros ya se encontraban ahí asta que entra el halcón de guerra el hombre de cabello negro vendado y logra sentarse***

 **Sandaime: los e convocado a todos vosotros sobre el recién atentado en la aldea…akatsuki…*tsunade que tenia las manos puesta en la mesa interrumpe a su sensei***

 **Tsunade:" Las naciones de la nube y la aldea de la arena cooperaran en la captura de esa organización sin embargo no tenemos apoyo de la aldea de la neblina y de la roca."**

 **Danzo:" Itachi uchiha se volvió a burlarse de nosotros…mato a varios de mi shinobis.."**

 **Sandaime con una mirada de seriedad observaba a danzo.**

 **Inoichi:" Se dice que el compañero de Itachi era un jinchuriki esta confirmado eso hokage-san?**

 **Tsunade logra hablar en tono calmado:"no estamos seguro, pero sin duda es un ninja muy peligroso ya que el derroto a todos nuestros compañeros de la aldea…."**

 **Uno de los consejeros llamado Homura toma la palabra:" Necesitamos saber mas de esa organización y de sus metas…ya que al parecer lograron con su objetivo que era el hijo del señor feudal…el imperio del país esta en pena ahorita mismo por causa de nuestro descuido aunque esos ninjas son aterradores…**

 **Tsunade:"mataron a los anbus que les habia escoltado al feudal no son cualquier ninjas…!"**

 **Koharu:"es verdad eso, pero aun asi necesitamos ubicar sus movimientos asi podramos atenderles una trampa.."**

 **Hiashi(líder del clan hyuga)"Hokage-sama, sobre este incidente de hoy, es necesario formar un equipo de rastreo de los mejores ninjas y darles cazeria…."**

 **Tsunade mira algo asombrada a Hiashi su determinación estaba en su mirada.**

 **Tsunade:" Hiashi, ya un equipo especial se a conseguido para ir detrás de Akatsuki y poder conseguir información de ellos…al parecer jiraiya, junto Kakashi y Sasuke Uchiha nos brindaran dicha información asta entonces debemos reforzar la aldea y estar listos a cualquier llamado de ellos.**

 **Rapidamente el consejo con los miembros de los lideres ahí presentes comenzaron a dar nuevas opiniones y tomando las mejores decisiones para que se realizaran a favor de la aldea.**

 **Rapidamente la luz del sol comenzaba a desaparecer dejando ver la oscuridad. La noche habia llegado, naruto se dirigía a una velocidad impresionante logrando entrar en el país del fuego ocultándose sin problemas. Naruto logra llegar cerca de un puente largo donde al parecer unos ninjas mercenarios cerca del acantilado habian capturado a un ninja joven que pedia ayuda a gritos.**

 **¿?: AUXILIO PORFAVOR!(IMPOSIBLE ELLOS ME HAN CAPTURADO…NO VOLVERE A LA ALDEA..)**

 **Naruto se encontraba en las ramas observando, pero decidio preguntar algunas cosas…*naruto aparece enfrente de ellos.**

 **Ninja Renegado 1: Vaya que tenemos aquí…un ninja que viaja solo…*saca una espada***

Ninja renegado 2: es verdad solo miranlo al parecer esta asustado*los otros dos estaban detrás de ellos burlándose ante el ninja con nubes rojas.

Naruto no llevaba puesta su mascara ya no veía necesario esconderse ante los demás llego la hora para su venganza y este era una gran oportunidad.

*el ninja capturado se encontraba llorando tenia una banda de konoha pero al chico rubio no le importaba*

Naruto:"Donde quedan las ruinas de la aldea del torbellino"?*mirándolos*

Ninja Renegado 1: Guarda silencio mocoso *rápidamente naruto se le acerco y lo levanta del cuello con su mano derecha dejando impactados a sus compañeros,naruto rápidamente con la mano izquierda logra atraparlos a los demas en su barrera dejandolos asustados.

El ninja de konoha que se encontraba capturado se asombro porfin habia llegado alguien para salvarle.

Naruto:"Me responderas? Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?"*tono frio*

El ninja se quejaba pero no se rendiría rápidamente con sus manos intenta hacer que naruto le soltara pero no podía el ninja rubio le apretaba mas fuerte sus compañeros solo observan la acción sin poder aser nada.

Naruto:"Yo soy un miembro de Akatsuki…."* lo lanza tirándolo en la pura orilla del acantilado*

Los otros 3 intentaban escapar pero era inútil esa barrera de chakra los tenia capturados y no conocían ese jutsu sabían que ivan a ser derrotados por ese ninja.

Ninja renegado 1: Akatsuki…..perdoname…necesitaras viajar por este camino*logrando señalarle con el dedo….ahi llegaras a las ruinas…..*tosiendo *

Naruto con una mirada fría y tono frio habla:"vez que no era tan difícil"*observa al ninja capturado*

¿?:(Akatsuki…es la organización criminal buscada en todas partes….estoy en problemas…)

Naruto se dirigió al chico que se encontraba amarrado con unas cuerdas.

Naruto lo mira y le habla:"oye es cierto que ese camino me llevara al país del remolino?"

El chico miro a naruto con miedo no sabia si iva a vivir después de eso:"sii "!

El ninja renegado aun se encontraba en el suelo no podía creer que ese ninja lo habia dejando en una mala situación.

Naruto nuevamente lo mira fijamente pero de su mano logra lanzar 3 kunais a sus compañeros logrando matarlos sin dificultad, ya que al parecer el jutsu de barrera los tenia imovilizados y este podía dejar una grieta para que el ataque entrara sin dificultad.

El ninja vio con asombro la habilidad del Akatsuki mato a sus compañeros sin ninguna dificultad. Naruto se dirige hacia el ninja renegado, pero este tomo su espada y intento atacarle pero naruto rápidamente lo asesina con un kunai logrando apuñalarlo fácilmente.

Naruto rápidamente le quita las cuerdas que estaban atadas hacia el ninja de konoha lo cual este rápidamente se libera.

Naruto:"Quiero que cumplas con una misión que te dare…"*tono frio*"Ve a konoha y diles…que el hijo del 4to hokage esta vivo…y que pronto habrá Justicia…."*naruto rápidamente se retira por el puente dejando al ninja de konoha libre.

¿?:….ese…ninja…..el…hijo….del….4to….hokage….*impactado*

*la noche paso demasiado rápido para naruto nisiquiera se detuvo para dormir, tanta información que se le habia revelado por tobi le habia afectado*

 **Kyubi: naruto…**

 **Naruto: Kyubi…es verdad lo que dijo ese ninja…?**

 **Kyubi: si…(ese uchiha estoy seguro…que oculta otra cosa….pero debo estar alerta si yo corro peligro le avisare a naruto para escapar…)**

 **Naruto de pronto logra llegar a la aldea del remolino logrando observar los edificios cilíndricos que estaban caidos en el suelo. La aldea estaba rodeada por un gran rio. Solo habia un puente que estaba en muy mal estado pero naruto logra pasar sin problema.**

 **Naruto comenzó a buscar aver si encontraba algo entre las ruinas logrando llegar a un casa destruida que le llamo la atención, ese lugar parecía una biblioteca la casa estaba estaba completamente destruida pero adentro habia un camino donde el rubio comenzó a caminar pero fue interrumpido por un anciano.**

 **Anciano:"quien eres tu…?"*impactado* En su mano llevaba una antorcha***

 **Naruto se asombro al encontrar a un aldeano lo cual este rápidamente le habla:"eres del clan Uzumaki?"**

 **El anciano le negó la cabeza y le dijo que le siguiera.*naruto decidio seguir al anciano ya que este no parecía ser una amenaza para el lo cual salieron de esa casa destruida llegando a una torre que al parecer ese anciano habia logrado arreglar con el tiempo.**

 **Naruto:"increíble, la has construido tu anciano?"!*naruto estaba asombrado al ver que esa torre pesar que por fuera daba otra aparencia adentro era un lugar hermoso.*el anciano logra prender mas antorchas y se sienta en una silla.***

 **Anciano: quien eres tu joven…?*saco una pipa y comenzo a fumar***

 **Naruto: yo soy naruto Uzumaki, vine a este lugar para encontrar respuestas…de mi antiguo clan..pero no logre encontrar nada….no se nada de ellos…mi madre pertencia aquí…..solo vine por respuestas…pero no logro encontrar ninguna….**

 **Anciano:"chico yo presencie la guerra, me refugie en este lugar ya que al parecer era el único lugar seguro después de los ataques, nadie se acercaba aquí…a habido tanta paz en este lugar…tu clan joven desapareció ase mucho tiempo.**

 **Naruto: anciano podrías contarme sobre ellos?*naruto esperaba encontrar algunas respuestas de este anciano.**

 **El anciano continuaba fumando:"veamos los uzumakis era un clan muy poderoso y temido,eran maestros del Fuuinjutsu, conocidas como jutsus de sellados…*suspira* Los integrantes poseían varios Kekkei Genkai(barrera sanguínea) y jutsus prohbidos sumamente peligrosos. Tenian varios secretos, y eran considerados unos genios en todos los sentidos. Naruto sonria con las palabras del anciano ya que este las contaba con emoción y hacia gestos casi elogiando a su clan.**

 **Naruto de pronto habla con algo de tristeza" Es verdad, y a causa de sus secretos y habilidades fueron atacados en la 2da gran guerra ninja siendo los primeros en masacrar…."**

 **El anciano logra notar que naruto hablo con mucha tristeza.*de pronto comenzaron a escuchar ruidos en el exterior***

 **Naruto rápidamente saca un kunai y se prepara por si es un ataque.**

 **El anciano se asombro ya que otra persona se logro infiltrar en el lugar.**

 **Rapidamente naruto logra gritar:" SAL DE DONDE ESTES COBARDE!"*rápidamente entre los escombros aparece el sujeto que habia seguido al ninja rubio, era un ninja con pelo marron corto en punta. Llevaba puesta su chamarra verde de konoha, además de poseer un protector ninja en la frente de konoha, y en su cuello llevaba una bufanda azul.**

 **Naruto al ver al ninja se dirige hacia el"Tu el ninja de la hoja que haces aquí, dime o te aniquilare ahora mismo, crei que arias lo que te habia dicho!" *tono molesto***

 **¿?: Perdon!*se inclina ante el Akatsuki* Yo no tenia a donde ir, fui separado de mis compañeros en una misión, estoy seguro que ellos creen que e muerto, eres el único que puede ayudarme, me llamo Konohamaru!**

 **Naruto mira con mucha molestia hacia ese ninja de konoha ya que esperaba que fuera a dar su mensaje hacia el hokage pero este decidio seguirle hasta aquí.**

 **Naruto:"tsk…*el anciano logra salir logrando ver al chico de konoha por lo cual este le dijo a naruto que lo dejara entrar que no habría problema* Naruto decidio entrar logrando guardar su kunai y este ninja de konoha también entro.**

 **Anciano: naruto…por cierto*se dirige a uno de su cajones logrando sacar un pergamino y se lo lanza a naruto*"encontré esto hace mucho tiempo…pero como no poseo sangre de los uzumakis decide ignorar el contenido.**

 **Naruto logra abrir el pergamino logrando sorprenderse podría encontrar algo en el centro de la aldea, al parecer habia un camino subterráneo pero solo los que poseían sangre Uzumaki podrían lograr entrar ahí.**

 ***rápidamente naruto junto con el anciano y el ninja de konoha se dirigieron hacia el centro de la aldea destruida***

 **Naruto:" oye mocoso"*tono frio* Como te separastes de tu equipo?**

 **Konohamaru: al parecer fuimos atacados por unos bandidos mientras que nuestro sensei habia sido atrapado pero este logro escapar logrando poner a salvo amis 2 compañeros mientras yo logre tomar otro camino pero fui capturado y los demás ninjas atacaron al sensei cuando el venia por mi.**

 **Konohamaru: tengo preguntas que hacerte….eres el hijo del 4to hokage de la aldea de la hoja?!**

 **Naruto sintio un fuerte dolor al recordar toda la maldad que la hoja le habia hecho, rápidamente el mocoso le cuenta que el es nieto del sandaime hokage.**

 **Naruto al escuchar esas palabras le impactaron duramente pero decidio no mostrar debilidad y siguió el camino logrando ponerse por delante de los otros 2.**

 **Lograron caminar por la aldea asta llegar al centro de los edificios destruidos, rápidamente naruto remueve unas tablas donde claramente estaban unas escaleras que los llevaba hacia abajo donde al llegar entraron a una sala donde habia una barrera de los uzumakis.**

 **Konohamaru andaba de curioso y logro tocar la barrera logrando tener una quemadura en su mano lo cual le lastimo. El anciano rápidamente acude hacia Konohamaru demostrando tener habilidades de ninja medico logrando sanarle.**

 **Naruto analizo la barrera y llego a una conclusión:" Esta barrera solo puede ser desactivada por un Uzumaki"*naruto se muerde su dedo logrando sacar algo de su sangre y con ella toco la barrera logrando que esta reaccionara con la sangre de naruto haciendo que se desactivara dejando pasar al pasillo.**

 **Naruto y compañía lograron caminar hacia el fondo logrando llegar a otras escaleras que los dirigan aun mas para abajo lo cual caminaron cuidadosamente ya que no sabían si habian trampas ahí. Al llegar al fondo se encontraba una puerta lo cual naruto con mucho cuidado logra abrirla logrando entrar a una oficina secreta donde habia varios libros además de pergaminos, los 3 entraron y comenzaron a buscar aver si lograban encontrar algo útil.**

 **Naruto vio un cofre cubierto de polvo que le llamo la atención por lo cual se dirigió a el logrando abrirle dejando salir un increíble brillo de luz dejando asombrados a sus acompañantes.**

 **Naruto:"es una espada"* Toma la espada del cajón logrando sacarla de su estuche logrando sostenerla, rápidamente la espada se activo dejando un color amarillo brillante que reflejaba energía elctrica.**

 **Naruto estaba asombrado ante aquella arma no esperaba encontrarse semejante tesoro en este lugar.**

 **El anciano rápidamente reconoció la esapda:"increíble esa es la espada del Dios Trueno"!**

 **Konohamaru al escuchar eso se impacto:"la espada del dios trueno le pertenecía al Segundo Hokage, tobirama senju"*dejando caer gotas estilo anime***

 **Naruto:" ya veo.."*decide llevarse la espada***

 **Anciano: Naruto esa espada es única, puede cortar el chakra del rival.**

 **Naruto al escuchar esto del anciano la meti en su estuche y se la amarra en la espalda.**

 **Naruto y compañía siguieron buscando pero al parecer ya no encotraron nada asta que el ninja rubio observo un tapiz lo cual decidio agacharse y removerle logrando ver una palanca que decidio mover haciendo que uno de los libreros comenzara a moverse dejandolos entrar a un nuevo pasaje secreto lo cual se asombraron y entraron logrando llegar a un lugar donde habian artos pergaminos entre ellos 1 asta el fondo que daba mucho brillo.**

 **Naruto comenzó a leer algunos de ahí sorprendiéndose ya que habian varios jutsus increíbles que podría aprender ahí, pero le llamo la atención el ultimo que estaba al fondo lo cual decidio dirigirse a ese logrando tomarlo.*el pergamino parecía mas nuevo que los otros, al parecer estaba en un muy buen cuidado por lo cual decidio enseñárselos a los otros 2.**

 **Anciano: el pergamino ese, esta sellado naruto…*impactado***

 **Konohamaru: crees que sea buena idea…?**

 **Naruto: no lo sabremos asta que lo intente….**

 **NARRADOR: VAYA QUE SUCEDERA CUANDO NARUTO ABRA EL NUEVO PERGAMINO, ACASO LOS MIEMBROS DE KONOHAMARU LE ESTARAN BUSCANDO, QUE SUCEDERA CON KAKASHI, JIRAIYA Y SASUKE?, DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPTIULO UN SALUDO DESDE MEXICO….**


	4. Capitulo: 4

Capitulo 4: EN BUSCA DE ALIADOS

Naruto rápidamente rompe el sello del pergamino logrando abrirlo, una luz rápidamente cego al anciano y al ninja de konoha dejandolos caer inconcientes. De pronto del pergamino comienza a salir un espíritu logrando aparecer frente a el un ninja de edad superior.

Naruto se asombro ante esto logrando dejar caer el pergamino.

¿?:"POR FIN HAS LLEGADO…."*MIRANDOLO FIJAMENTE*

Naruto no sabia si ante el estaba una amenaza por lo cual decide sacar rápidamente un kunai.

Naruto: quien demonios eres!*gotas estilo anime*

¿?: "TU ME CONVOCASTES….ESE PERGAMINO ESTABA DESTINADO PARA TI NARUTO UZUMAKI..SE TODO SOBRE TI.…JINCHURIKI DEL KYUBI…..VENGANZA DE KONOHA…..AKATSUKI…"

Naruto estaba nervioso y a la vez impactado:"estaba destinado para mi?" "Imposible, como sabes eso"*IMPACTADO**guarda su kunai*

Naruto siguió observando al espíritu, tenia pelo largo y una barba de chivo. En su cabeza tenia puesta una banda ninja con el símbolo del remolino.

ESE PERGAMINO ME REVELO TODO SOBRE TI AL MOMENTO QUE PUSISTES TU SANGRE AHÍ…ES UNA DE MIS HABILIDADES..

Naruto logro percatarse de algo increíble:" Tu eres un miembro del clan Uzumaki!"

¿?:"ASI ES…TU ERES NUESTRO DECENDIENTE Y EL QUE VA A HEREDAR LA VOLUNTAD DE LOS UZUMAKI"*VE A NARUTO CON LA ESPADA QUE EL HABIA GUARDADO ASE MUCHO TIEMPO, TOBIRAMA SENJU LE ENTREGO COMO OBSEQUIO EN SU VISITA CON HASHIRAMA A UZUSHIOGAKURE*

Naruto logra sorprenderse y se inclina.*DE PRONTO EL CUARTO ENTERO COMENZO A BRILLAR*

Naruto algo impactado:"Que sucede!"

¿?:"DAREMOS UN PASEO POR MIS MEMORIAS".*Naruto quedo en shock con los recuerdos del anciano…**regresaron al cuarto*

¿?:"MUCHACHO YO SOY ASHINA UZUMAKI"*sonriéndole*" ANTIGUO LIDER DEL CLAN UZUMAKI"

Naruto al escuchar esto se sorprendió tanto y se levanta."Ahora lo entiendo.."

ASHINA: Nuestra aldea, joven naruto fue destruida en la segunda gran guerra mundial ninja..

Naruto: …se supone que ustedes eran invencibles…..*lo dijo en una voz muy pasiva*

ASHINA MIRABA AL RUBIO ALGO DESCONCERTADO" Naruto, nosotros éramos pacifistas, a pesar que teníamos poder para acabar con una nación entera, jamás lo intentamos, pero en ese momento de la gran guerra ninja hicieron un pacto las naciones ninjas*hizo una pausa*

Naruto: Un pacto!*impactado*"que hicieron"!

ASHINA:" La aldea de la nube, la aldea de la roca, la aldea de la neblina, esos tres…se aliaron para poder acabarnos…"

Naruto: Maldición!(me las pagaran caro…) Konoha no ayudo en nada…a pesar de su alianza..!*enojado*

ASHINA:" Naruto, konoha era nuestro mejor aliado en ese momento, pero no pudieron llegar a tiempo para impedir la masacre, ya que ellos también estaban en guerra"

Naruto: malditos de konoha…ya van varias…que me deben…ashina..debes comprenderme como me siento en este mismo momento!*enojado*

ASHINA LO MIRABA SOLAMENTE Y CONTINUO CON EL RELATO:" Esas 3 aldeas cuando invadieron Uzushuiogakure también sufrieron bastantes y gracias a tus recuerdos puedo decir que konoha los derroto y al parecer hicieron un símbolo en nuestra partida…"

Naruto logra sentarse logrando dar un gran suspiro…

ASHINA: NARUTO ESCUCHAME NECESITAS DESTRUIR A AKATSUKI YA QUE ELLOS PRESENTAN UNA AMENAZA PARA TI, ESE TAL OBITO TE MINTIO, CUANDO LA BESTIA LOGRA SALIR DEL CUERPO TU MORIRAS ENSEGUIDA.

Naruto: imposible..(Óbito me mintió…..) Después de todo me utilizo ese uchiha para sus beneficios*furioso*

ASHINA SE LE ACERCA Y RAPIDAMENTE TOCA A NARUTO LOGRANDO SELLAR EL JUTSU QUE PAIN LE HABIA COLOCADO PARA PODER PONERSE EN CONTACTO CON EL-En ese momento Nagato se encontraba con óbito lo cual al perder la señal de naruto se sorprende.

Nagato: madara, es naruto, perdí su señal!*sorprendido*

Madara(óbito): imposible!*impactado ante la revelación de nagato.

Naruto: que hiciste anciano!*sorprendido*

Ashina: selle el jutsu del enemigo de Akatsuki…no te preocupes…no sabrán nada de ti.

Naruto:(ya veo estaban cuidando me siempre….malditos…)

Ashina: TE TENIAN UBICADO SIEMPRE, PERO AL FINAL ARAS LO QUE SE TE ANTOJE, RECUERDA QUE NO DEBES FIARTE DE NINGUNO DE ELLOS, QUIZAS DE ITACHI SI….*AL PARECER EL FANTASMA COMENZABA A DESAPARECER* "YA VEO SE ACABA EL TIEMPO DE ESTAR AQUÍ…"

Naruto: espera aun tengo mas preguntas que hacerte!

Ashina: No te preocupes, eres nuestra decedencia naruto y confiamos en ti*se le acerca a naruto y comienza a entregarle cierto poder*

Naruto: que es esto que esta entrando a mi…*naruto recibió el poder de ashina pero también la mitad de su cabello se volvió rojo la parte izquierda mientras que el lado derecho aun estaba amarillo*

Ashina: te e entregado mi poder…úsalo sabiamente…Tu nueva vida comienza desde ahora…viaja por las naciones ninjas y recupera el honor de nuestro clan, naruto sufrirás, odiaras…pero al final….todo saldrá bien…aquí también encontraras varios pergaminos que te serán útiles, nos volveremos a ver, cuídate de Akatsuki, si llegas a enfrentarte con algún miembro, destrúyelos….*rápidamente el ninja desapareció*

Konohamaru y el anciano logran despertar logrando quedarse sorprendidos al ver que naruto los habia levantado a ambos.

Konohamaru: que paso?*algo mareado*"Pero que, tu cabello"!*sorprendido por notar el cambio de cabello en naruto

Anciano: estoy sorprendido también, aparte sentí algo que jamás olvidare, te miras alegre naruto.

Naruto se encontraba contento y para sorpresa en uno de los cajones estaba una banda de la aldea del remolino lo cual lo tomo y se la coloco.

Naruto observa a Konohamaru "QUIERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑES MOCOSO*TONO FRIO*

Konohamaru logra asustarse mientras que el anciano habla con naruto.

Anciano: de que hablas naruto*algo sorprendido*

Naruto: necesito ver a un viejo conocido de ase mucho tiempo, al parecer me será útil esta vez. Necesitare un compañero ya no pertenezco a Akatsuki…

El anciano logra juntar una mochila con ciertas cosas útiles para ambos ninjas lo cual naruto y el ninja llamado Konohamaru comienzan su viaje hacia cierto lugar desconocido donde se encontraba ese tal conocido suyo.

Mientras naruto y Konohamaru se encontraban saltando en las ramas de los arboles Konohamaru comenzó a hacerle preguntas nuevamente a naruto.

Konohamaru:"Oye naruto, eres el hijo del 4to hokage?"

Naruto esta vez decide hablar:" Si lo soy, mi padre era el yondaime, yo deje la aldea de la hoja ya hace varios años y no tengo intención en volver ahí…"

Konohamaru: que dices, no se porque aun sigo con vida, eres de Akatsuki un grupo criminal de los mas buscados, que fue lo que hiciste en la aldea?

Naruto: creí que irías a tu aldea y avisarías que yo estaba vivo, yo no hize nada, mas bien la aldea me guardo muchos secretos de mi padre y de mi, todos me odiaban Konohamaru,*lo mira fijamente* Naruto decide contarle su pasado a Konohamaru lo cual este se pone muy triste por la vida de naruto de niño.

Konohamaru: ya veo…mi abuelo…también tiene la culpa en esto…*algo triste lo dijo*

Naruto: asi es, no llevo mucho en Akatsuki pero ya decide abandonar el grupo y ahora tengo una nueva meta, pero antes de cumplirla necesito aliados que logre conseguir con el tiempo.

/mientras tanto en algún templo del país del fuego /

Kakashi junto con sasuke y Jiraiya se encontraban descansando por el largo viaje que habían comenzado a realizar.

Sasuke en ese lugar aprovecho el tiempo para mejorar su técnica del chidori logrando destruir los muñecos de entrenamiento con mucha facilidad.

Jiraiya:"sasuke es fuerte…pero dices que el compañero de Itachi lo derroto fácilmente…"

Kakashi: nos derroto a todos….es increíble pero ese ninja no es ordinario y si se trata del hijo de mi sensei debo ayudar en algo.

*de pronto un nuevo ninja logra llegar con los recién llegados.

Jiraiya lo observa fijamente logrando ver que el poseía una banda de konoha.

Kakashi logra reconocerlo y se sorprende."Tenzo…."

Sasuke aun se encontraba aplastando los muñecos de entrenamiento.

/mientras tanto en la entrada principal de konoha/

Un Equipo Ninja de konoha regresaba gravemente herido logrando llegar junto con 2 genin, se trataba de Udon y Moegi.

Uno de los guardias logra percatarse y logra mirar que el equipo Ebisu habia regresado de su misión pero al ver que el líder logra caer al suelo rápidamente junto con otros 2 acuden para atenderles quedándose sorprendidos al ver que Konohamaru el nieto del tercer hokage no estaba presente en el lugar.

Udon y Moegi comenzaron a llorar mientras que los otros 2 ninjas logran cargar a Ebisu y rápidamente lo llevan al hospital mientras que el otro escolta a los 2 hacia la oficina del hokage.

/en algún lugar del país del fuego/

Naruto junto con Konohamaru logran llegar a cierto lugar que parecía un pantano pero ahí se encontraba una entrada para entrar a una alcantarilla lo cual naruto remueve la tapa fácilmente y decide entrar ahí junto con Konohamaru.

Naruto:"oye enciende la antorcha"*rápidamente Konohamaru la enciende y comienza a mostrar el camino*

Konohamaru: naruto…que hacemos en este lugar…

Naruto: ase 2 años atrás…pelie contra el sannin de konoha orochimaru…ese sin vergüenza se encuentra en este lugar, creí que seria una pena matarle pero decidí dejarle con vida y hacer creer que el ya esta muerto.

Konohamaru: es vrd escuche que orochimaru habia muerto, en verdad es fuerte?

Naruto: es inferior ami*risa* de pronto aparecen 4 ninjas lo cual sorprendieron a Konohamaru que rápidamente se puso atrás de naruto*

Naruto le da risa y comienza hablar, "tiempo sin verlos, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya Y Jirobo, sigue ahí adentro orochimaru"?

Los 4 ninjas del sonido se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba del ninja rubio que ase 2 años los habia enfrentado y los habia dejado humillados y cerca de la muerte si no hubiera sido por Karin ellos estarían ahora muertos.

De Pronto entre las sombras aparece otro ninja "Si sigue ahí, naruto…aun espero mi revancha contra ti"

Naruto logra observar al ninja que estaba ahí se trataba de Kimimaro, el líder de los 5 del sonido, poseía ojos de color verdes, además de que se caracterizaba por su piel blanca y tiene en su frente dos puntos.

Los 5 del sonido escoltan a naruto por una puerta lo cual al entrar ahí lograron entrar a una especie de laboratorio subterráneo lo cual logran toparse con otros miembros se trataba de Suigetsu, Karin y jugo.

Konohamaru se encontraba asustado por el lugar que se encontraba.

Logran entrar a otra habitación donde ahí se encontraba orochimaru estudiando algo en un tubo de gas verde.

Naruto:"Tiempo sin verte orochimaru…"*tono frio*  
Orochimaru logra voltear y para sorpresa se traba del jinchuriki del kyubi.

Orochimaru:"Naruto…cuanto tiempo….escuche que te habías infiltrado en Akatsuki y que recién atacaste konoha"

Konohamaru no sabia que naruto ya habia atacado a la aldea de konoha.*quedo en shock*

Naruto:"Me mandaron junto con Itachi para matar al hijo del señor feudal"*logra caminar y se sienta en un sofá que logra ver. "derrote a la mayoría de los ninjas jounin de konoha con mucha facilidad.

Orochimaru: ya veo entonces…que trae asta aquí….*mirando a naruto*

Naruto:"jamás pensé que ocuparía de ti, necesito que me prestes algunos ninjas, iré a contratar aldeanos del país de ko ahí ay mucha gente que le gustaría trabajar para una reconstrucción de cierto lugar, además de que podrías moverte a vivir ahí ya que contigo Akatsuki no se atrevería atacarnos tan fácil, yo e abandonado el grupo"

Orochimaru junto con los presentes se sorprendieron ante la revelación del rubio.

De pronto naruto cuenta su resumen lo cual sorprende a orochimaru junto a su asistente Kabuto, naruto también les da entender su nuevo objetivo que será crear su propia aldea bajo sus propios ideales lo cual orochimaru termina aceptando dejando que lo acompañara Kimimaro y Suigetsu ya que naruto tenia pensado ir al país de las olas donde podría encontrar a los aldeanos.

Naruto junto a sus dos nuevos compañeros y Konohamaru terminan saliendo del escondite dirigiéndose ante aquel lugar.

Naruto logra llegar al lugar indicado con sus compañeros logrando hacer que un aldeano con una canoa les cruzara sobre el rio para llegar ala tierra de las olas.

La neblina era muy densa lo cual el aldeano tenia problemas para avanzar pero aun asi no se rendía.

De pronto se logra ver un puente que al parecer aun no estaba terminado.

Konohamaru: waoooh! Mira eso, es muy grande!*sonriendo y emocionado*

Rápidamente el aldeano logra molestare y le responde "cállate mocoso no hagas ruido ya se los habia dicho".

Naruto junto con Kimimaro y Suigetsu solo lo miraban fijamente.

Naruto en tono frio y molesto le responde" Oye ahora que lo pienso mejor porque no debemos hacer ruido?, acaso nos ocultas algo?"

El aldeano logra suspirar acomodando su sombrero de paja "Es que en este lugar es controlado por un magnate llamado gato, el es sumamente rico y poderoso, tiene bajo sus ordenes pandillas ninjas, el vino a nuestra isla para tomar control total de todo la mercancía de transportes de aquí, todas las embarcaciones están ahora bajo su contrato de el, si alguien lo reta morirá enseguida, ase algunos años puso en prisión a un sujeto llamado tazuna era un gran constructor que vino aquí pero a causa de que por el ,el puente fuera terminado, el miedo de gato es que el podríamos hacer contacto con los demás y pedir ayuda para que lo sacaran como el líder de nuestro hogar, y fue por eso que se deshizo de el.

Kimimaro:"ya veo, asi que gato es el sujeto que debemos buscar"

Naruto:"excelente, por fin alguien digno, es mas las cosas están saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba"*se aprieta la banda del remolino*

Suigetsu:"debemos buscarlo entonces"

*habían pasado 15minutos*Los ninjas lograron pasar sin ser localizados.

Aldeano:"lo hemos conseguido pasamos sin ser descubiertos, ahí esta la costa los dejare ahí y me retirare"*pasaron por un enorme túnel*

Por fin habían llegado ala tierra de las olas, el aldeano los deja en el muelle y se despide.

Naruto:"ahora primero investiguemos en este lugar sobre ese tal tazuna"*los ninjas siguieron a naruto* Algunos espías de gato estaban en el lugar y lograron ver a los nuevos turistas y fueron rápidamente a avisar al encargado a zabuza momochi lo cual este rápidamente decide ir a verles.

*Naruto junto con los demás se encontraban en un área vacía comiendo algunos pescados que compraron ya que no han podido encontrar nada sobre ese tal tazuna*

De pronto aparece un ninja lanzando una enorme espada, rápidamente todos lograron esquivarla sin ningún problema. La espada se dirigió hacia un árbol logrando atorarse ahí.*aparece arriba de ella Zabuza momochi*

Naruto:"yo me encargo no se metan en esto Suigetsu Kimimaro"

Suigetsu: ese es zabuza momochi, tiempo sin verte*risa*

Zabuza logra voltearse y se sorprende que se trataba de Suigetsu el hermano menor del fallecido mangetsu.(que hace el con este ninja, tengo varias preguntas…)

Kimimaro estaba en el modo defensivo mientras que Konohamaru se colocaba en medio de el y de Suigetsu.

Zabuza: Quien eres tu*señalando a naruto*

Naruto:"yo soy un ninja del remolino…"*rápidamente naruto se dirige con un kunai hacia zabuza lo cual este rápidamente lo ataca con su enorme espada* Ambos ninjas comenzaron a luchar ferozmente con sus armas pero al parecer ninguno de los dos caía.

Zabuza:"estoy impresionando pero no lograras vencerme"*se dirige al rio*Naruto al ver que intentaba escapar le persiguió pero para sorpresa de naruto al entrar al rio este se sumergió*

Naruto:(ya veo…el agua esta mas pesado me engaño)*de pronto aparece zabuza enfrente de el*

Zabuza comenzó a reírse:"te tengo Jutsu prisión de agua"*logrando hacer unas señas de mano logrando poner a naruto bajo una esfera de agua lo cual lo dejaba inmóvil.

Zabuza:" eres un tonto te descuidaste y te dejaste atrapar por mi, la esfera esta totalmente hecha por agua pero debido ala pesadez del material, es que es mas fuerte que el acero, asi que nunca podrás salir."*Zabuza tenia su mano dentro de la esfera para poder mantener a naruto dentro de ella.

Naruto:(este jutsu es peligroso ya que me quita la respiración puedo morir aquí , aunque conozco el defecto de este jutso,debo liberar chakra a través de mis puntos de presión y solo asi podre destruir este jutsu)*rápidamente naruto comenzó a concentrarse* 

Mientras tanto Kimimaro y Suigetsu se sorprendieron al ver que naruto habia quedado atrapado por el jounin de la neblina Zabuza pero de pronto la esfera comenzó a desestabilizarse lo cual sorprendió a zabuza la prisión de agua se habia desecho dejando salir a naruto y este rápidamente ataco a zabuza con su jutsu Choque de palma haciendo que la corriente de aire lanzara a zabuza desde el rio asia la tierra firme arrastrándolo fuertemente*boooom*

Zabuza se levanto enojado no podía creer que un mocoso le estaba dando una paliza.

De pronto naruto se pone atrás de el y crea un vortex de aire logrando hacer que zabuza caerá dentro del jutsu logrando causarle grandes daños en todas las partes del cuerpo cayendo directo en un árbol *naruto le lanza varios kunais logrando clavarlo*

Zabuza:"aaaaaagh!*Naruto se recarga en el mismo árbol que se encontraba zabuza*"ESTAS ACABADO TONO FRIO"

Zabuza:"quien eres tu…no…eres…un ninja ordinario…."*suspirando lentamente*

Naruto:"Soy el ninja que traerá la paz a este mundo, pero antes de esa paz necesito acabar con todos aquellos que se opongan"

Zabuza:"la paz…tal cosa…no …existe..*suspirando**naruto lo golpea en la panza*

Naruto:"YA TE LO DIJE YO ME ENCARGARE DE TODO, AHORA ME DIRAS DONDE SE ENCUENTRA EL CONSTRUCTOR DEL PUENTE LLAMADO TAZUNA, O MORIRAS AQUÍ MISMO"!*Mientras tanto en un árbol se encontraba un ninja con una mascara de la neblina observando la pelea de cómo zabuza fue humillado ante ese ninja del remolino*

Zabuza comenzó a hablar lentamente:"ese sujeto esta en la prisión de la aldea, pero será inútil ay muchos bandidos ahí…claro son inferiores ami pero son demasiados para ti solo….y para tu equipo…

Naruto miro con zabuza estaba en las ultimas cuando de pronto alguien lanzo una aguja que travesó el cuello de zabuza logrando hacer que este cayera muerto.

Naruto rápidamente observa a un ninja de la neblina que estaba ahí junto con ellos.

¿?: Disculpen pero vine por el…*rápidamente el ninja da una explicación que era un anbu rastreador de la neblina y su misión era llevarse el cuerpo de zabuza* A naruto no le importaba pero por si las dudas se aseguro que estuviera muerto y después junto con su equipo se dirigieron ala cárcel del país para liberar a ese tal tazuna.

/en un lugar ya lejos del equipo de naruto/

El ninja anbu de la neblina logra acostar el cuerpo de zabuza*de pronto este al parecer logra despertar de la muerte*

Zabuza: ese maldito ninja!(asi que aun existen ninjas del remolino…)*quitándose la aguja*

¿?: zabuza, eres un bruto bien sabes que ellos podrían haberte matado ese ninja te dejo en este estado actual estas muy débil….

Zabuza: ya basta haku, ponerme en estado muerto me pareció buen idea pero atacarme el cuello sabiendo que ya estaba grave mente herido…

Haku: bueno ahora descansaremos mientras te recuperas..

Zabuza: Ellos irán por gato…estoy seguro…

/en la cárcel del país de ko/

Guardia: Oye tu a donde crees que vas!*un kunai le atraviesa el pecho*"ag.…"!*muerto*

Guardia 2: Maldito!*Kimimaro le atraviesa con los huesos de su jutsu*

Guardia 3: Desgraciados!*logra tocar un botón de emergencia**Suigetsu alcanza a matarlo con una espada chica que poseía*

*adentro de la cárcel*

La alarma habia sonado y los guardias que estaban adentro comenzaron a dirigirse afuera mientras que en ese momento de sorpresa gato se encontraba en las oficinas de ahí junto con varios pandilleros que habia contratado.

Tazuna estaba en la prisión y estaba preocupado ya que la alarma habia sonado, algo que nunca habia hecho.

"RASEN RINGU"*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM* Una gran explosión ocurrió en el lugar*

De pronto naruto se acerca al área donde estaban varios aldeanos inocentes por lo cual hablo el.

Naruto:"donde esta el constructor del puente tazuna"!*mirando a todos* Este rápidamente se para y grita que es el.

Naruto le dice a Kimimaro y a Suigetsu que los liberen ya que le tendrán que regresar el favor pronto. Naruto se dirige hacia donde estaba tazuna logrando destruir la celda y dejándolo libre.

Naruto: necesito hablar con usted salgamos de este lugar.

Rápidamente naruto junto con su equipo y los aldeanos de la prisión lograron salir pero para sorpresa afuera se encontraba gato con varios ninjas.

Naruto estaba molesto asi que decidió encargarse de ellos personalmente comenzó a crear un rasen ringu enorme con anillos alrededor lo cual lo lanzo directamente hacia todos ellos logrando asesinarlos sin ningún problema*booooooom*

Zabuza y haku se encontraban escondidos en el lugar logrando ver la escena quedando sorprendidos ante aquel ninja.

Naruto:"andando vámonos de aquí"*rápidamente tazuna los llevo a su hogar donde ahí estaba su nieto, mientras que los que estaban en prisión fueron a reunirse con sus familias.

Naruto y su equipo estaban platicando afuera de la casa cuando de pronto aparece zabuza y el ninja de la neblina.

Naruto al verle se sorprende y sonríe:"PENSE QUE HABIAS MUERTO…"

Zabuza: oye…eres muy fuerte tengo que admitirlo, acabaste con mi amo, asi que ya no me queda nada aquí…quiero unirme contigo no eres un ninja ordinario…

Naruto:"Me parece perfecto, serias de gran ayuda zabuza además Suigetsu no se sentiría tan solo"*mirando ahora a su compañero*

La familia de tazuna salió y se sorprendieron al ver que ahí estaba zabuza y su acompañante pero naruto le cuenta y al aparecer todo sigue normal.

/en algún lugar de Akatsuki/

*Zetsu logra salir bajo tierra*

Pain: y entonces lo encontraste?!*nervioso*

Zetsu: no al parecer no esta en el país del remolino, acaso abra muerto?!

Óbito: su chakra tampoco lo detecto algo paso, pero Zetsu ya reviso aquel lugar y no hallo nada, es extraño….

/de regreso con naruto y los demás/

La noche habia llegado y todos decidieron festejar mientras que naruto hablaba con tazuna porque necesitaba gente para poder reconstruir la aldea del remolino lo cual en agradecimiento la mayoría de los aldeanos aceptaron que ala mañana siguiente partirían ahí para comenzar la reconstrucción lo cual logro alegrar bastante a naruto.

/mientras tanto en konoha/

Hiruzen se encontraba con Ebisu en el hospital esperando que este despertara ya que se habia desmayado de lo débil que estaba.

Sus dos genin que le acompañaban le contaron todo a la hokage actual, Hiruzen se encontraba ahí y le dio mucha tristeza saber que su honorable nieto ahora estaba allá afuera perdido o quizás muerto….aun asi sabiendo en el problema que estaba Konohamaru decidió mandar un equipo anbu para encontrarle.

LA NOCHE PASO HASTA LA MADRUGADA EN EL PAIS DE LAS OLAS CUANDO LOS ALDEANOS YA TENIAN PREPARADOS SUS CANOAS PARA REMAR Y ALGUNOS EQUIPAJES, NARUTO JUNTO A SU EQUIPO EMPEZARON A PATIR POR EL RIO SE LLEVARON ARTAS HERRAMIENTAS Y MUCHA COMIDA NARUTO DEJO 1 CLON BAJO SUMA VIGILANCIA EN CASO DE QUE ALGO SE SALIA DE CONTROL EN SU AUSENCIA CON LA MAYORIA DE LOS HOMBRES.

Los aldeanos junto con los ninjas lograron llegar a buena hora comenzaron a descargar sus herramientas de trabajo junto con las reservas de comida.

Tazuna: joven naruto, esta aldea es muy grande no cabe duda que será un buen reto para mi mis compañeros de la aldea.

Naruto: podría renacer la aldea del remolino?

Tazuna lo miro asombrado aun no creía que la construcción de la aldea ya empezaba.

Tazuna: siempre debemos avanzar naruto, olvidar el pasado y enfocarnos en el presente para tomar las mejores decisiones para el futuro. Naruto le entrega los planos de cómo quiere que este la aldea para poder protegerla sin ningún problema.

*habia pasado 1 hora y al parecer todo marchaba bien*

Naruto estaba disfrutando de la vista de la reconstrucción de la aldea del remolino.*de pronto al lugar acudieron orochimaru con los demás ninjas además que trajo varios ninjas que aun trabajaban para el para ayudar en la construcción.

El anciano que vivía en tal lugar les dio la bienvenida a todos y además se quedo también ahí para enseñarles algunas cosas que aun podían ser útiles para la aldea.

Naruto decidió hablar con orochimaru sobre la defensa de la aldea asi que llegaron a un acuerdo.

*de pronto naruto logra ver un poco inquieto a zabuza por lo cual este le habla*

Naruto:"oye, ahora eres parte de mi familia, que te parece si entrenamos un poco", naruto logra sacar su espada que tenia en su estuche.

Zabuza se sorprendió al ver que la espada de naruto sacaba electricidad.

Zabuza: esto será divertido naruto, debo admitir que eres fuerte *se lanza hacia el y comenzó la pelea*

Era muy temprano en la aldea del remolino los aldeanos se dividieron el trabajo comenzaron a construir las murallas, habia muy buena vista, naruto junto con zabuza duraron un buen rato con el combate para después practicar ejercicios de agilidad y algunas flexibilidades que serian útiles para el combate.

Zabuza: ahora lo entiendo eres el jinchuriki del zorro de las 9 colas…es por eso que tienes tanto chakra además de una enorme resistencia, tus curaciones también deben ser mejores que cualquier ninja normal.

*rápidamente llega tayuyá junto con Karin con algo de comida para los dos ninjas lo cual decidieron reposar y comenzaron a comer*

Konohamaru se encontraba en el rio sentado en la costa, sabia que por mientras estaba a salvo pero cuando volvería a ver su aldea, acaso naruto le habrá hecho algo malo a su aldea mientras el estaba ausente, pero el sabia que no habia nada de que preocuparse ya que si naruto hubiese querido desde el momento que el le dijo que era el nieto del tercero lo hubiera matado por venganza.

*naruto se aproxima y logra tocarle el hombro a Konohamaru*

Naruto:"oye tranquilo no pienso atacar a konoha mientras no se metan conmigo….""además te tengo una buena noticia, e decidido entrenarte personalmente, me serás de gran ayuda en este lugar que te parece?"

Konohamaru logra emocionarse al parecer naruto habia perdido el tono frio y recuperaba esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Narrador: Han pasado 6 meses exactamente desde la construcción de la aldea del remolino, naruto logro juntar varios talentosos ninjas y mas obreros para la obra de la aldea lo cual se habia finalizado con éxito, Konoha actualmente pasa por una crisis de recursos además de que las otras naciones comenzaron a quejarse y pusieron en punto rojo a konoha por ocultarles sobre varias cosas que estaban sucediendo con los Akatsuki. La mayoría de las veces se reunía la hokage con los miembros de los lideres de los clanes de konoha y con los consejeros para hablar sobre la posible guerra que pronto estallara. Además de que también se escucho el rumor sobre un nuevo grupo mercenario pero no causaban alborotos tanto como Akatsuki, además de que también jiraiya junto con yamato, Kakashi y sasuke habían logrando recolectar bastante información sobre algunos miembros de Akatsuki que pronto traerán a la aldea para poder encontrar algunos puntos débiles en ellos. Los anbus enviados por el tercer hokage no lograron encontrar a Konohamaru por lo cual lo dieron por muerto y fue una gran tristeza para la familia Sarutobi. En este tiempo Akatsuki no habia hecho ningún movimiento tan fuerte, nadie sabe realmente que sucedió.

/en el país del fuego/

Dos ninjas que portaban el uniforme de Akatsuki se habían encontrado con algo muy valioso se trataba de algunas cabezas que valían mucho dinero para dicha organización.

Kakuzu:"vaya, creo que hoy es nuestro día de suerte Hidan, estamos en frente de jiraiya uno de los legendarios sannin de konoha, Kakashi el ninja que copia, el otro no lo conozco pero al niño si, es el hermano de Itachi uchiha"!*sonriendo*

Hidan:"esto será muy divertido"*haha*"lord jashin por favor manifestate y dame de tu poder para acabarlos!"

Jiraiya: después de todo fue mala idea buscar información de mas, Kakashi ustedes deben partir a konoha yo me encargare de ellos 2.

Kakuzu logra gritar:"Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte personalmente yo los matare!"

La batalla dio su inicio rápidamente los dos ninjas de Akatsuki comenzaron el ataque mientras que los ninjas de konoha también respondieron.

La batalla estaba siendo muy dura, los miembros de Akatsuki estaban en otro nivel mas alto que ellos y ellos lo reconocían, los de konoha siguieron insistiendo pero era inútil comenzaron a cansarse mientras que los dos miembros de Akatsuki parecía que no habían peleado enserio.

Kakashi suspirando:"son fuertes jiraiya…"

Jiraiya:"debemos encontrar un modo para detenerles…"*sudando*

Yamato:"entonces cual es el nuevo plan?"

Sasuke habia recibido un fuerte golpe de kakuzu lo cual apenas logro levantarse nuevamente.

Sasuke:"des…gracia.. dos…."*tenia su sharingan activado*

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki se comenzaron a burlarse de los ninjas de konoha.

Hidan:"que patéticos son ustedes, deberían morir por la pésima diversión que nos dan".

*de pronto cerca del combate que se estaba realizando 2 ninjas se dirigían por ese camino para llegar a la aldea del remolino* Naruto junto con su discípulo Konohamaru portaban bandas del remolino en su cabeza, habían logrado hacer un gran negocio en cierto pueblo y regresaban con el botín para su aldea, mientras que iban por un camino mas corto a su aldea se percataron que habia un combate por lo cual rápidamente se dirigieron allá saltando en rama en rama logrando llegar cerca y colocándose en las ramas de los arboles para no ser detectados.

Konohamaru: sensei, esos son ninjas de Akatsuki son las nubes rojas que describiste a nuestros ninjas, al parecer por fin aparecieron nuevamente.

Naruto:"llego el momento de aniquilarlos…"*tono frio*

Konohamaru: sensei están peleando contra ninjas de konoha…no se si sea buena idea….

Naruto:"Son kakuzu y Hidan…son peligrosos pero nosotros estamos en otro nivel"*ambos ninjas se colocan 2 mascaras*"Bueno Konohamaru, te encargas de que nadie interfiera voy a sellar el alma de Hidan"

LOS NINJAS COMENZARON A ACERCARSE LENTAMENTE PARA OBSERVAR COMO LOS NINJAS DE KONOHA ESTABAN AGOTADOS Y SOLO UNO ESTABA AUN FIRME SE TRATABA DE JIRAIYA UNO DE LOS LEGENDARIOS SANNIN DE KONOHA.

*rápidamente asen su presencia los dos ninjas enfrente de jiraiya*

Kakuzu logra ver a esos 2 con algo de nostalgia.*uno de ellos comienza a caminar hacia ellos*

Hidan: oye idiota, quien te crees, el héroe que salvara a esos idiotas?"*moviendo su guadaña*

¿?: Vine a matarlos a los dos, ya era hora que aparecieran malditos, caza bijuu….

Kakuzu:"sabes lo de los bijuu…."*sorprendido*

Jiraiya:(caza bijuu?) oigan ustedes 2 ellos son peligroso…que tratan de hacer…huyan de aquí…o quieren morir….?*agotado y cansado*

Rápidamente naruto se dirigió hacia Hidan logrando golpear el suelo y levantar una enorme pierda lo cual la lanza hacia Hidan que la recibe fuertemente.*booom* Mientras tanto Kakuzu rápidamente lo ataca con un jutsu de fuego lo cual naruto saca su espada de dios trueno lo cual corta el jutsu de kakuzu logrando evitar el daño.

Kakuzu:(pero que su espada corto mi ataque!) Eres fuerte, tienes agallas al enfrentarte a nosotros…tu solo.

Jiraiya quedo impactado al ver como ese ninja logro hacer unos grandes movimientos en pocos segundos en verdad estaba sorprendido.

¿?: fuerte, yo diría que soy el indicado para traer la paz a este mundo….*tono frio*

Kakuzu: de que rayos hablas…no me vengas con cuentos!*tono furioso*

Mientras tanto los otros miembros de konoha estaban ya levantados y escuchando la conversación de esos ninjas.

Sasuke: Kakashi sensei, quien es ese tipo, esta poniendo a los dos miembros de Akatsuki en una situación difícil.

Yamato: en verdad los esta forzando a pelear enserio por lo que vi.

Kakashi:(esos dos ninjas deben estar en su misma altura el otro esta atrás viendo como su compañero pelea contra esos 2)."Si sasuke…"

De pronto Hidan llega algo molesto con kakuzu" Ese idiota me arrugo la ropa, kakuzu no te metas yo me are cargo de el personalmente!"

Kakuzu: no lose Hidan, debemos estudiarlo un poco mas…(el otro esta observando los movimientos de Hidan estoy seguro, entonces no debo hacer nada yo asi lo agarro desprevenido)

Hidan:"kakuzu no te preocupes por mi"*saca su guadaña y se lanza nuevamente hacia naruto*

¿?:" YA VEO TU SERAS EL PRIMERO EN MORIR ENTONCES"*rápidamente naruto ataca con su espada logrando cortarle el brazo derecho por completo*"desgraciado no lo entiendes soy inmortal no me mataras"*risa*

En ese momento Hidan comenzó a sentir miedo al ver que los ojos del que estaba dentro de la mascara estaban rojos.

¿?: HAS FALLADO HIDAN*UTILIZA UNOS SELLOS DE MANO Y LOGRA COLOCAR UN SELLO EN EL CUERPO DE HIDAN*NUEVAMENTE NARUTO LE CLAVA LA ESPADA PERO ESTA VEZ EN EL CORAZON*

Hidan comenzó a quejarse fuertemente por fin habia conocido el dolor de ser un mortal, pronto se quedo quieto sin decir ninguna palabra estaba totalmente muerto.*naruto como premio toma el anillo de Hidan.

Los de konoha estaban sorprendidos este ninja fácilmente acabo con uno de los Akatsuki sin tanto batallar.

Kakuzu:(imposible, Hidan esta muerto, ese sujeto sello su alma!)*preocupado*

Naruto se giro logrando ahora poner su mirada hacia kakuzu.

Kakuzu: eres un maldito como te atreviste en acabar con Hidan!*tono furioso*

¿?: PRONTO TE REUNIRAS CON EL, EN 1 MINUTO DESEARAS SEGUIR ESTANDO AQUÍ!

Kakuzu rápidamente se lanza nuevamente hacia ese ninja pero naruto rápidamente logra juntar suficiente energía para soltar su jutsu cuando kakuzu estaba demasiado cerca su raseringu lo cual se parecía al rasenshuriken pero en versión oscuridad logrando impactar directamente a kakuzu logrando acabar con el y con sus corazones dejándolo muerto*boooom*

Jiraiya: Imposible!*sorprendido*(esta técnica se parece al rasengan pero una versión mas poderosa!)

Kakashi: no puedo creer lo que vi….(esa técnica me es familiar de algún lugar..) Es el ninja que ataco la aldea de konoha!*la presión del aire del lugar comenzó a empujarlos*

Yamato: ese ninja tiene demasiado poder…los elimino..*el aire comenzó a empujar a yamato*

Sasuke: Es verdad es el ninja que ataco la aldea!*naruto y su compañero se dirigieron al cuerpo de kakuzu y rápidamente le quitaron el anillo ahora ya no existen 2 miembros de Akatsuki.

Jiraiya con algo de confianza comienza a acercarse a ellos pero naruto rápidamente le lanza un kunai a los pies como señal de advertencia que debía detenerse ahí.

Jiraiya: Quien eres….?

El ninja con la mascara observa a su discípulo y este decidió no hacer contacto con ellos.

Konohamaru decidió voltear a ver a jiraiya y este le responde:"Somos ninjas del país del Remolino"!

Jiraiya al escuchar esto se sorprende bastante:" Imposible esa aldea esta destruida"!

De pronto naruto esta vez decide hablar:"Al parecer ay un nuevo líder Uzumaki que creo la aldea, y este propone traer la paz al mundo"*Tono frio*

Kakashi junto con los demás miembros comienzan a acercarse junto a jiraiya.

Kakashi:"escuche bien? Dijiste ninjas del país del remolino? No mientas tu eras un miembro de Akatsuki"*algo sorprendido también*

Naruto y Konohamaru tomaron su distancia de los ninjas de konoha.

Naruto:"LES ADVIERTO QUE PRONTO SENTIRAN EL DOLOR POR HABER CAUSADO LA DESGRACIA DE ESA ALDEA, KONOHA USTEDES PAGARAN CARO POR LO QUE LE HICIERON AL LIDER, Y SOBRE AKATSUKI YA NO SOY MIEMBRO DESDE HACE UN BUEN TIEMPO!"*TONO FRIO Y AMENAZANTE*

Los presentes al escuchar esto se impactaron el ninja enmascarado les acaba de revelar una información muy importante.

Jiraiya:"el…líder..como..se..llama?"*comenzó a imaginarse de cierta persona*

Naruto estaba molesto hacia esos ninjas;"EL NINJA ES EL JINCHURIKI DEL KYUBI, EL NINJA QUE ESCAPO DE ESA ALDEA QUE TODOS LE ODIABAN, EL HIJO DEL YONDAIME HOKAGE"!*TONO FURIOSO*

Sasuke rápidamente interviene:"No me interesa quien eres pero debes llevarnos con naruto!"

Rápidamente el otro ninja habla:" La seguridad de la aldea es extrema además no podrás entrar ahí, hay un código que solamente los que salen podrán entrar nuevamente.

Sasuke comienza a crear un chidori y este se lanza hacia Konohamaru pero este ninja rápidamente le evade y logra contra arrestar con un orbe oscuro parecido al rasengan*booom*

Sasuke logra caer al suelo con la explosión, rápidamente yamato lo atrapa y lo jala hacia el.

Yamato:"sasuke estas muy débil no devistes haber hecho eso"*mirándolo seriamente*

Jiraiya rápidamente detiene a los demás ninjas para que no atacaran:"basta ya!"

Naruto:"El líder pronto regresara para ajustar cuentas…"

Jiraiya: "El país del remolino, no es por presumir pero si no me derrotas aquí, ahorita mismo nos dirigiremos con ustedes o seré capaz de atraparlos por las malas hasta que me lleven hacia el.*retando a naruto*

Naruto mira a Konohamaru y le hace una señal lo cual su compañero utiliza un sello de manos logrando hacer que Kakashi, yamato y sasuke quedaran atrapados en una barrera morada.

Kakashi:(es el mismo jutsu de la vez que el Akatsuki ataco la aldea!)

Sasuke:(desgraciado nos atrapo y para colmo en un jutsu que ya habia caído!)

Yamato:(un jutsu de barrera será difícil de romper)

Jiraiya:"Vaya me dejaron libre eso quiere decir que pelearas conmigo"*rápidamente jiraiya se muerde el dedo y comienza a realizar su sello logrando utilizar" Kuchiyose no Jutsu"*logrando invocar a un sapo enorme*

Bunta:" tiempo sin verte jiraiya para que me has invocado"!*tono serio*

Jiraiya:"me ayudaras a capturar a esos 2 ninjas al parecer tienen información sobre naruto el hijo de Minato"*rápidamente bunta saca su espada y se lanza hacia naruto*

El ninja de la mascara solamente se quedo quieto cuando de pronto de su cuerpo salieron unas cadenas que rápidamente atraparon al sapo gigante dejándolo inmóvil completamente.

Jiraiya al ver esto logra impactarse:"Imposible esas cadenas, pueden atrapar a cualquier rival"!

Naruto: "asi es, y las Utilize para inmovilizar a tu mascota" Cadenas de Diamantina"*rápidamente naruto se tele transporta detrás de jiraiya con una velocidad impresionante logrando golpearlo fuertemente haciendo que este se estrellara con varios arboles*booom*

Naruto logra hacer que el sapo gigantesco desapareciera*pfff*

Naruto se dirige con Konohamaru y voltea a ver a Kakashi **"DILE AL HOKAGE QUE NARUTO UZUMAKI ES EL LIDER DE UZUSHIOGAKURE Y QUE PRONTO REGRESARA PARA RECLAMAR CIERTAS COSAS, ENTRE ELLAS LAS COSAS DE SU CLAN Y SI NO LE OBEDECEN EL LOS ACABARA.*DESAPARECEN LOS DOS NINJAS LOGRANDO HACER QUE LA BARRERA DESAPARECIERA DEJANDO LIBRE ALOS NINJAS***

Kakashi rápidamente se dirigió con jiraiya logrando encontrarle aun con vida pero ese golpe que habia recibido fue demasiado fuerte haciéndolo que perdiera el conocimiento.

NARRADOR: NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO


	5. Capitulo: 5

Capitulo 5: Malas Noticias, Una vieja leyenda Resurge! El Raikage vs Ice.

Naruto y Konohamaru habían salido de prisa del lugar logrando tomar demasiada ventaja por si los ninjas de konoha decidían seguirlos.

Mientras tanto Kakashi junto con tenzo(yamato) y sasuke se dirigieron al pueblo mas cercano donde ahí encontraron a un ninja medico que atendiera a jiraiya que se encontraba lastimado además de que habia perdido el conocimiento.

*sasuke logra salir del lugar quedándose en el patio molesto por la humillación que habia recibido por los Akatsuki y ese ninja que poseía aquella mascara.

Sasuke:(su jutsu fue superior al mío, asi que ninjas del remolino…., además de que ese sujeto estaba con el…)De pronto alguien le toca al hombro a sasuke.

Sasuke logra voltear y es Kakashi.

Kakashi:"sasuke necesito que invoques tu halcón y que entregue este pergamino hacia la quinta hokage". Sasuke obedece invocando su halcón y haciendo que este llevara el pergamino para avisarle la situación a la gondaime hokage.

/En konoha/

*sala del consejo*

*logran entrar la quinta hokage junto a su asistente shizune logrando ver a koharu y homura, logra tomar asiento*

Koharu:"Tsunade me alegra que haigas llegado…"*tono preocupada*

Tsunade se sorprende por el tono de voz de Koharu.

Tsunade:"que sucede ahora…"?*mirando a los dos consejeros*

Homura logra dar un suspira y habla:"Se trata de un nuevo problema…."

Tsunade:"un nuevo problema tskk..que sucede respondan"!*tono molesta*

Shizune solo miraba como tsunade miraba con mucha rabia a los dos consejeros.

Koharu continua hablando:" al parecer la heredera del clan hyuga escapo hace 2 horas….logro salir de la villa tsunade, no sabemos como lo hizo…."*agachando la cabeza*

Tsunade:"que la heredera del clan hyuga, porque hizo eso!"*sorprendida*

Homura:" al parecer hay conflictos en el clan hyuga, y el líder Hiashi no aceptaba que le colocaran el sello del ave enjaulado a hinata, pero al final acepto".

Koharu:"uno de los ancianos del clan hyuga vino hacia nosotros y nos dijo que Hiashi se rehusaba, que el era el líder y reto al consejo".

Shizune al igual que la hokage estaban impactadas.

Shizune:"como que retar al consejo?"

Koharu: uno de los ancianos hyuga con mas edad que se encontraban con el le dijo que tenia que ser obligatorio, hinata tendría que tener el sello del ave enjaulado y perdería la herencia, además de que también pasaría a ser de la segunda rama principal, ya que hinata no cumplía con las expectativas para ser la líder del clan.

Tsunade:"ya veo asi que la chica decidió escapar de la aldea…tomo su decisión ella…"

Koharu:" asi es pero Hiashi desde su juventud siempre ha obedecido las reglas y las ordenes que le dan los superiores y termino aceptando algo que desagrado totalmente a su hija. Lo acorralaron los del consejo a Hiashi y ahora ahí tienen las consecuencias…."

Shizune:" y al final termino huyendo de konoha…"

Tsunade:" esa chica tiene mucho potencial, no saben lo que hacen"*mordiéndose el labio*

Homura:"recién le avisaron a Hiashi que hinata no se encontraba en la mansión hyuga por lo cual no dieron con ella y creen que ha huido de la aldea, mando a 5 ninjas hyuga experimentados en su búsqueda".

*de pronto un anbu logra llegar rápidamente a la sala donde se encontraba la hokage con los ancianos en la reunión logrando interrumpir la platica.*

Anbu rápidamente se inclina "lamento entrar de esta manera pero recién llego el halcón de sasuke uchiha y traía este pergamino, dice que es una emergencia que se le entregara enseguida".

El anbu le entrega el pergamino a Tsunade lo cual ella lo abre y comienza a leer el pergamino quedándose impactada ante la revelación que contenía.

Tsunade comenzó a temblar un poco estaba impactada al saber que el jinchuriki del kyubi estaba aun vivo y que vivía en la aldea del remolino.

Tsunade:"AL PARECER NARUTO UZUMAKI ESTA CON VIDA"!*dejando a todos los de la sala impactados ante la revelación*[entre las sombras de la sala un equipo anbu de raíz se encontraba escuchando toda la platica, el que los habia enviado era nada mas y nada menos que danzo]

Homura: que dices!*demasiado sorprendido*

Tsunade:" Al parecer según el contenido ellos enfrentaron a los Akatsuki pero aparecieron ninjas del remolino, "!.

Koharu: ninjas del remolino?!...eso es imposible, esa aldea fue destruida hace años y la población también , además es muy raro que no se escucharan rumores de que estaba en construcción!*sorprendida*

Tsunade:" al parecer los ninjas del remolino también salvaron jiraiya y a los demás, ya que asesinaron a 2 miembros de Akatsuki, los derrotaron demasiado fácil y ahorita al parecer se encuentran en la villa de la estrella esperando a que jiraiya se logre recuperar para regresar a la aldea".

*rápidamente los anbus de raíz comenzaron a moverse con una velocidad impresionante dirigiéndose hacia su cuartel para dar el informe a danzo.*

*mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaban los restos de los Akatsuki*

Un ninja con ojos rojos llevando una ropa negra con unas nubes rojas aparece donde estaban muertos Hidan y Kakuzu. Comienza a caminar logrando ver el cuerpo de Hidan atravesado con cierta arma en el corazón mientras que el de kakuzu estaba totalmente cortado.

¿?:(el único capaz de hacer algo como esto es) "Naruto….los…..acabaste….."*desaparece del lugar*

*en algún lugar del país del fuego*

5 Ninjas del clan hyuga iban a toda velocidad rama tras rama intentando alcanzar a la heredera del clan hyuga.

El líder del equipo no era nada menos que Neji hyuga.

Neji tenia activado su byakugan pero no lograba ver aun a hinata pero gracias a ciertos individuos del camino, ellos les dijeron por donde se habia ido.

Neji:"tskk…Hinata pronto te alcanzare!"

Mientras tanto los demás miembros comenzaron a bajar a su velocidad.

Neji les mira con mirada fría:"Que creen que hacen!"

Ko: Neji deberíamos tomar un descanso, no hemos parado y en verdad estamos expuestos a un ataque ya que no podremos ni defendernos.

Neji:" tskk, rayos tenemos que seguir con esta búsqueda"*les exclamo neji pero al ver que ko les comenzó a dar una botella agua a sus compañeros de una mochila este decidió tranquilizarse y acepto también descansar con ellos.

*en alguna parte del país del fuego*

Una chica asustada se encontraba saltando entre las ramas de los arboles, llevaba consigo una mochila, donde llevaba pocas porciones de comida, además de que también llevaba un kunai y algo de dinero. La chica no se habia detenido en todo el camino desde que partió, estaba cansadísima pero quería salir lo mas rápido posible del país del fuego aunque también sabia que pronto tendría que enfrentar a las consecuencias.

Hinata logra activar su byakugan y logra voltear hacia detrás para saber si habia un equipo ninja buscándola, pero no logro ver a nadie. Hinata logra sonreír y da un gran suspiro.

*se logra detener y cae cansada logrando recostarse en un árbol sentada. Logra abrir su mochila y saca de ahí una botella de agua, bebió poco agua y después suspiro y miro a su alrededor.

El bosque estaba muy tranquilo y era muy hermoso, no tenia ni idea en donde se encontraba, de pronto el reflejo del sol logra hacer brillar su banda de konoha que tenia en el cuello. Hinata logra quitarse la banda de konoha aguardándola en su mochila.

Hinata:"Habia olvidado quitármela, ahora los que me vean no sabrán que vengo de konoha…"*se levanta nuevamente y continua con su viaje*

/cuartel de raíz/

Los ninjas de raíz que habían escuchado sobre el problema de la hyuga y la aparición del jinchuriki del kyubi además de ninjas del remolino fueron rápidamente a su cuartel a pesar de que Hiruzen el tercer hokage lo habia desmantelado por el accidente de los uchihas danzo logro convencer a Hiruzen que se lo habilitara haciendo que este al final de cuentas aceptara.

*toc**toc*

Danzo se encontraba en su oficina tomando un te.

Danzo:"Pasen"*tono fuerte*

Los ninjas lograron entrar y rápidamente se inclinaron.

Ninja de raíz 1: Danzo-sama, al parecer descubrimos cierta información sobre la reunión secreta de la hokage con los otros consejeros.

Ninja de raíz 2: Danzo-sama, La familia hyuga tiene problemas internos y su heredera escapo de konoha, ahora mismo le están dando cazeria los de su clan.

Danzo al escuchar esto se sorprendió no podía creer que el clan hyuga tuviera ciertos conflictos, pero ellos no podían interferir en eso.

Ninja de raíz 3: Pero al parecer no solo descubrimos eso, sino que también el jinchuriki del kyubi esta vivo.

Danzo quedo sorprendido ante tal revelación.

Danzo:"por fin apareció el jinchuriki"!(debemos de encontrarle como de lugar y mantenerlo bajo mi custodia)

Ninja de raíz 3:"asi es danzo-sama, el se encuentra en la villa del país del remolino"!

Danzo: Ya veo ahora todo tiene sentido, mis ninjas espías me habían dicho que no cualquier ninja podía entrar al país de las olas ya que la población era menor, además de que la neblina en ese lugar se extendió bastante, pensé que era por naturaleza pero fue un jutsu para distraernos que trabajaban en la antigua aldea del remolino.

Ninja de raíz 4: cuales, son sus ordenes danzo-sama?.

Danzo: creo que irán ala aldea del remolino, busquen al jinchuriki, y si es posible captúrenlo, y tráiganlo ante mi y sobre la chica hyuga no hay problema tengo algunos espías de raíz que se encuentran afuera de la aldea que de seguro la encontraran y podremos quedarnos con ese byakugan.*tono serio*

Los miembros de raíz aceptaron y rápidamente se retiraron del lugar.

Danzo se encontraba solo en su oficina.*toma de la taza del te**glup*

Danzo saca de uno de sus cajones cierta información.

Danzo:"ya veo entonces ese era el grupo mercenario que se encontraba llamando la atención, Uzumaki Naruto, pronto te tendré capturado y tendrás que obedecerme, además que me entregaras el pergamino del sello.

*rápidamente 6 anbus llegaron entrando de forma espantada a la oficina de danzo*

Danzo se sorprendió:"que sucedió?"

Anbu:"es sobre la aldea de la nieve…"*se quita la mascara*"Encontraron la espada maldita"!

Danzo quedo sorprendido logrando golpear el escritorio con sus puños"Tsk!"

La noche ya habia llegado.

*mientras tanto con naruto y Konohamaru*

Naruto junto con Konohamaru lograron encontrar una pequeña cueva y decidieron pasar ahí la noche logrando juntar algo de madera para poder prender una fogata.

Konohamaru miraba a naruto algo preocupado pero este no decidió tocar el tema almenos no por ahora.

Naruto:" Konohamaru, mañana tomaremos el barco que esta en bahía por ahí llegaremos mas rápido a uzu.

Konohamaru: de acuerdo me parece perfecto*logra quitar un pescado que se estaba cocinando con el fuego**lo muerde*"Delicioso"*rápidamente naruto se dirige y le da un golpe*

Naruto:"espérame no te los acabes!"*risa*

*mientras tanto con hinata*

*las estrellas brillaban bastante en esa noche*

Hinata aun se encontraba en el país del fuego, siguió camino y ahora se encontraba perdida. De pronto logra llegar a un rio donde ahí se encontraba un cuervo observándola fijamente.

El cuervo comenzó a volar sobre ella, de pronto este se dirigió por el cielo nocturno dirigiéndose por el rio abajo. Hinata por curiosidad siguió al rio abajo logrando llegar donde estaba una enorme cascada y asta abajo al parecer habia una tienda de acampar con una fogata, ahí se encontraba el cuervo.

Hinata logra ingeniárselas para bajar por el costado logrando tocar el suelo sin ningún problema. Las rocas eran sumamente resbalosas por lo cual tuvo mucho cuidado al momento de agarrarse. Hinata logra activar su byakugan a ver si encontraba alguien cerca pero no logro encontrar a nadie lo cual se dirigió al campamento. Al llegar ahí vio en la fogata unos peces y algo de carne.*de pronto el cuervo que habia visto antes comienza a volar en círculos alrededor de la tienda haciendo ruido lo cual hinata activa nuevamente su byakugan y se sorprende al ver que alguien se dirigía hacia el lugar lo cual rápidamente sale de ahí y se esconde entre los arbustos cercanos.

Hinata con la ayuda del byakugan logra ver desde los arbustos a un hombre con un sombrero de paja que llega al campamento y se sienta.*observa que también el cuervo se le coloca en el hombro* Hinata no podía verle el rostro ni su uniforme ya que le habia dado la espalda.

De pronto hinata logra pisar una rama lo cual logra llamar la atención del ninja del campamento lo cual hinata rápidamente se tira al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido.

¿?:(Un ninja espía?)*toca el suelo con su dedo y se percata que era solo 1 persona pero también se percata que se dirigían 3 ninjas por ese camino*

*rápidamente el ninja del campamento desaparece*

Hinata al no escuchar nada de ruido nuevamente mira al campamento con su byakugan pero esta vez el sujeto ya no se encontraba ahí.

El ninja logra colocarse detrás de ella pero su habilidad era tan perfecta que hinata no se percato de el.

¿?:(es una mujer ninja)!*observando a hinata*

*de pronto una voz detrás de ella le habla*

"Cuanto tiempo vas a permanecer aquí escondida…?"*en tono pasivo*

Hinata al escuchar la voz del hombre detrás de ella brinco del arbusto logrando llegar a la orilla del rio.*de pronto este se percato que se aproximaban ciertos individuos, permaneciendo en su lugar sin moverse.*

Hinata algo asustada por lo recién ocurrido de pronto logra observar como ciertos ninjas le lanzan unos kunais lo cual ella rápidamente da un giro logrando repelar los kunais.

Ninja de Raíz 1:"mira ella es la chica…la encontramos cumple con lo que nos describieron".

Ninja de Raíz 2:"excelente gracias a la águila mensajera de danzo-sama le dimos cazeria rápidamente".

Ninja de Raíz 3:"Un ninja hyuga esto será interesante".

De pronto entre los arbustos se escucha que alguien grita:" **Katon: Bola gigante de fuego** "! Rápidamente el ninja desconocido logra expulsar una gigantesca bola de fuego hacia los 3 ninjas que habían atacado a la chica.

Rápidamente los 3 ninjas se sorprendieron al saber que habia alguien mas en ese lugar y entre los 3 crearon una barrera de agua que lograron frenar el ataque del usuario.*se creo una enorme neblina a causa de eso*

Los 3 anbus en ese momento fueron separados y gracias a eso el ninja logra utilizar su siguiente movimiento.

Ninja de Raíz 1:"maldición se hizo una neblina!"*rápidamente el ninja misterioso golpea con una patada sumamente fuerte en el estomago al ninja de raíz logrando hacerle caer al suelo haciendo que el misterioso sacara de su túnica un kunai logrando encajarlo en el cuello*"AHHH!"*DOLOR*

Hinata quedo aterrada ante ese grito ya que aun con el byakugan logro perder algo la visibilidad a causa de la neblina.

Rápidamente otro anbu de raíz se dirigió donde escucho el grito donde vio al ninja misterioso con su sombrero de paja logrando atacarle físicamente pero este al atacarlo aparecieron cuervos en su lugar.

Ninja de Raíz 2: ¿"Genjutsu"?*pero de pronto a una velocidad impresionante el ninja misterioso logra acercarse al anbu logrando colocarle papeles bomba haciendo que explotaran logrando acabarlo.*booom*

*la explosión logro devastar todo el área dejando un enorme cráter y las aves nocturnas despertaron comenzando a huir, mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí dos ninjas que se encontraban en un refugio se percataron ante este incidente.

Konohamaru:"Sensei, eso recién fue un ataque"!*sorprendido* Rápidamente Naruto junto con Konohamaru Logran salir de la cueva y se subieron a uno de los arboles mas altos logrando ver una explosión no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Naruto:"Al parecer están peleando…"

Konohamaru:"Sensei quiere que vaya a revisar"?

Naruto:"Observemos desde aquí si ocurre mas explosiones".

El ninja restante que quedaba quedo paralizado sabiendo que sus dos compañeros que eran mas fuertes que el se encontraban muertos.*el ninja misterioso se coloca atrás de el y este le apunta con un kunai en la cabeza*

Ninja de Raíz 3:"ni creas que me daré por vencido tan fácilmente!"*grito el ninja logrando sacar una espada y logrando cortar el clon pero para sorpresa era un clon bomba logrando explotar junto con el ninja.*booooooom* Esta explosión fue al igual de fuerte que la anterior lo cual los dos ninjas que continuaban viendo desde lejos sabían que era un combate entre ninjas.

Naruto:"Iré yo Konohamaru, quiero que cuides esto*le entrega un rollo*

Pasaron 3 minutos para que se despejara el humo que se causo a la ultima explosión. Hinata logra recuperar la visibilidad de sus ojos y se sorprende al ver que el ninja que habia acabado con los anbus se encontraba aun en los arbustos.

El ninja logra salir de los arbustos dejando ver su vestimenta, poseía una capa negra con una nube roja. Hinata al ver al individuo tuvo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a tener mucho miedo. El era un ninja que pertenecía a la organización Akatsuki.

El ninja observaba los cadáveres y en voz baja clara dijo lo siguiente:"ninjas de konoha…"

El ninja comenzó a caminar mientras que hablo muy pasivo:"mis clones derrotaron a esos tipos".

El ninja comenzó a caminar a su campamento:"no te hare daño…ellos te buscaban a ti…" le dijo a la hyuga

Hinata dejo de temblar por unos momentos, no estaba segura si el ninja en verdad no le haría nada, pero de pronto "Oye tienes hambre"?! Le dijo el ninja.

Hinata con algo de miedo se dirigió hacia el campamento lo cual al llegar el ninja le da un pescado para que comiera.

El ninja rápidamente estudio ala joven que tenia enfrente de el.(sus rasgos y esos ojos, son de hyuga, esos ninjas que derrote eran del cuartel de raíz de danzo, al parecer la querían capturar)

¿?: Estoy sorprendido, eres una hyuga, que haces por aquí tu sola? Le pregunto con mucha delicadeza.

La joven se sorprendió al ver que ese sujeto ya le habia descubierto su identidad.

Hinata:"yo escape de mi hogar"*respondió con algo de tristeza*

Hinata observa al ninja con algo de desconfianza.

¿?:" Eres de konoha…al igual…que yo…. Respondió el Akatsuki"*tono algo frio* Dirigió su mirada hacia el rio.

De pronto un recuerdo se le vino ala mente a hinata.

/Flashback/

/aldea de konoha/

Kurenai: miren chicos les presento este libro bingo, aquí están los ninjas renegados de nuestra aldea, si en algún momento logran encontrarse con alguno de ellos deberán escapar, pero si tienen confianza de ustedes mismos y no están solos su deber es capturarlos.

Hinata junto con su equipo logran observar a los ninjas, entre ellos estaba orochimaru, naruto, Itachi uchiha que pertenecían a konoha.

Hinata:"Kurenai-sensei, quien es el?"  
Shino y Kiba también estaban algo sorprendidos ya que el se parecía mucho a sasuke.

Kurenai:"el es Itachi Uchiha, cometió un gran crimen, es un usuario experto en genjutsu y es muy peligroso pelear contra el…."

/Fin del flashback/

El ninja logra quitarse su sombrero dejando ver su largo cabello oscuro. Hinata al verlo nuevamente tuvo miedo [ya que recordó su foto en el libro bingo] le responde.

Hinata:"tu eres Itachi Uchiha"!*impactada*

Itachi al escuchar su nombre, este la mira fijamente a la hyuga.*activa su sharingan*

Hinata al ver que sus ojos se volvieron rojos, quedo paralizada, mostraban frialdad, ninguna emoción.

Itachi: me pregunto si tu no eres una espía que viene a capturarme?*Itachi rápidamente la coloca en un genjutsu logrando este paralizarla por completo, rápidamente este se le acerca y le toca su cabeza logrando obtener algo de información**logra deshacer el genjutsu regresando al mundo real*

Hinata no se movió sabia que en un movimiento falso ella podría morir en manos de este ninja renegado de la aldea de konoha.

Itachi al ver que sus intenciones eran puras la dejo y regreso a su sitio sentándose en una piedra cerca del rio.

Itachi:"Yo soy Itachi Uchiha, un miembro de Akatsuki, y soy el que ataco konoha junto con otro compañero que iba conmigo en aquella ocasión."

Hinata con bastante miedo decide quedarse quieta escuchando al uchiha.

Itachi:"no te hare daño, de echo ya que eres una renegada, me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo."

Hinata al escuchar eso se sorprendió no podía creer que el ninja de la organización Akatsuki pidiera ayuda.*Itachi se acerca a la lumbre y una uno de los pescados que se encontraba ahí*

Itachi: "Me gustaría que me acompañaras en mi viaje"*siguió masticando uno de los pescados*

Hinata al escuchar eso se sorprendió.

Hinata:"hablas enserio…?"*aun dudando de las palabras de Itachi*

Itachi logra sonreír un poco."Pues si, además conozco un lugar donde podrías vivir sin que tuvieras miedo.

Hinata: acaso hay tal lugar?*algo confundida*

Itachi: asi es, existe una nueva aldea la cual a comenzado a crecer, creo que ahí estarías en el lugar perfecto.*de pronto Itachi comienza a ver borroso*

Hinata se logra percatar que al Akatsuki comenzó a actuar de una manera muy extraña lo cual ella rápidamente le dijo "te encuentras bien"?

Itachi:(maldición…los…dolores…son…cada…vez…mas…fuertes…..debo…hablar..con…naruto….)

Hinata siguió observando al uchiha lo cual se impacto cuando su ojo comenzó a sangrar mas.

Itachi comenzó a quejarse"no..puede…ser…."!*tono frustrado*

Hinata algo preocupada por el uchiha le vuelve a preguntar "que te paso, acaso utilizaste demasiado el sharingan?"

Itachi permaneció en silencio quejándose solamente y no le respondió a hinata pero de pronto este logra caerse al suelo logrando darse un buen golpe.

Hinata rápidamente corre ante aquel ninja, tenia muy poca experiencia como ninja medica y intento curarle para era inútil el uchiha se encontraba demasiado desgastado por alguna extraña razón.

Naruto logra llegar al lugar donde estaba el cráter observando el lugar destruido. Se percata que hay una fogata encendida lo cual decide dirigirse a aquel lugar con mucha cautela.

Hinata aun seguía insistiendo para ver si el ninja recuperaba la conciencia pero era inútil el esfuerzo.

*Naruto logra llegar y se esconde entre las ramas logrando ver a una joven chica intentando salvar a aquel ninja*

Naruto:*tono bajo*"ya veo, al parecer hay dos sobrevivientes"*observa al ninja que estaba curando la mujer*

Naruto se asombro al ver que era un ninja que poseía la vestimenta de Akatsuki.

Naruto:"MALDICION QUE CREES QUE HACES"!*GRITO FUERTEMENTE SALTANDO DEL ARBOL*

Naruto estaba furioso al saber que esa chica le estaba salvando la vida a uno de sus enemigos por lo cual intervino logrando caer en el agua flotando.

Hinata al escuchar el grito paro de sanar a Itachi y ahora sabia que habia un nuevo problema.

Hinata con algo de miedo vio al nuevo enemigo con cabello rojo y amarillo sus ojos eran rojos que daban mucho miedo.

Naruto comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban la mujer y el ninja Akatsuki, naruto mientras mas se acercaba observaba a la mujer, hinata quedo paralizada, naruto al acercarse mas se percato que ese ninja era Itachi uchiha dejando sorprendido.

Naruto:"Maldición Itachi!"*regreso a la normalidad*

Naruto: oye tu*señalando ala mujer*"que fue lo que sucedió"*rápidamente intento levantar a su ex compañero de equipo*

Hinata logra reaccionar:"fuimos atacados y el me salvo"*asustada*

Naruto:"ven sígueme"*naruto logra cargar completamente el cuerpo de Itachi y salta de ahí dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Konohamaru. Hinata también siguió a ese ninja ya que al parecer conocía al Akatsuki.

Konohamaru permaneció en la salida de la cueva por la llegada de su maestro. De pronto logra ver a su sensei cargando a un cuerpo acompañado de una mujer.

Rápidamente Konohamaru se dirige con el logrando entre el y su sensei cargan el cuerpo hasta llegar adentro de la cueva donde tenían todo su equipo ya instalado.

Naruto:"Oye necesito que lo cures y que le des esta pastilla"*se la da*

Konohamaru la aguarda y comienza a tratar a Itachi.

*naruto sale de la cueva por si alguien intentaba acercarse*

Hinata que se encontraba esperando decidió salir lo cual cuando lo hizo ahí estaba ese chico rojo y rubio con los ojos azules afuera.

Naruto:"Oye disculpa por intentar atacarte, pero no me llevo muy bien con los Akatsuki".

Hinata:"y entonces por que a el le salvas la vida?"*mirándolo con algo de miedo*

Naruto:"por varias razones"*volteando hacia otro lado*

Naruto nuevamente la volvió a ver:"de donde eres, te vi usando jutsu medico en el".

Hinata agacho la cabeza:"yo lo siento no puedo decirle eso, pero la razón por la que me encuentro aquí es porque decide escaparme de mi aldea".

Naruto:"ya veo eres una renegada, buena decisión"*le sonrió*

Konohamaru logra salir de la cueva:"oye sensei, lo logre el esta sentado adentro ahora ya le di la pastilla".*naruto rápidamente se dirigió a la cueva junto con hinata y Konohamaru donde ahí estaba Itachi ya despierto.

*el joven ninja de Akatsuki al ver a su ex compañero de Akatsuki logra sonreír*

Itachi:"por fin te encontré, naruto…."*sonriéndole*

La joven hyuga quedo impactada al escuchar ese nombre.

Naruto:"lamento haberme escondido todo este tiempo Itachi, pero Akatsuki quería sacarme mi bijuu y eso no lo iba a permitir".

Itachi:"lose, Tobi te quiso controlar y lo bueno es que te distes cuenta".

Naruto:"me alegra verte nuevamente"

Itachi:"Naruto la razón por la que estoy aquí, es que ellos no han podido encontrarte, y planean acabar con las 5 naciones ninjas".

Konohamaru y hinata que estaban ahí quedaron impactados ante esa respuesta.

Naruto:"cuantos bijuu han capturado?"

Itachi:"les faltan pocos, 4*cough* entre esos 4 estas tu, pero los miembros ya no tardan en capturar los 3 restantes, creo que el mas complicado será el hachibi".

Itachi:"además naruto, estoy enfermo, muy pronto moriré, y necesito que alguien cuide de mi hermano sasuke, necesito que tu lo cuides cuando yo me enfrente a el".

Naruto miro a Konohamaru y a hinata."Ustedes pueden esperarnos afuera"?

Rápidamente salieron Konohamaru y hinata entre ellos platicaron mientras los dos shinobis mas fuertes platicaban.

Hinata:"oye habré escuchado bien, su nombre es naruto?"

Konohamaru:"ya veo, asi es , el es Naruto Uzumaki el Jinchuriki del Kyubi."

*de regreso con naruto y itachi*

Itachi:*tos*tos*"naruto ay un nuevo problema además de Akatsuki"*preocupado*

Naruto logra abrir los ojos vio a Itachi preocupado por eso.

Naruto:"que sucede Itachi, veo que es algo serio".*mirando a Itachi en su mal estado aun*

Itachi bebió algo de agua*glup**glup*"se dice que hay un ninja extremadamente peligroso.

Naruto:"un ninja?"*risas*

Itachi mira a naruto con algo de temor.

Naruto para las risas al ver que Itachi se le quedo viendo fijamente con algo de seriedad.

Naruto:"Itachi cuéntame lo que sabes…"*se puso serio*

Itachi:"al parecer el ninja pertenece a Yukigakure el país de la nieve".

Naruto:"asi que el país de la nieve es el ninja, no e escuchado nada de ellos, ni sabia que estaban en los alrededores".*tono sarcástico*

Itachi:"Naruto al parecer ese ninja era uno de los mejores de su aldea, logro encontrar una espada única de su aldea que es prohibida, cuenta la leyenda que esa espada esta maldita y por esa razón los lideres de la aldea años atrás la escondieron en unas ruinas que ahora están en el fondo de la nieve de su aldea."

Naruto:"Itachi, cuéntamelo todo, la espada maldita."?

Itachi suspiro para continuar con el relato:"se dice que esa espada puede sellar las almas de los ninjas que va asesinando además de poder entrar en los recuerdos de esa persona que sello. Absorbe el chakra y se lo da al portador.

Naruto:"Itachi no es gran problema, no debemos dejarnos tocar por esa espada."

Itachi:"el origen de la espada se desconoce naruto, incluso yo no lo se y hasta ahorita creí que era un rumor pero resulta que es verdad". "Hace años atrás el líder de Yukigakure estaba siendo invadido por una nación ninja y no tuvo mas elección que utilizar esa espada, además de los poderosos jutsus que sabia, la espada logro darle un aumento de poder increíble logrando acabar con todos los enemigos"." Paso el tiempo que llego la paz pero la espada comenzó a hablarle al líder lo cual lo comenzó a volver loco que este comenzó a asesinar a su gente lo cual rápidamente los ninjas que aun estaban firmes lo enfrentaron pero cayeron, asta que un individuo logro separar al líder con un chakra desconocido, logrando ponerlo en una barrera lo cual fue la oportunidad perfecta para poder sellar la espada dejándola congelada en el fondo de las ruinas". "El líder no logro despertar lo cual daba entender que murió".

Naruto quedo impresionado ante el relato de Itachi sabia que era un gran problema.

Naruto:"porque dices que ahora la espada logro salir de las ruinas Itachi,*sus ojos se hicieron enormes* entonces alguien la saco de ahí?".

Itachi logra mover su cabeza:"asi es naruto, hubo una expedición reciente entre ninjas de la nieve que creían en la leyenda de la espada lo cual hicieron una expedición, con éxito encontraron la cueva que los llevaba a las ruinas donde en una cámara se encontraba la espada sellada en glaciar de hielo". "Los ninjas lograron romper el hielo con su chakra pero a causa de eso el hielo del glaciar exploto lanzando varios trozos de hielo filosos a los ninjas, todos los miembros a excepción de uno de ellos sobrevivió"."Y el es el ninja que tomo la espada logrando obtener un increíble poder, pero escapo de su aldea, lo han estado buscando por la aldea pero al parecer no hay rastro, se desconoce si ya salió de la aldea y se encuentra en nuestras fronteras o en las vecinas, además Akatsuki se puso en marcha para encontrarlo….".

*en ese momento en algún lugar del país de la nieve un ninja se encontraba en las fronteras a punto de salir de su antigua aldea de noche*

Ninja de la nieve:"Oye tu a donde crees que vas"?*observa la espada que tenia en su espalda*(este chico nos traerá problemas estoy seguro…)

Ninja de la nieve 2:"Enséñanos la carta de autorización si no estarás en problemas"*mirándolo con algo de temor".

¿?:"No me dejan alternativa ustedes dos….."*mirada fría como el hielo**rápidamente saca la espada de su espalda logrando lanzarles un pedazo de hielo al primer guardia ninja de la frontera, pero el ninja al parecer poseía una especie de armadura*

Ninja de la nieve 1:"Eso no servirá tenemos armaduras de hielo es imposible que ese hielo me afecte"!*risa*"estas en problemas"*saca su espada* De pronto el ninja comenzó a congelarse hasta terminar adentro del hielo.

Ninja de la nieve 2:"Imposible le afecto el ataque!"(este chico posee la dicha espada!)

El ninja rápidamente pidió ayuda logrando disparar una bala de cañón al cielo dejando ver una bola de fuego en el lugar en el cielo lo cual los otros miembros que estaban algo retirados se percataron que algo no andaba bien ahí en ese lugar.

Ninja de la nieve 2:"Maldito como pudiste hacer eso"!

¿?: "También tu estas en problemas"!*alza su mano logrando soltar una poderosa ráfaga de aire logrando levantar al ninja la nieve lo estaba asfixiando elevándolo del piso*

El ninja comenzó a estremecerse del dolor ya que no podía respirar. De pronto el ninja baja su mano dejando caer al guardia a la nieve.

Ninja de la nieve 2:"ah…ah…ah….ah….ah…ah…"*suspirando fuertemente*"esa espada es fro…."*lo interrumpe*

¿?:" **SIENTE EL DOLOR** "!*le clava la espada en el pecho*"AHHHHHHHH"! Rápidamente la espada comienza a absorber el chakra del ninja que ataco lo cual también le quita el alma al finalizar de recibir el chakra del ninja.

El ninja comienza a marcharse de la frontera logrando montarse ensima de un caballo que se encontraba en el lugar.*Los ninjas que fueron a revisar se percataron de que un guardia estaba congelado y el otro estaba muerto*

Ninja Anbu de la nieve:"Maldición se ha salido de la aldea, encontró la manera de salir por este camino. El ninja de la muerte a renacido debemos avisar al lord para que pida ayuda a las naciones ninjas, será un gran problema mas adelante.*sus asistentes rápidamente pusieron un campamento ahí en lo que llegaban los jounin de la aldea para ver lo ocurrido*

*De vuelta con Naruto y Itachi*

Naruto:"Bueno mientras no ocurra aun nada por los alrededores no hay que actuar, dejare a Akatsuki que se encargue de el por mientras…, dejando ese tema a un lado, e asesinado a Hidan y kakuzu, me he vuelto más poderoso Itachi, incluso creo que ya puedo matar a Tobi".

Itachi:"el no es un ninja ordinario naruto…el es **Madara Uchiha** …."!

Naruto al escuchar eso queda impactado ya que Tobi le habia dicho que su nombre era óbito.("entiendo Madara me engaño, es por eso que posse ese extraño jutsu de espacio y tiempo y tiene esa horrible cicatriz en la cara, de seguro eso le quedo después de la pelea con hashirama el primer hokage, ya veo me las pagara caro….")

Naruto:"Se supone que madara ya estaría muerto….!"

Itachi: yo también pensé eso pero resulta que no las cosas no siempre son como parecen.

Naruto:"Itachi por favor mantenme informado acerca de todo lo ocurrido en Akatsuki regresa si no estarás en problemas"*le entrega unas pastillas para su dolor de ojos*

Itachi:"gracias naruto,"*le da la mano*

*mientras tanto Akatsuki hizo un paseo nocturno por la frontera de la nube*

Un ninja de la nieve se encontraba montado en su cabello cuando 3 individuos de capa negra con nubes rojas estaban enfrente de el.

¿?:" **APARTENSEN, SI NO QUIEREN MORIR!** "*TONO FRIO*

HABIAN 3 NINJAS ENFRENTE DEL NINJA MISTERIOSO.

Tobi:"Kisame, Juzo, el es el ninja, que escapo del país de la nieve".

Juzo:"Kisame no quiero que interfieras yo me hare cargo de ese ninja tan débil"!*rápidamente Juzo cargo su espada larga negra y se lanza hacia el ninja que se encontraba montado del caballo*

Juzo con su enorme espada logra brincar hacia el jinete lo cual rápidamente el ninja misterioso activo una armadura de hielo lo cual la espada logra pegar y tumbar al ninja al suelo.*bam*El caballo logra soltar su grito"Hiiiiiiiiii,Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"*

Juzo tenia al ninja en el suelo metiéndole presión a su espada entre la armadura de hielo lo cual el ninja solo observaba a Juzo con lastima.

¿?:"ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER"?!*Logra soplarle una ráfaga de hielo que logra hacer que Juzo se relentizara un poco*de pronto la espada que tenia en la espalda comenzó a brillar*Rápidamente salieron unas púas de hueso desde el suelo donde estaba Juzo logrando herir las piernas*

Juzo:"ahhhh!"*rápidamente brinco para quitarse del lugar*

*voz interior de la espada hacia su huésped*

["NO DEBES MORIR AUN….ACABALOS!…."]

Rápidamente el ninja logra levantarse del suelo logrando observar a los 3 ninjas.

Juzo:"ese maldito me lastimo las piernas!"*mirada de asesino*

Kisame:"oye Juzo ten cuidado…."*analizando al ninja*

Tobi: (es un ninja peligroso si se une a nosotros acabaremos con las naciones….)

Las púas desaparecen del campo de batalla.

De pronto el ninja comenzó a elevar su chakra logrando lanzar de la palma de su mano estacas de hielo lo cual Juzo fácilmente las repelo con su espada logrando destruirlas.*el ninja a una increíble velocidad lanza un poder de escarcha fuerte logrando congelarle los pies en el suelo.*

Kisame y Tobi se impactaron ante ese movimiento ya que lo realizo en cuestión de segundos.

Rápidamente el ninja se regreso 5 saltos para atrás y señalo con su espada a Juzo la espada logra brillar y entonces lanza una poderosa tormenta de hielo hacia Juzo.

Juzo:"Maldición!"*intenta con la espada destruir el hielo pero era imposible no podía hacerlo*

La tormenta logra atacar directamente a Juzo lo cual el ataque era sumamente poderoso logrando cortarle el cuerpo.*Juzo se encontraba atrapado en ese jutsu ya que el estaba dentro de la tormenta recibiendo todos los ataques.*la tormenta desapareció logrando haci Juzo caer al suelo aun con sus pies congelados **Bam*

¿?:" **LLEGO LA HORA DE TU MUERTE**!"*Rápidamente Kisame toma a su samehada y cargo hacia el ninja pero este rápidamente se tele transporta a cierta distancia dejando a Kisame que golpeara el suelo, rápidamente el ninja de la nieve alza su mano y Kisame comienza a ser atacado, unos fragmentos de hielo salen disparados en el área de Kisame lo cual le impide intervenir para rescatar a juzo.*

Tobi se encontraba observando a sus dos compañeros sabía que Juzo estaba en problemas asi que decide participar en la pelea pero de pronto una barrera de hielo comienza a cubrir el área de la pelea entre Juzo y el usuario de la nieve.*La espada nuevamente se activo logrando invocar a un elemental de hielo* Este rápidamente comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de hielo a Tobi lo cual este para no ser descubierto comenzó a brincarles y correr*

*Dentro de la barrera de hielo*

El ninja se le acerco demasiado a Juzo.

Juzo:"agg…..maldito….nosotros….solo…queremos…que…te…nos…unas…!"*quejándose del dolor*

¿?:"DESPUES DE TI SEGUIRAN TUS COMPAÑEROS"!*CON SU ESPADA LOGRA ATRAVESAR EL CORAZON DE JUZO* JUZO SOLO ABRIO LA BOCA Y SUS OJOS SE VOLVIERON BLANCOS.*LA ESPADA COMENZO A DRENAR TODO SU CHAKRA ADEMAS DE QUE TAMBIEN LOGRO ROBAR SU ALMA*

Kisame logra repelar todos los ataques de aquel jutsu y rápidamente se dirigió para acabar con el espíritu de hielo que fue invocado por aquel misterioso ninja.

La barrera de hielo fue removida lo cual el ninja de la nieve observa como derrotaron al espíritu que habia invocado.

Este solo los observa y les dice "Uno menos de su equipo, Faltan ustedes dos"! Rápidamente alza la palma de su mano y dice "Jutsu Tormenta de Nieve"!*sale una poderosa ráfaga de viento con hielo y granizo con potencia que se dirigía a los dos miembros de Akatsuki" *rápidamente ase un nuevo sello logrando tocar el suelo*"Avalanche!"*rápidamente el suelo que toco comenzó a desplazarse en forma de nieve haciéndose una ola gigantesca*Los ninjas de Akatsuki ya tenían la vista nublada por el recién ataque que la ola de Avalanche les cayo de sorpresa*

*boooooooooom* El ninja al ver que no habia señales de esos dos miembros de Akatsuki decide montarse nuevamente en su cabello y continuar con su viaje.*[Iremos por el kage…..avanza…]*

*EN LA ALDEA DE LA NIEVE*

*CASTILLO DEL LIDER*/sala de consejo/

Glazer(líder):"No puedo creer que ese idiota se haiga llevado la espada…."*lamentándose por la perdida de la arma maldita*

Una chica joven y hermosa se le acerca "mi lord, déjeme ir a buscarlo solo yo puedo hacerlo entrar en razón el es mi mejor amigo…."*inclinándose ante el líder*

Zander:"es muy peligroso para ti…."*dudando de la capacidad de la joven*

Raze:"no te precipites, además es muy probable de que el ya se haiga olvidado de ti White!

Thariel White:"Tskk…."

Glazer:"White, no tengo alternativa, ve por tu equipo saldrás enseguida, deberas reunirte con la nación de Konoha y entregarles este pergamino, deben de saber de este incidente lo antes posible, ya mandare a otros para las otras naciones.

*sale de la habitación del consejo*

Mientras ella se dirige a su cuarto logra entrar a una habitación de armamento ninja lo cual rápidamente toma su Arco favorito además de varios sellos y una bolsa llena de flechas. Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación logrando colocarse una armadura especial con un gorro.

*Mientras tanto en el consejo*

Zander:"lord Glazer, usted cree que será buena idea dejar este asunto en las 5 naciones?!"

El líder se sentó en su trono:" No hay alternativa, no sabemos nada de Ice desde que tomo la arma Frost, y White es una de las mejores jounin que tenemos ella podrá con el.

*Se abre el puente del castillo, sale a toda velocidad un caballo montado por una joven hermosa con el permiso del líder se prepara para una misión S*

*mientras tanto con Konohamaru y hinata*

Konohamaru habia durado un rato platicando con hinata sobre naruto, su vida en konoha y sus ideales después que desterró mientras que hinata estaba muy sorprendida ante la revelación del chico que era su aprendiz.

*salen de la cueva Itachi y naruto*

Naruto:"veo que se han conocido bastante, oye tu, vienes con nosotros, partiremos ahorita mismo, necesito hablar con mi gente en Uzu".*señalando a hinata*

Hinata observo a Itachi por unos segundos y este le hizo seña que debería ir con ellos.

Hinata:"si esta bien!."* Itachi rápidamente se despide de ellos comienza su viaje a su base de Akatsuki, Mientras que el equipo de naruto parte a bahía.

*En la frontera de la nube un Equipo Jounin regresaba después de una reunión en cierto lugar*

Uno de ellos era alto, piel oscura con un tatuaje Del Rayo Negro en el brazo izquierdo, llevaba puesto una camisa negra con cuello alto sin mangas, el pelo blanco amarillento. El segundo de ellos era un hombre joven con el pelo un poco largo y rubio y ojos oscuros. Lleva consigo una camisa sin mangas, lleva consigo puesto el protector de Kumogakure en la cabeza. El que iba en medio llevaba una capa Y un sombrero de Kage. En cada muñeca tiene pulseras de oro, y un cinturón también. Es un hombre alto con piel oscura, además que también tiene bigote y algo de barba.

Mientras caminaba para su aldea un Joven en un caballo con una armadura negra y un gorro que le cubría la cara se acercaba hacia los 3.

A(Raikage):(un ninja de la aldea de la nieve)

Darui:"Mire, jefe es un ninja de la nieve"*señalándolo*

C(shi):"Tengo un mal presentimiento de aquel sujeto…."

[ **Hemos llegado, aquel es el líder de Kumogakure….si lo matas reclamaras esta nación como tuya….después de el iremos por la Sunagakure…..¨]**

El caballo logra detenerse a unos cuantos metros de los 3 ninjas de la nube.*rápidamente el jinete se baja ordenando a su caballo que retrocediera bastante.

¿?: **"Permítame presentarme….Soy Ice…."*se quita el gorro que le cubría y toma la espada que tenia en la espalda***

 **Darui:"jefe, creo que quiere pelear contra nosotros"!*saca su espada***

 **C(shi):"jefe, yo me encargo de el"!*mirada determinada* se dirige rápidamente hacia el ninja de la nieve pero este rápidamente con una corriente fue atrapado,*el kage y Darui se sorprenden* "Frost esta lista para reclamarte"*le apunta con su espada y le lanza un pedazo de hielo que rápidamente lo congela***

 **El Raikage rápidamente se quita su vestimenta y se pone en guardia.**

 **Darui quedo asombrado ante aquel ninja.**

 **A:"Darui, necesito que vayas a la aldea y avises lo que te diré en este momento"!*mirada seria***

" **Aquel sujeto posse una arma llamada Frost sumamente peligrosa, al parecer era un mito esa espada pero por lo que ve mis ojos es la verdadera espada de la muerte, ve y cuéntales lo que a pasado aquí"!*le grito***

 **Ice:"no los dejare que escapen a ninguna parte, e despertado y mi deber es conquistar todas las naciones, solo debe haber un líder y ese seré yo."*rápidamente con su espada logra invocar a un ninja muerto***

 **Darui:"imposible ese es un Akatsuki…!"**

 **A: Es Juzo un ninja de la neblina….!*serio***

 **Ice:"Ve acaba con el crio mientras yo juego con el grande"*rápidamente Juzo se dirigió hacia Darui lo cual intercambiaron varios golpes de espada*/clash/clash/clash/*sonaban sus armas***

 **Rápidamente Ice se dirigió hacia el Raikage lo cual este rápidamente activa su modo chakra del rayo lo cual rápidamente le dio un fuerte codazo en el pecho del enemigo.**

 ***ZzZZ*ZZZ* sonaba los rayos del Raikage mientras enseñaba a su alrededor un aura azul de chakra***

 **Ice:"Jajajajajajaja"*el golpe del Raikage no logro penetrar la armadura de hielo***

 **A:(imposible su armadura no se quebró de un golpe que sucede aquí!)*el Raikage a una velocidad se aparta del enemigo logrando reunir chakra en la palma de su mano logrando lanzar un poderoso rayo lo cual rápidamente el ninja logra activar una barrera de hielo que logro resistir el ataque recién)*booom***

 **Rápidamente el Raikage logra recibir un ataque de escarcha logrando quejarse.*este rápidamente volvió a golpear fuertemente con sus puños en el pecho del rival y finaliza con una patada en el aire logrando lanzarlo hacia unos arboles*booooooom***

 **A:(quien demonios es ese tipo…porque de pronto me siento tan cansado como si algo me estuviera retrasando en mis ataques.)*suspirando*suspirando*Una fuerte brisa de hielo comenzó a afectarle***

 ***de pronto todo el área en el que se encontraba el Raikage y sus ninjas no se habían percatado de que ya estaba hecho todo hielo*.**

 **Ice se levanta riéndose del Raikage:"es una verdadera lastima, recién te percataste que ya e transformado este lugar en una zona que me beneficia bastante, la escarcha hace que te relentizes bastante incluso en ese modo apenas lograste romper esta parte*señalándole el hombro de su armadura**de pronto ice se tele transporta colocándose atrás del Raikage lográndole congelar los pies y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara "golpe de hielo"*bam*el Raikage logra caer al suelo. Nuevamente el Ninja de la nieve de su palma le clava unas estacas de hielo en los hombros y en las rodillas.*clac*clac*clac*clac* "AHHHHHHH MALDITO!" EXCLAMO EL RAIKAGE.**

 **ICE:"NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL LIDER DE ESTA NACION SEA TAN DEBIL".*RECOJE SU ESPADA FROST*RAPIDAMENTE EMPIEZA A ABSORBER SU CHAKRA***

 **El Raikage aun en su estado que se encontraba logra activar su modo chakra nuevamente del rayo logrando que su elemento de naturaleza lograra destruir las estacas que lo retenían logrando darle un gran golpe en la cara a ice derribándolo en la nieve.**

 **El Raikage aprovecha la oportunidad para logar destruir el hielo que lo tenia atrapado con sus puños además de que aparece dándole un rodillazo al espíritu de Juzo logrando hacer que este desapareciera.**

 **Darui:"gracias jefe, estaba en problemas y usted esta en un mal estado"!*sonriéndole a pesar de la situación***

 **El Raikage se encontraba sangrando demasiado por las heridas de las estacas.**

 **A:"no te preocupes estaré bien toma esto"*le entrega una bomba de luz del rayo* "Quiero que ya escapes y si alguien te persigue quiero que lo uses para escapar y que llegues a salvo a la aldea, Confio en ti Darui"!**

 **Darui:" Claro que si jefe"*toma la bomba del rayo y comienza brincar pero de pronto choca con una barrera lo cual lo hace que caiga al suelo***

 **Raikage:(imposible en que momento la puso…)**

 ***el enemigo ya se habia recuperado del golpe recibido por parte del Raikage***

 **Ice:"Estoy molesto contigo pensáis que los dejaría escapar tan fácilmente"!*levanto su espada Frost logrando invocar a varios ninjas que la espada ya habia reclamado con anterioridad* Para sorpresa de ambos ninjas este comenzó a realizar un sello con sus manos pero los espíritus comenzaron a copiarlo también haciendo las mismas señas que su portador.**

 **A:"Darui quiero que te encuentres con vida ese jutsu será peligroso"!**

 **ICE:" AVALANCHE"!*LOGRANDO QUE EL JUTSU TOMARA UNA INCRREIBLE FORMA DE DESTRUCION DIRIGENDOSE A LOS 2 NINJAS DE LA NUBE LOGRANDO GOLPEARLOS INCRELBIEMENTE Y ENTERRARLOS LA NIEVE SE DETUVO CUANDO CHOCO CONTRA LA BARRERA.*BAM*BOOM***

 **EL NINJA DE LA NIEVE LOGRA REMOVER LA BARRERA PARA SORPRESA ENCUENTRA AL RAIKAGE."ME DESAFIASTES Y POR ESO DEBERAS MORIR"*LE CLAVA SU ESPADA EN EL CORAZON LOGRANDO RECLAMAR SU ALMA*"SERIA UNA LASTIMA, PERO CREO QUE ME SERAS UTIL"*UTILIZO UN SELLO DE MANOS LO CUAL RAPIDAMENTE APARECE UN CIRCULO ALREDEDOR DEL CADAVER DEL RAIKAGE*RAPIDAMENTE LE CLAVO NUEVAMENTE LA ESPADA LOGRANDO LEVANTARLO DE LOS MUERTOS.**

 **A:(RAIKAGE):*SE INCLINA ANTE EL NINJA DE LA NIEVE***

 **ICE:"ME SERAS UTIL ANDANDO VAMOS A TU ALDEA…."*RISA MALEFICA***

 **NARRADOR:"QUE ES LO QUE PLANEARA ESTE NINJA DE LA NIEVE, NARUTO UZUMAKI SE ENCUENTRA VIAJANDO CON HINATA Y KONOHAMARU DIRIGENDOSE A SU HOGAR EN UZU, ACASO ELLOS INTERVENDRAN CONTRA ESTE NUEVO ENEMIGO, Y QUIEN SERA ESA CHICA QUE HAN ENVIADO A KONOHA EL LIDER DE LA ALDEA DE LA NIEVE. NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	6. Capitulo: 6

Capitulo 6: EL ATAQUE DE ICE PARTE 01

/en el enfrentamiento de ice vs los de Akatsuki/

Un ninja con mascara naranja logra salir debajo de la nieve…

/

Habían pasado 10minutos desde la partida de Itachi y los demás cuando de pronto en la cueva donde habían reposado sale Naruto tocándose la cabeza.

Naruto:"Espero que todo se encuentre bien en uzu, el clon que va con Konohamaru no desaparecerá tan fácil".*suspira* De pronto activa un sello donde rápidamente se tele transporta del lugar llegando a una cascada donde ahí lo estaba esperando el Uchiha.

Itachi:"al fin llegaste, no se percataron que era un clon".*le entrega la vestimenta de Akatsuki*

Naruto rápidamente la toma y se la coloca logrando también ponerse la banda de konoha que estaba tachada.

Naruto:"No lo creo además la aldea esta en buenas manos, am pediste que te llevara donde estaba tu hermano y creo que no a de estar muy lejos de aquí, necesitaremos de el para enfrentar a ese ninja de la muerte".

/Flashback/

Itachi: yo también pensé eso pero resulta que no, las cosas no siempre son como parecen.

Naruto:"Itachi por favor mantenme informado acerca de todo lo ocurrido en Akatsuki regresa si no estarás en problemas"*le entrega unas pastillas para el dolor de los ojos*

Itachi:"gracias naruto,"*le da la mano* /pasaron 5min aun estaban dentro de la cueva a solas los dos/ De pronto El líder de Akatsuki se comunica con Itachi.

 **PAIN:"ITACHI, TE INFORMO SOBRE LA SITUACION QUE PASO ASE UN MOMENTO, ENVIE 3 MIEMBROS DE AKATSUKI PARA HACER CONTACTO CON EL NINJA DE LA ESPADA MALDITA PERO RESULTA QUE NINGUNO SOBREVIVIO, JUZO, KISAME Y TOBI.**

Naruto se logra percatar que Itachi estaba hablando con el líder Pain este por curiosidad toca a Itachi y escucha la voz de ambos ninjas conectados.

 **Itachi:"Como fue eso posible!"*sorprendido***

 **PAIN:" AL PARECER EL NINJA DE LA MUERTE PUEDE INVOCAR ALMAS YA MUERTAS Y PONERLOS BAJO SU COMANDO, ADEMAS DE ELLOS TRES, TAMBIEN KAKUZU Y HIDAN ESTAN MUERTOS, TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE PELEARON CONTRA KONOHA DESCONOZCO MAS INFORMACION".**

 **Itachi:"Que sugieres entonces hacer"?**

 **PAIN:"NOS VENDRIA BIEN MAS MIEMBROS YA QUE PERDIMOS A 5, EL NINJA DE LA MUERTE PONE EN PELIGRO NO SOLO A NUESTRA ORGANIZACIÓN, SI NO QUE TAMBIEN A LAS 5 NACIONES NINJA".**

 **Itachi:"a las 5 naciones ninja"?*NERVIOSO***

 **PAIN:"INTENTARA DESTRUIRLAS, DEJAREMOS LOS JINCHURIKI PARA DESPUES, ESPERO TU REGRESO ".**

 **/mente de naruto /**

 **Kyubi:"oye crio, ese sujeto que controla esa arma es muy poderoso, en verdad pone en peligro todo lo que has construido, aprovecha esta oportunidad para entrar a Akatsuki como infiltrado y destruir a aquel ninja.**

 **Naruto:"Tan peligroso es ese ninja"*el kyubi solamente afirmaba con su cabeza***

 **Naruto:"rayos Akatsuki me traiciono, de verdad crees que este bien regresar con ellos?"**

 **Kyubi:"es parte de tu venganza, ese ninja se interpone, además que también puede acabar con konoha, Akatsuki y tu nueva aldea…"**

 **Naruto:"Gracias kyubi, tendré que armar un plan…"**

 **/De regreso ala platica/**

 **De pronto naruto decide entrar en la platica de esos 2.**

 **Naruto:"Yo también ayudare"!*dejando sorprendido a Itachi y a Pain***

 **PAIN:"NARUTO DONDE HABIAS ESTADO!"*SORPRENDIDO***

 **Naruto:" Lo lamento, pero tenia que hacerme mas fuerte, yo también iré a acabar ese ninja de la muerte.**

 **PAIN:"LE AVISARE A LOS RESTANTES QUE HAS APARECIDO,TU CHAKRA A CAMBIADO ES POR ESO QUE NO TE ENCONTRABA, AL PARECER TUS NUEVAS HABILIDADES HAN CRECIDO ENORMEMENTE"**

 **ITACHI:"PAIN, ENTONCES BUSCARE A NARUTO Y DESPUES IREMOS POR MI HERMANO SASUKE UCHIHA, LO RECLUTARE PARA AKATSUKI Y DE AHÍ A LA BASE".**

 **PAIN: "DE ACUERDO, ESPERARE SU REGRESO, SI ALGO SUCEDE LES AVISARE, QUE ACABO ZETSU ESTA ACTUALMENTE EN KUMOGAKURE".**

Itachi logra abrir los ojos junto con naruto.

Naruto:"Veo que la situación a empeorado, estas seguro de ir por sasuke?"

Itachi:"Si, pero actualmente tu mismo dijiste que estaba con un sannin además de Kakashi y de otro anbu".

Naruto:"Yo me enfrentare a ellos mientras que tu hablas con tu hermano a golpes".

Itachi:"Además note a Pain demasiado extraño,*se toca la cabeza*

Naruto:"y entonces que vas a hacer?"*un poco confuso con la situación actual*

Itachi:"ayúdame a reclutar a mi hermano a Akatsuki y de ahí iremos por ese ninja".

Naruto:"de acuerdo igual ya se me ocurrió un plan perfecto para eso".*usa seña de manos para invocar un clon de sombra".*puff*

Clon de Sombra Naruto:" De acuerdo yo iré con los demás a uzu mientras que el verdadero yo ira contigo."

Itachi:" me parece perfecto,* le entrega un papel de tele transportación al verdadero naruto*

Itachi:"úsalo cuando ya haiga pasado unos 10minutos para que llegues al lugar donde te estaré esperando, después que llegues, iremos por sasuke."*El clon de naruto junto con Itachi salen de la cueva mientras que el verdadero permanece oculto adentro*

/Fin del Flashback/

Itachi:"naruto, ay que apresurarnos llévame hacia el lugar donde vistes a sasuke por ultima vez!"

Rápidamente los 2 ninjas partieron en busca del hermano menor del uchiha.

/mientras tanto la ninja del país de la nieve/

Se encontraba montada en su cabello logrando llegar al puente que conectaba el país del fuego con su aldea pero para sorpresa el puente se encontraba destruido, no habia forma para pasar.*se baja de su caballo*"Lo siento pero debes regresar al país de la nieve".*mirada algo triste hacia el caballo* "*Hiiiiiii Hiiiii Hiiiii"*

Thariel White:"Esto será peligroso si hago un puente de hielo, no me queda de otra mas que usar esto,"*saca de su bolsa un gancho*"con esto debo de llegar hacia el otro lado del puente".*apunto hacia un árbol lo cual lo dispara logrando que la punta saliera volando dejando ver una cadena accionada por resortes lo cual al momento que se logra enganchar bien con el árbol esta le presiona y sale volando dirigiéndose al extremo donde estaba la punta logrando cruzar sin dificultades.

Thariel White:"debo seguir mi camino ahora en pie"*suspira* Comienza a dirigirse hacia la frontera del país del fuego*

/mientras tanto el equipo de raíz logra llegar a las afueras de Uzu/

Ninja de Raíz 1: Miren esa es la aldea*tono bajo*

Ninja de Raíz 2: Asi es, esta grande la aldea, es increíble que este reconstruida.*asombrado*

Ninja de Raíz 3: Entonces el jinchuriki del kyubi vive ahí adentro?*dudando*

Ninja de Raíz 4: No será fácil de entrar debemos esperar ya que hay una barrera y esas torres de ahí estoy seguro que hay vigilancia.

Ninja de Raíz 5: Por el agua no podemos entrar *tenia un mira lejos logrando ver unas personas en lanchas junto a una torre en medio del agua*

Ninja de Raíz 6: Al parecer esta muy bien protegida, esperemos a que amanezca , de mientras ocultémonos.

Ninja de Raíz 7: Debemos cumplir esta misión!*desaparecen*

/en Kumogakure 1 hora después/*YA AMANECIO*

" **RECUERDA SI QUIERES CONQUISTARLO TODO, DEBES TENER A LOS KAGES DEL PASADO.**

 **El ninja de la muerte se dirigía junto con el Raikage por un camino secreto hacia el cementerio de Kumogakure. Al entrar por ese camino subterráneo logran abrir una pared que los dirigió en el cementerio de la aldea.**

 **ICE:"4TO RAIKAGE DONDE ESTAN TUS MENTORES" EL NINJA RESUCITADO AVANZO HACIA UNAS LAPIDAS MAS GRANDES DONDE AHÍ ESTABAN 3 ENORMES LAPIDAS.**

 **ICE:"ES AQUÍ,"*ALZA SU ESPADA Y COMIENZA A SALIR UN CHAKRA PODEROSO VISIBLE LOGRANDO BRILLAR DEMASIADO LO CUAL EL NINJA MALDITO ENTIERRA LA ESPADA LO CUAL ABSORBE LA ESENCIA DE ESOS NINJAS LO CUAL LA ESPADA RAPIDAMENTE HACE QUE APAREZCAN, EL PRIMERO ERA UN HOMBRE DE GRAN ESTATURA, ERA DELGADO Y POSEIA EL CABELLO LARGO ESTILO AFRO, PORTABA UNA BUFANDA EN EL CUELLO Y UN TRAJE.**

 **EL SEGUNDO QUE APARECIO ERA DE PIEL OSCURA, PATILLAS GRANDES QUE SALEN HACIA EL EXTERIOR Y UN ENORME PENACHO DE PELO, QUE SOBRESALE DIRECTAMENTE HACIA ARRIBA Y POR ENCIMA DE SU PROTECTOR FRONTAL.**

 **EL TERCERO QUE LOGRA INVOCAR LA ESPADA TENIA EL CUERPO MUSCULAR, TENIA UN TATUAJE DE RAYO Y UNA CICATRIZ EN FORMA DE RAYOS SOBRE LA ZONA DERECHA DEL PECHO.**

" _ **BUEN TRABAJO, AHORA TIENES A LOS 4TO KAGES DE ESTA ALDEA A TU DISPOSICION CONQUISTALA Y DESPUES IREMOS POR LA ALDEA DE LA NEBLINA".**_

 **/mientras tanto en el bosque del país del fuego/**

 ***comenzó a salir el sol logrando despertar al equipo de rescate de neji***

 **Neji logra levantarse de la tienda de campar logrando salir afuera. Rápidamente se coloco en un árbol alto y activo su byakugan en busca de la hyuga, de pronto un fuerte aire logra hacer que este se brincara a otro árbol un poco mas alto y por alguna extraña razón miro cerca del rio y encontró a unas personas que iban ahí corriendo, rápidamente se enfoco mas en ese lugar darse cuenta que entre ellos estaba la hyuga.**

 **Neji:"ENCONTRE A HINATA"!*LOGRANDO GRITARLO TAN FUERTE QUE TODOS SALIERON DISPARADOS*"SIGANME"!*Rápidamente comenzaron a ir tras ellos***

 **/en Uzushuiogakure/**

Mientras tanto en la nueva aldea del remolino.

Zabuza era el comandante de la defensa de la aldea. Se la pasaba patrullando las nuevas zonas que estaban ahora habitadas por personas de la misma aldea de las olas, y algunos nuevos aldeanos que encontraron y ayudaron ala aldea para su construcción.

Los ex ninjas del sonido ahora eran los 5 Vientos peligrosos y estaban al igual que zabuza cuidando un poco mas afuera de lo normal.

*en la entrada principal era donde habia mas vigilancia, Suigetsu, juugo junto con Karin revisaban a todos los que entraban, no era permitido entrar ninjas solo aldeanos, almenos que pasaran por el entrenamiento de orochimaru*

Karin de pronto por alguna extraña razón activo su jutsu sensorial y logra detectar 4 ninjas no muy lejos de la entrada lo cual ella rápidamente se pone algo nerviosa.

Suigetsu logra percatarse que Karin se dio cuenta de algo extraño.*un pájaro logra volar demasiado rápido y se coloca en el hombro de juugo lo cual este puede comunicarse con los animales.

Juugo:"Tenemos visitas afuera lo cual rápidamente este utiliza un jutsu especial lo cual rápidamente en la mano de Zabuza apareciera una X.

Zabuza:"Algo de entretenimiento"*sonrisa maléfica* Sale corriendo del lugar rápidamente.

/en bahía de botín/

Naruto junto con Konohamaru y hinata estaban demasiado cerca del muelle.

Hinata se encontraba algo nerviosa no sabia que decir, en todo lo que llevaban del camino a estado totalmente callada.

Konohamaru logra voltear hacia atrás y ve a hinata algo cansada por lo cual este le dice a naruto que descansaran.

[Clon] Naruto:"de acuerdo, oye tomaremos aquí un descanso"*mirando a la chica**este logra sentarse en una piedra mientras que Konohamaru y hinata hacen lo mismo bebiendo una botella de agua*

*De pronto los hyuga logran llegar demasiado cerca de donde se encontraba hinata*

Neji rápidamente junto con su equipo lanzaron varios kunais hacia donde se encontraba hinata.

*el clon de naruto rápidamente se percata y logra contra atacar de su bolsa lanzando unas shurikens fuertemente, logrando desviar todos los kunais cayendo en el lago.*Konohamaru rápidamente se pone a lado de hinata*

*los 5 ninjas de konoha aparecen cerca de ellos*

Hinata al ver a neji y a los demás hyuga queda impactada. Se achico logrando ponerse atrás de Konohamaru.

[Clon] Naruto logra verlos con algo de furia su mirada estaba desafiando a esos ninjas.

Neji observa a los dos ninjas que estaban con hinata.

Ko:(ninjas del remolino, asi que es verdad los rumores)*sorprendido*

Clon De naruto:" Porque nos atacan?"*mirando a los 5 ninjas que pertenecen a konoha*

Rápidamente neji da un paso adelante:"entréganos a la chica, a escapado de la aldea y nuestra misión es traerla de vuelta"!*exclamo*

Konohamaru se encontraba enfrente de la hyuga este volteo a verla y le dijo en voz baja:"no te preocupes, no te llevaran".

Naruto al escuchar esa respuesta del joven hyuga estalla a risas:"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"! *Los ninjas de konoha se molestaron ante el acto de ese ninja del remolino*

Naruto de pronto deja de reírse y pone una mirada fría.*desaparece naruto colocándose mas cerca de los 5 ninjas*

Naruto en voz fría:"NO TE LA LLEVARAS, NINJAS DE KONOHA LOS ODIO".*MIRANDOLOS CON UNA MIRADA ASESINA*

Neji estaba enojado asi que este rápidamente decide lanzarse hacia el ninja con cabello mixto rubio y rojo, ambos ninjas comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas, el taijutsu de ambos era muy bueno pero naruto confiaba en su instinto. Neji rápidamente intenta darle una patada en el pecho pero naruto cruzo los brazos logrando defenderse. De pronto este rápidamente se coloca detrás de neji logrando darle una buena patada logrando lanzarlo al lago cayendo este al agua./splash/ Neji rápidamente se levanta furioso no podría creer que un ninja desconocido lo estuviera humillando de esa manera.

Naruto observaba al hyuga demasiado enfadado y este le hablo:"acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?".*mostrando una sonrisa maléfica*

Neji nuevamente se lanza hacia naruto, pero esta vez el rubio con pelo rojo esquivaba fácilmente los ataques.

Mientras tanto hinata observaba como ese ex ninja de konoha peleaba ante su primo estaba muy sorprendida era muy fuerte, pensaba que seria muy probable que derrotara a neji.

Rápidamente los 4 ninjas restantes de konoha decidieron intervenir en la pelea .

Hinata tuvo miedo al ver que los demás ninjas de konoha se lanzaron hacia naruto.

Konohamaru rápidamente le dice a hinata:"observa, el estará bien, si me meto es capaz de lastimarme ami".*dándole una sonrisa logrando detener el miedo de hinata*

Mientras tanto ahora con naruto, este se enfrentaba a 5 ninjas de konoha esquivando todos los ataques, naruto comenzó a bostezar en tono de burla logrando enfadar a los ninjas de konoha.

Naruto rápidamente lanza una ráfaga de aire logrando alejar a los 5 un poco.*los ninjas de konoha se encontraban exhaustas mientras que naruto estaba sin ninguna gota de sudor*" **Esto me esta aburriendo, no pueden hacer algo mejor, sus ataques son lentos, asi jamás podrán ganarme".*dejo claro el ninja rubio con pelo rojo***

Ko:"neji, ese ninja es demasiado poderoso"*exhausto*"debemos tener cuidado con el".

Neji:" Ko cállate, debemos derrotarlo, ese idiota se esta burlando de nosotros, quien quiera que sea, debe tener un punto ciego al igual que nosotros".*de pronto naruto se acerco a uno de los hyuga dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejía logrando derribarlo al suelo*bam**impactados los ninjas restantes de konoha*El Ninja derribado se encontraba quejándose del dolor*

Neji nuevamente intenta atacar a naruto pero esta vez con su técnica especial:"Circulo Celestial 64 golpes divinos" Logrando acercarse a naruto, pero este rápidamente esquivo los golpes de neji. Neji de pronto mira un chakra rojo en ese ninja lo cual rápidamente toma la forma de una bestia logrando asustarlo por completo. Naruto aprovecha que neji se distrajo logrando conectarle 5 golpes seguidos logrando tirarlo al suelo. Rápidamente sus compañeros restantes logran retenerlo. Neji habia perdido el conocimiento.

Ko:"maldito, como te atreves"!*con algo de miedo y preocupación*(esto es imposible, es muy poderoso ese ninja, debemos regresar*

Rápidamente ko junta chakra en la palma de sus manos logrando expulsar una fuerte palma de aire logrando dirigirse hacia naruto pero este logra saltar a tiempo logrando que el ataque destruyera una gran cantidad de arboles en el alrededor. De pronto naruto se coloca enfrente de Ko logrando tomarlo por el cuello. *Uno de los miembros restantes decide lanzarse hacia naruto para que soltara a ko pero naruto estira su brazo hacia la dirección que venia el ninja y dice:"Choque de aire"*logrando lanzarle un poderoso ataque de viento logrando mandar a volar al ninja, cayendo este de pronto a los arboles**baaammm**boooom**comenzó a salir humo de tierra en el alrededor* Naruto suelta a ko enfrente de el, este cae al suelo tomándose del cuello.*El ultimo ninja intenta atacar a naruto con un kunai pero este rápidamente se da la vuelta logrando desarmar al ninja de konoha dándole un fuerte codazo en el pecho logrando que el ninja cayera al suelo.*bam*

Naruto logra mover su cabeza ante el ninja que aun podía moverse:"vaya, que decepción, espero que con esto entiendas que no pueden derrotarnos".

Ko estaba temblando ante naruto su mirada fría timidaba demasiado:"cual es tu nombre"!

Naruto lo mira y le dice:"Soy el jinchuriki del kyubi, y pronto resolveré algunos asuntos en konoha".*mirada fría* "llévate a tus compañeros esta vez les perdonare la vida"*desaparece logrando dirigirse con sus compañeros*

Ko que intentaba levantarse no podía creer que habían enfrentado al shinobi que habia escapado de la aldea.

Ko:"el jinchuriki del kyubi….imposible….."!*impactado*

Naruto:"oigan vámonos, hinata síguenos o quieres regresar a tu aldea"?*mirando ala chica*

Hinata movió la cabeza de lado logrando seguir a naruto y a Konohamaru. Quedo muy sorprendida por esa pelea.

Ko observaba como hinata se iba con el jinchuriki del lugar.

Ko:"Lady, hinata…..cuídese…."*sobándose su brazo derecho.

/Mientras tanto en **Uzushuiogakure** /

Zabuza logra salir de la aldea logrando dirigirse hacia los ninjas que se encontraban afuera, este rápidamente utilizo un jutsu especial "Ocultación de la neblina"*rápidamente una fuerte neblina comenzó a cubrir el bosque antes de llegar a la entrada principal por donde hay vigilancia de la aldea*

4 De los anbus estaban juntos mientras que 3 de ellos se habían separado, la neblina logra poner algo nerviosos a los 4 juntos mientras que los 3 que se encontraban solos, estarían en aprietos.

Uno de los de Raíz se habia perdido con la densa neblina sabia que estaría en problemas.

De pronto una voz maléfica le habla **cerca "ninja de konoha…"**

El anbu se asombro al saber que no se encontraba solo pero este comenzó a lanzar kunais y shurikens alrededor por si alguien intentaba atacarlo. Zabuza fácilmente desvió esos ataques. Este se desespera al ver que no le iba a dar información lo cual rápidamente le encaja su espada en la pierna.

Anbu:"aaa duele"!*quejándose del dolor* Rápidamente zabuza se le acerca golpeándolo logrando derribarlo y este perdió el conocimiento* Lo carga y se retira del lugar.

/mientras tanto en Kumogakure/

De pronto comenzó a hacer un fuerte viento, estaba demasiado helado para sorpresa de todos los habitantes de la aldea, se nublo logrando que cayera nieve.

*de pronto el ninja de la nieve invoca algunos espíritus de los ninjas de esa aldea y mando a sus nuevas marionetas a acabar con todos*

/en la plaza principal de Kumogakure/

Se encontraban 5 ninjas nivel jounin observando el cielo por lo recién ocurrido, no podían creer que en su aldea cayera nieve, De pronto algunos aldeanos gritaron "Imposible es el 3er Raikage"

Los ninjas rápidamente se dirigieron donde se escuchaban tales gritos, para sorpresa al llegar ya habían cadáveres en el lugar, el asesino logra dar la vuelta logrando que los ninjas lo reconocieran era el 3er Raikage.

Ninja de la nube:"Imposible es el 3er Raikage"*rápidamente el Raikage se dirigió hacia ellos logrando asesinarlos con con su jutsu 3 dedos punzantes.*ZZzzZZZZZZZ se escuchaba el ataque que recibían los 5 ninjas jounin por parte del 3er Raikage*

Los aldeanos entraron en pánico mientras que los demás ninjas que patrullaban la zona comenzaron a atacarle para que escaparan.

Mientras tanto el 4to Raikage se dirigió a su Oficina.

En la mansión del Raikage adentro en el ultimo piso se encontraba el equipo de Samui. Samui es una mujer de piel blanca, muy alta y con unos pechos enormes, sus ojos son celestes y tiene pelo rubio, lleva consigo un traje muy escotado con una malla debajo y una falda corta. Alado de ella se encontraban 2 ninjas de la nube se trataban de Karui y Omoi. Estaban esperando que la secretaria del Raikage les entregara unos informes sobre una nueva misión.

En la oficina principal del Raikage se encontraba Mabui la asistente del 4to Raikage. La joven secretaria se encontraba sellando los papeles cuando ve que alguien se aproximaba y estrellaría con la venta./crash/ sonaron los vidrios.

De pronto entra el 4to Raikage por una de las ventanas logrando quebrarla por completo.

Mabui al verlo quedo algo impactada su aspecto habia cambiado algo, el 4to Raikage rápidamente se dirigió a su secretaria.

Mabui algo nerviosa:"que le sucedió, acaso tiene mal humor otra vez?"*el Raikage se dirigió a su secretaria logrando tomarla por el cuello y levantarla. Mabui rápidamente intenta quitar el brazo del Raikage pero era inútil este comenzó a presionar mas fuerte.

*en el sótano de la mansión de la nube*

Un ninja de la nube todo herido logra llegar sonar la alarma de emergencia en toda la aldea. La Alarma comenzó a sonar dando entender que estaban bajo ataque ya sea por otra aldea o algún ataque en el interior de la aldea.

En la entrada de la aldea un ninja logra llegar."Han tocado la alarma, el ninja de la muerte ya empezó a atacar"*tskk*

Ninja de la nube:"lo logre, con esto todos buscaran respuestas,"*suspirando* De pronto aparece el 2do Raikage adentro del sótano.

Ninja de la nube:"maldición, que significa todo esto, se supone que usted debería estar muerto".* El Raikage rápidamente lanzo unas esferas que comenzaron a girar alrededor del ninja de la nube".

2do Raikage:"Raiton, Bolas eléctricas"!*ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzzz BOOM*

/regresando a la oficina del Raikage/

Omoi y Karui se asomaron por la ventana y se percataron que en la aldea estaba nevando ya que la alarma de emergencia sonó.

Omoi:" esta nevando en la aldea"!*impactado*

Karui:"es verdad eso si que es extraño".

Samui también decidió observar desde la ventana, sabia que algo no estaba bien por lo cual decidió entrar en la oficina del Raikage y para sorpresa encuentra al 4to Raikage asfixiando a Mabui.

/en la plaza central de Kumogakure/

El equipo de atsui el hermano de Samui se toparon con otro de los revividos se trataba del 1er kage de la nube. Este rápidamente con un poderoso torbellino de rayos logra acabar con 3 equipos asesinándolos al instante. Atsui logra utilizar unas bombas de humo ya que el fue lanzado por otro compañero para salvarse.

El hermano de Samui, Atsui habia logrado escapar del 1er Raikage, este se habia logrando esconder entre los pasillos de la plaza central, logrando meterse en una de las calles olvidadas de la aldea. No podía creer que se habia enfrentado al 1er Raikage y haber sobrevivido. Tenia algo de miedo por lo cual decidió continuar ya que sabia que el Raikage lo encontraría.

Este rápidamente comenzó a correr por un pasillo de las calles de Kumogakure ya que habia escuchado algunos pasos en el lugar que se encontraba lo cual le entro el pánico, corrió velozmente logrando tumbar a un ninja herido de la nube.

Darui:" ahhhh!"*quejándose del dolor*

Atsui logra sobarse la cabeza y rápidamente se da cuenta que se trata de Darui, uno de los guardaespaldas del 4to Raikage.

Atsui algo impactado por lo herido que se encontraba Darui le pregunta, "también escapaste"?

Darui lo observa y le dice:" No atsui"*suspirando*(mis heridas…son algo molestas…)

Atsui:"entonces porque estas tan herido Darui?"*preocupado por su compañero*

Darui:"en el camino hacia la aldea peleamos contra el ninja de la muerte, además tengo que ir a la cámara del Raikage para avisarle al consejo donde esta el daimiyo que el 4to Raikage a muerto, y que nos enfrentamos a un ninja que puede resucitar a los muertos".*suspirando* De pronto comenzaron a salir picos enormes de hielo debajo de la nieve logrando atravesar algunas casas además de destruir algunas partes de la aldea*

Darui:"Maldición..ese tipo….nos las pagara…."!*mirada de confianza*

Atsui:"entonces ese ninja de la muerte causo todo esto"?!*impactado*

Darui:"asi es, atsui, por favor debemos llegar al consejo, salvarlos y escapar, por favor ayúdame a llegar, no creo que pueda llegar en este estado".*goteaba sangre desde su hombro, sus piernas también escurrían sangre*

Atsui:"andando Darui, te sigo, pero te advierto que batallaras bastante en ese estado actual"!

Darui:"No te preocupes por mi soy mas resistente de lo que te imaginas…"*suspirando*

/de regreso en la oficina del Raikage/

Samui rápidamente saca de su bolsillo un kunai y se lo lanza al Raikage lo cual este rápidamente suelta a Mabui logrando desviar el kunai quebrando otra ventana*crash*

Mabui:"Samui, algo le pasa al Raikage"!*en estado pánico*

Samui rápidamente grita "Omoi , Karui vengan!"*rápidamente los ninjas que estaban en la ventana al escuchar el grito y otra ventana quebrada entraron corriendo logrando percatarse que Mabui estaba en el piso, alado de ella el 4to Raikage y Samui algo nerviosa.

Omoi:"que sucede aquí"? *observando el momento*

Mabui:"Samui, corran váyanse de aquí es peligroso"!*el Raikage voltea a ver a Mabui logrando darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara logrando estrellarla en la pared*boom* El equipo de Samui quedaron en shock*

Mabui habia quedado pegada en la pared logrando tener heridas graves. La sangre escurría de su cabeza asta sus piernas.

El Raikage comenzó a caminar hacia Mabui lentamente logrando que su puño corriera electricidad.

Omoi:"acaso piensa atacarle con eso"?*Omoi tenia miedo no podía creer que el Raikage estuviera a punto de matar a Mabui*

Karui estaba impactada no podía creer lo que veía lo cual la hizo que quedara paralizada.

Samui estaba nerviosa dependiendo lo que ocurriera en los próximos segundos tomaría su decisión.

Samui:(esto es malo, ese no es el Raikage que todos conocemos….mi cuerpo tarda en responder imposible…)

El Raikage se coloco enfrente de Mabui logrando darle el puño de rayo logrando matarla al instante.*ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzzz*

Samui rápidamente tomo de las manos a Karui y Omoi y los jalo con toda su fuerza para que reaccionaran a tiempo y corrieran.

Samui:"corran no se detengan, debemos salir de aquí!"*muy preocupada*

/mientras tanto en la cámara principal del Raikage, ahí se encontraban los consejeros/

Mientras tanto alguno de los jounin y anbus mas avanzados se encontraban ahí protegiendo a los consejeros.

Consejero 1: Vaya problema serio que estamos metidos, al parecer los Raikage del pasado están atacando a nuestra gente.

Consejero 2: que saben del 4to Raikage, no ha regresado aun?

Consejero 3: Tenia entendido que estaban en camino, y aun no llegan.*preocupado*

El daimiyo estaba escuchando mientras sus consejeros estaban demasiado preocupados.

Habían varios ninjas anbus y jounin adentro de la cámara para la protección del consejo entre ellos estaba Dodai un ninja Jounin.

Dodai:(no es un fenómeno alguien esta causando todo este alboroto, y si es alguien peligroso vendrá por ellos…)*mirada seria*

De pronto la puerta de la cámara comenzó a congelarse logrando sorprender a todos los que estaban adentro.

Rápidamente Dodai se da cuenta que se trata del enemigo que quiere entrar, rápidamente este les dice a todos que se alejen.

Dodai:" Jutsu Elemento Lava, Pared De Goma"*Rápidamente refuerza la puerta de la cámara con una pared de goma*

Los ninjas adentro se asombraron, creyeron que con eso frenarían el ataque pero para sorpresa de ellos el hielo comenzó a congelar la goma, de pronto el hielo se quiebra logrando entrar un ninja con vestimenta negra cubriendo su rostro con un gorro negro. Llevaba consigo una banda ninja.

Dodai:"Eres un ninja de la nieve"?*sorprendido*

 **El ninja llamado ice rápidamente entra a la cámara sorprendiendo a todos adentro, extiende la palma de su mano logrando congelar todas las ventanas del lugar y el suelo. NO habia escapatoria para ninguno de los que se encontraban adentro.**

 **Algunos ninjas y anbus rápidamente se dirigieron a el con sus espadas pero al momento que lo atacaron este rápidamente les lanzaba estacas de hielo que se clavaban en sus cuerpos cayendo al suelo quejándose del dolor.**

 **Los siguientes ninjas utilizaron una barrera de electricidad lo cual al momento que el enemigo lo tocara podría morir al instante. Ice rápidamente con su espada logra destruir la barrera demasiado fácil dejándolos impactados.**

 **Ice:"Ustedes ancianos, deben obedecerme por las buenas, e matado a su líder, y pronto conquistare las demás naciones, es solo cuestión de tiempo, ríndanse o no tendré piedad. Esta aldea es mía ahora."**

 **Los consejeros quedaron impactados, estaban algo nerviosas ya que el afirmo aver asesinado al 4to Raikage.**

 **El ninja de la nieve comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia los consejeros rápidamente los ninjas restantes comenzaron a ponerse en defensa sabían que debían protegerlos aunque les costara su vida.**

 **Ice:" Prometo que no los asesinare si obedecen, igual no importa si escapan ya que toda esta aldea ya estará bajo mi dominio"!*exclamo con frialdad* Un ninja de la nube logra entrar ala cámara.**

 **De pronto :"Elemento Tormenta Circo de Laser"*rápidamente varias brillantes haces de luz se dirigieron al ninja de la nieve lo cual lo impactaron logrando impactarlo hacia una pared* *booom***

 **Todos voltearon y en la entrada de la cámara estaba Darui junto a atsui.**

 **Atsui:(increíble logro darle a ese sujeto en ese estado actual)*sonriendo***

 **Dodai:(fue Darui el que intervino a tiempo, esta en un mal estado pero aun asi logro hacerle un gran impacto).**

 **Darui:"Lamento llegar tarde, Necesito que lo ataquen ahora, ganen tiempo en lo que hablo con los del consejo"!.*rápidamente los demás ninjas comenzaron a utilizar sus ataques de rayo para frenar el ninja de la nieve***

 **Darui rápidamente se acerca con los del consejo.**

 **Consejero:"tu eres Darui, uno de los guardaespaldas del 4to Raikage".**

 **Darui:"No tengo tiempo para eso, escúchenme, el 4to Raikage a muerto, lo que les diré ahorita es lo que el 4to Raikage me conto, aquel sujeto*señalando al ninja de la nieve que estaban atacando todos* posse una arma llamada Frost sumamente peligrosa, el es el ninja de la muerte".**

 **Todos los presentes quedaron impactados ante tal revelación.**

 **Darui:"debemos irnos a la cámara secreta del Raikage ahí esta Killer bee el jinchuriki del 8 colas y algunos ninjas con mas experiencia".**

 **Daimiyo Líder del consejo:"Me parece buena idea la cámara oculta pero ese sujeto no creo que nos deje llegar ahí".**

 **Darui tendremos exactamente 8minutos para adelantarnos, será suficiente para ir ala cámara oculta de la aldea de la nube.*saca una bomba de luz del rayo* Además yo saldré para buscar sobrevivientes, no podremos dejar la aldea tan fácil.**

 ***de pronto una barrera de hielo se activo en el ninja de la muerte que se levanto logrando lanzar un poderoso rayo de hielo que logra atacar a 3 ninjas congelándolos rápidamente***

 **De pronto el ninja se logra tele transportar colocándose cerca del jounin Dodai, este rápidamente saca su espada logrando dirigirse con ella hacia el ninja que estaba desprevenido pero rápidamente otro ninja interviene" Estilo de la Nube Llamas cortantes"*logrando chocar su arma con fuego la espada de la muerte*/clash/*rápidamente este usuario del kenjutsu utiliza su espada que tiene concentrado fuego para atacarle ferozmente pero el ninja de la muerte evadía cada uno de sus ataques, Dodai aprovecho para reunirse con Darui y con el consejo.**

 **Darui:"es nuestra oportunidad"*el consejo logra activar una puerta de salida de emergencia lo cual Dodai y los ninjas restantes que estaban con ellos salieron junto con el consejo***

 **Ice observaba que sus victimas estaban escapando por una puerta de salida de emergencia no podía creerlo.**

 **Atsui mientras peleaba contra el ninja de la muerte observaba como se iban todos. Darui estaba esperando a atsui, ya todos habían salido y no quería dejar a su amigo por lo cual este rápidamente saca su espada pero….**

 **Atsui:" Darui, vete con los demás, yo me quedo a enfrentarme con el"!*mirada de seriedad***

 **Darui:(atsui, gracias….)*activo la bomba de luz del rayo lo cual cegó tanto a atsui como a ice.**

 **Ice:"maldición una bomba de luz!"*aggggg***

 ***en el santuario subterráneo***

 **Los del consejo y los ninjas restantes que los acompañaban lograron entrar a la cámara oculta lo cual decidieron destruirla por completo.*boooom***

 **Killer bee junto con varios ninjas mas lograron escuchar un ataque que causo un derrumbo de piedras en el lugar logrando sellar la entrada principal.**

 **Los ninjas al llegar se sorprendieron al ver al consejo de la nube y otros ninjas habían destruido la entrada principal del lugar.**

 **Darui:"bee-san, guíanos ya les contaremos lo sucedido"**

 **/DE REGRESO EN LA PELEA CON ATSUI Y ICE/**

 **Los 8 minutos habían pasado ice logra abrir los ojos y para sorpresa, el ninja de la nube le ataca logrando realizar un corte con potencia logrando destruir una pequeña parte de su armadura de hielo.**

 **Ice:"Maldito, por tu culpa se escapo el daimiyo, sufrirás las consecuencias".*Mirada fría asesina***

 **Atsui:"no creas que me vencerás tan fácil"* rápidamente atsui logra alzar su espada con fuego logrando crear un circulo de fuego alrededor de ice***

 **Atsui le dice que no escapara tan fácil, rápidamente atsui logra salir de la cámara de los consejos logrando buscar un escondite.**

 **Ice:"Maldición, logro escapar"*rápidamente toca el piso con su mano logrando que la nieve apagara el fuego*pfffffffff*se escuchaba al momento que la nieve asia contacto con las llamas***

" **FUISTE DEMASIADO BLANDO, PERO NO IMPORTA, ESTA ALDEA YA ES TUYA, AHORA DEBERAS DEJAR ALGUNOS FIELES SIRVIENTES EN ESTE LUGAR Y QUE CAPTUREN A LOS VIVOS MIENTRAS ABRIMOS PASO A LA NACION DE LA NEBLINA".**

 **ICE:"Lo siento, no volverá a pasar lo prometo"*se retira del lugar***

 **/mientras tanto con Samui/**

 **Samui habia logrando salir de la cámara del Raikage a salvo con su equipo. Ellos se encontraban aun en la aldea buscaban algún escondite.**

 **Omoi:"Samui, hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora?"*preocupado***

 **Samui:"debemos alejarnos de la aldea lo mas pronto posible"*corriendo a una velocidad increíble* De pronto aparecieron ninjas muertos atacando al equipo Samui lo cual rápidamente los 3 los acabaron fácilmente.**

 **Karui: fue demasiado fácil.*sonriendo a su sensei***

 ***llegaron hacia una tienda donde ahí Samui rápidamente destruye una puerta para entrar.**

 **Omoi:"sensei, que hacemos aquí"*nervioso***

 **Samui:"síganme rápido no hay tiempo"*de pronto Samui encontró debajo de una mesa la entrada de un camino subterráneo***

 **Karui:"un camino subterráneo"!*impactada***

 **Samui:"No hay tiempo entren"!*rápidamente los ninjas entraron y Samui coloco hilos con trampas en el camino por si los seguían, coloco papeles bombas para que la entrada se destruyera en caso de un intruso.**

 **/en el país del fuego cerca de konoha/**

En ese pequeño pueblo llamado paramos se encontraba, Kurenai-sensei con Shino y Kiba, también estaba asuma, con su equipo shikamaru, ino y chouji, además de Gai-sensei, con lee y Tenten.

La hokage los habia enviado a una misión de rescate para poder traer de vuelta a jiraiya y su equipo sanos a la aldea. Ya que traen bastante información sobre Akatsuki además de naruto el jinchuriki del kyubi.

*no muy lejos de ese pequeño pueblo*

El equipo de jiraiya se dirigía para allá.

Sasuke logro mejorar mas mientras que Kakashi estaba preocupado por las palabras de aquel ninja del remolino, aun no se le borraban de la memoria además de su poderoso poder que logro derrotar a jiraiya.

Pasaron 5minutos cuando el equipo jiraiya logro llegar al pueblo donde rápidamente los ninjas de la hoja los saludaron.

Mientras tanto no se habían percato que dos ninjas de nubes rojas ya tenían su ubicación.

 **Naruto:"ahí esta Itachi, pero al parecer hay refuerzos…"*suspirando***

 **Itachi:"Naruto esperemos el momento indicado de acuerdo".**

 **/en la aldea de Uzu/**

 **/laboratorio de orochimaru/**

 **Zabuza logra entrar ahí logrando poner en la mesa de examinacion a un ninja anbu de konoha.**

 **Orochimaru:"ninjas de konoha, donde lo encontraste"**

 **Zabuza: hay varios afuera de la aldea, creo que ya se dieron cuenta, pero aun no entran ninguno de ellos.**

 **Orochimaru:"te recomiendo que los asesines lo mas rápido posible, a este le sacare la información de acuerdo".*zabuza sonríe* De pronto Kimimaro entra lo cual zabuza le dice:"estas de suerte acompáñame aremos masacre"*ambos ninjas desaparecen***

 **/en las afueras de Uzu/**

 **Los 6 ninjas de raíz de danzo logran reunirse.**

 **Anbu 1: donde estará nuestro compañero, hubo una gran neblina pero crei que ustedes estarían juntos.**

 **Anbu 5: nos separamos pero al parece la neblina quizás lo hizo que se perdiera.**

 **De pronto entre la neblina aparecen dos ninjas de Uzu.**

 **Zabuza:"asi que exploradores de la hoja"**

 **Kimimaro:" yo me encargo de esos 3 de este lado"*mirada seria***

 **Se ponen en pose de batalla.**

 **Anbu:"imposible tu eres zabuza, que haces en este lugar!"*impactado***

 **Rápidamente los anbus se ponen en modo defensivos al observar que fueron descubiertos por los ninjas del remolino.**

 **De pronto de los dedos de Kimimaro comenzaron a salir unos huesos pequeños, lo cual rápidamente los lanzo hacia uno de los anbus que logra perforar en la cabeza logrando asesinarlo al instante.**

 **Uno de los de raiz:" imposible, posse un extraño kekkei genkai"!*sorprendidos***

 **De pronto Kimimaro a una increíble velocidad aparece detrás de los 2 restantes que se encontraban de su lado logrando crear un sable de su columna vertebral logrando cortar a ambos ninjas.**

 **Los otros ninjas restantes que estaban con zabuza se impactaron no podían creer las habilidades de aquel sujeto.**

 **Zabuza:"llego el turno de ustedes los are pedazos"*mirada fría*"Jutsu ocultación de la neblina" Rápidamente una neblina comienza a cubrir los anbus que estaban con zabuza, en ese momento zabuza se lanza con su espada logrando atravesar a uno de ellos fácilmente".*otro de los anbus se logra reunir con su compañero y estos logran lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de aire logrando hacer que la neblina desapareciera dejando al descubierto a su compañero asesinado por la espada de zabuza.**

 **Anbu:"escapa, yo peleare con el aquí! Katon"*logra lanzar una bola de fuego hacia zabuza, este rápidamente utiliza unos sellos de mano y logra atacar con su dragon de agua causando una explosión* *booom* El compañero de raíz rápidamente empezó su huida, pero Kimimaro se percato logrando dispararle su falanges como balas logrando matar al ninja.**

 **Mientras tanto zabuza con su enorme espada atacaba al ninja de raíz que se defendía con un kunai./clash/clash/clash/clash/ sonaban las armas a chocar.**

 **Raiz:"no me mataras con eso"*de pronto logra herir su hombro asiendo que este cayera***

 ***bam* El golpe de la caída fue fuerte logrando este solamente observar como zabuza y Kimimaro se acercaban a el lentamente.**

 **Zabuza:"Llego la hora de tu muerte"*mirándolo fijamente* Zabuza le entierra su enorme espada matándolo al instante***

 **Kimimaro:"llevare los cuerpos a lord orochimaru, tu continua con lo que hacías".*ambos ninjas se retiran del lugar***

 **/bahía de botín/**

Mientras tanto en bahía de botín Hinata, Konohamaru y el Clon de Naruto logran llegar sin mas complicaciones.

Clon de Naruto:"Debemos buscar a un comerciante de botes para que nos lleve devuelta a nuestro hogar.

En ese momento Tazuna se sorprende al ver a su líder en ese lugar lo cual rápidamente se dirige a ellos.

Tazuna:" Naruto, Konohamaru que hacen aquí"?*sorprendido*

Konohamaru:"que suerte sensei"*sonriendo*"Tazuna es bueno verte, debemos volver ala aldea"

Tazuna:"Muy bien de echo ya partía para allá, vine por algunas cosas que me pidieron, síganme".

Clon de Naruto:" tu también síguenos"*señalo a hinata*

Tazuna:"que bella joven viene con ustedes dos"*riéndose*

Clon de Naruto:"ella vendrá con nosotros a la aldea no te preocupes"*en tono formal lo dijo*

Todos se dirigieron al bote de tazuna lo cual al llegar se sorprendieron del arsenal que habia comprado, además de varias cajas de comida.

Rápidamente tazuna comenzó el viaje de vuelta a la aldea del remolino.

El bote era enorme lo cual rápidamente naruto se dirigió a la planta alta logrando ver el rio mientras que Konohamaru se fue hacia adentro para descansar. Hinata sintió algo de curiosidad por el rubio peli rojo lo cual decidió observarlo a escondidas.

Al llegar arriba de la planta alta ella decidió esconderse y activar su byakugan para observar lo que hacia, en esos momentos la chica logra recordar como el ninja logra defenderla de su primo neji y sus ayudantes.

*Tazuna se habia percato que la chica que acompañaba a Konohamaru y a naruto de alguna manera estaba escondida observando a naruto lo cual este decide hablar ala chica.

Tazuna:"Naruto Uzumaki"*en tono bajo, hinata logra voltear y ve que es el anciano que los llevaría a la aldea del remolino*

Tazuna observo a su líder y continuo hablando:"Nose si ya lo sepas, pero aquel ninja que estas viendo no es cualquier persona,*suspirando* naruto creció sin conocer el amor de sus padres, el necesita amigos de verdad para volverse mas poderoso" le dijo observando a la hyuga lo cual el se retira.

Hinata de pronto decide ir a hablar con naruto lo cual comienza a caminar silenciosamente.

Mientras tanto el clon de naruto recordaba la aldea de konoha su hogar, algunos recuerdos de cuando era niño y cuando aun iba a la academia ninja, recordaba sus palabras **"ALGUN DIA RECIBIRE EL NOMBRE DEL HOKAGE DE ESTA ALDEA, Y SERE MEJOR QUE TODOS LOS ANTERIORES".**

Pero de pronto naruto hablaba en voz bajo diciendo: **"YO JAMAS TENDRE MIEDO DE NADIE Y NO HUIRE, MALDICION, AUN NO PUEDO MORIR SIN ANTES DE HACER REALIDAD MI SUEÑO".**

Hinata se acerco logrando escuchar la ultima parte que dijo naruto, le gano la curiosidad y le hablo: un sueño"? Rápidamente naruto logra voltearse y mira ala chica hyuga que escapo de la aldea de la hoja.

Clon de Naruto:(pero si es la hyuga, escucho eso, rayos….)*suspira y se le acerca lentamente colocándose enfrente de ella mirándola fijamente le contesto* **" ESPERANZA, DETERMINACION, Y FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD, ESAS 3 PALABRAS SON LO BASICO QUE OCUPO PARA CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO, SI QUIERO SEGUIR MI SUEÑO ESO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBO DARLO TODO, ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA *ALZO SU PULGAR* NARUTO UZUMAKI".**

Hinata quedo asombrada ante esas palabras y sobre todo por la confianza en que lo dijo naruto se sentía segura y sabia que no habia tomado la decisión equivocada a dirigirse con ellos a la aldea del remolino.

Hinata:"Gracias, naruto kun…"*sonriéndole y jugando con sus dedos*

Clon de Naruto:" Y tu quiero escuchar tu historia ya que no e tenido tiempo*se dirige a una banca para sentarse*

Rápidamente hinata le cuenta todo lo sucedido con su clan y algunas cosas que hizo para la aldea de konoha. Naruto se encontraba muy molesto sobre lo recién que le conto de su clan y de konoha lo cual este rápidamente tuvo los recuerdos dolorosos de aquella aldea en la que vivió, no podía creer que aun se seguía repitiendo la misma historia.*se logra apretar el pecho, y cierra *los ojos asiendo crujidos con los dientes.

Hinata en voz baja le dice:" **yo solo….quería…cambiar…"*agachando la cabeza***

 **Naruto:(esta chica vivirá el mismo pasado que yo, no puedo permitir eso…)"HINATA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE YO TE PROTEGERE ES UNA PROMESA, NO DEJARE QUE NADIE TE LASTIME NUNCA MAS, Y SI ALGUIEN TE HACE DAÑO EN ESE INSTANTE SE CONVERTIRA EN MI ENEMIGO".**

 **Hinata:"gracias….naruto…kun…"*sonriendo***

 **Naruto:"Llegando a la aldea del remolino iras al cuartel de entrenamiento ahí verán tus habilidades como ninja de acuerdo, te aras mas fuerte".*de pronto Konohamaru aparece logrando avisarle a ambos que tazuna habia hecho algo para comer lo cual los 3 se retiran.**

 **/mientras tanto en la aldea de Kumogakure/**

 **Algunos sobrevivientes que aun estaban escondidos lograron mandar algunos mensajes de auxilio a las demás aldeas ninjas informando los acontecimientos, konoha, iwagakure, Sunagakure, y kirigakure informándoles del peligro que se aproxima para las naciones.  
**

**Narrador: Ice habia logrando tomar control sobre la nación de Kumogakure, tenia a sus sirvientes buscando en los alrededores a ninjas que aun estaban con vida y les hizo que los metieran en una barrera de hielo impenetrable aun no iba a matar a los aldeanos, los shinobis y aldeanos que se opusieran a el los matarían sin compasión sus sirvientes, dejo 2 kages de espíritus con algunos ninjas mas encargados de la aldea mientras este ahora decidió viajar a la aldea de la neblina.**

" **ICE, NUESTRO SIGUIENTE OBJETIVO ES EN LA ALDEA DE LA NEBLINA AHÍ AY VARIOS NINJAS QUE TAMBIEN SERAN UTIILES PAR ANUESTRA VENGANZA, DEBEMOS IRNOS HACIA ESE LUGAR".**

 **Ice logra subirse a un barco logrando partir hacia kirigakure.**

 **/mientras tanto con jiraiya y los demás miembros de konoha habia pasado 20minutos/**

Mientras tanto sasuke habia decidido salir afuera de la casa que yamato habia creado, de pronto un cuervo negro llamo su atención lo cual este lo siguió hacia el bosque lo cual rápidamente el cuervo se transformo en Itachi.

Clon Itachi:"Sasuke, has cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vi…."*mirando a su hermano menor*

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su hermano mayor itachi el asesino de su clan.

Sasuke observaba a itachi no habia cambiado en nada el."Sigues con esa mirada fría en tus ojos" Respondio sasuke. Itachi solo miro a su hermano menor y le respondió:"Veo que en esta ocasión no me atacaras como loco como la ultima vez verdad sasuke.

Sasuke recordó cuando vio a itachi en la aldea.

/Flashback del ataque de Akatsuki a konoha/

*booom* Kakashi y su equipo logran ver la explosión.

Kakashi:"Chicos andando"

Sasuke:(que habrá pasado ahí…)

El equipo de Kakashi logra llegar al lugar de la batalla.

Sasuke observo a los dos ninjas que estaban causando el alboroto.

Sasuke:(ese ninja..acaso…es….)*activa su sharingan* Comienza a cargar un chidori logrando tomar vuelo comienza a dirigirse a el ninja Akatsuki gritando: **"ITACHI UCHIHA"**

 **Pero el compañero de itachi logra desviarle su ataque con una patada en la cara.**

 **/fin del flashback/**

Sasuke solo sonríe un poco."Se nota que no sabes nada de mi…"*de pronto un clon que estaba en la rama de un árbol logra lanzar varios kunais a itachi lo cual este logra descuidarse e sasuke rápidamente le ataca con un rayo de chakra logra herir al clon del uchiha.

Sasuke: Itachi, maldito me las pagaras en ese mismo momento!*creando chidori* Me he vuelto mas fuerte.

El clon de itachi solo miraba a su hermano sin decir ninguna palabra asta que movio su cabeza.

Clon De Itachi:"te esperare en las casas abandonadas del este ahí estaré esperando para nuestro combate, espero que nadie mas te siga…."*desaparece el clon*

Rápidamente sasuke tomo su camino para enfrentar a su hermano.

/mientras tanto con Naruto y Itachi/

Naruto:"itachi, crees que realmente tu hermano quiera unirse a nosotros…"?

Itachi solo suspira y cierra los ojos.*abrió los ojos activando su sharingan*

*dentro de un genjutsu*

Itachi:"aquí podremos hablar sin ser molestados…"(Estoy seguro que zetsu nos sigue…)

Naruto:"entiendo…"*lo observaba*

Itachi:"Naruto…mi enfermedad…esta…acabando…conmigo…,además asesinar a mi clan fue duro, contrario a todos los que piensan que fue sencillo, esta mirada fría y sanguinaria es solo una mascara que e puesto sobre mi….cambie el amor de mi hermano menor sasuke…fue..mi peor pesadilla….incluso amenaze a uno de los consejeros de konoha llamado danzo para que no tocara a sasuke, y entonces me uni a akatsuki…uchiha madara que actualmente es tobi fue mi complice en esa masacre…"*naruto solo observaba a itachi no podía creer que le estuviera contando todo*

*continuo con el relato*"Los únicos que saben la verdad sobre mi es el tercer hokage y los consejeros de konoha sobre la misión del masacre del clan".

Naruto:"itachi porque me cuetnas todo esto…"*impactado*

Itachi:"Por si es necesario, es probable que yo no este….cuida de mi hermano menor naruto*de pronto aparece un cuervo que logra introducirse en la boca de naruto…."*se rompe el genjutsu*

Itachi:"Ya casi es hora, deberías irte y esperar a que sasuke pase…yo me encargo de lo demás.."

*habían pasado 20minutos cuando de pronto los demás miembros de konoha notaron su falta de presencia, Kiba junto a akamaru logran encontrar su olfato logrando llegar al lugar donde habia varias plumas y les aviso lo cual rápidamente Kakashi utiliza su jutsu de invocación, invocando a Pakkun lo cual este rápidamente encuentra su olfato pero también el de alguien mas lo cual rápidamente todos corren en su búsqueda.

/en el bosque rumbo a la aldea abandonada/

Sasuke siguió avanzando cuando de pronto, enfrente no muy lejos de el se encontraba un miembro de Akatsuki, tenia pelo rubio con rojo, y además una espada en su cinturón.

Sasuke logra detenerse y observa al individuo:"Quien eres tu?"*mirando al ninja*

Naruto:"Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, adelante pasa, Itachi te espera, mas adelante, yo me quedare aquí, estoy seguro que tus amigos de konoha se dirigen hacia aquí…"*mirándolo seriamente*

Sasuke quedo con algo de nervios, le recordaba a aquel niño de la academia que lo retaba cuando era un niño, también se sentía un gran odio en su mirada lo cual sasuke también reconoció que no era cualquier tipo de ninja.

Sasuke:"No Confio en ti"(será acaso una trampa de mi hermano.)

Naruto:"Descuida, son las ordenes de Itachi".*rápidamente sasuke decide saltar y continuar su camino donde naruto lo deja ir sin problemas*

Naruto:(espero que Itachi pueda con el, y que lo ponga de nuestra parte….)*suspiro*

Pasaron 10minutos cuando de pronto los de konoha con la guía de Pakkun se acercaban mas al lugar donde Itachi se habia ido, Pakkun rápidamente le advierte a todos que hay un ninja mas adelante lo cual al acercarse mas vieron a un ninja con vestimenta de Akatsuki esperándolos en una rama de un árbol.

Naruto:(llego la hora por fin han llegado ellos….)*suspira**da un gran salto a un árbol cerca de ellos*

Naruto:"Hola a todos…"*mirada fría*

Todos los ninjas de konoha se sorprendieron al ver al ninja de Akatsuki.

Naruto:"12 ninjas de konoha en este lugar, vaya jamás pensé que me encontraría con ustedes aquí, acaso será justo 12 contra mi solo"*risa*

Jiraiya:"Ese sujeto lleva las vestimentas de Akatsuki…"*mirándolo fijamente*

Kakashi:"De seguro Itachi lo envió para no poder llegar con sasuke…"

Akamaru rápidamente le comienza aladrar.

Kiba observaba también al enemigo pensaba que estaban en ventaja por la cantidad de ninjas.

Gai:"No hagan nada precipitado, esperamos a ver que nos dice o que hace "*alzando su pulgar*

Asuma:"quien quiera que sea ese sujeto, no tenemos información de el en la lista de Akatsuki, debemos tener cuidado y no confiarnos…"

Naruto:"se nota que ustedes me están estudiando, pero creo que me subestiman demasiado, y también trata de averiguar quien soy*risa*que sucede acaso no me reconocen ninguno de ustedes…o fue porque usaba mascara todo ese tiempo que fui a konoha…además de la pelea que tuve con el sannin"*señalando a jiraiya*

Todos los del presente se impactaron incluso los ninjas chunin.

Naruto:"Soy Naruto Uzumaki"*tono escalofriante*

La mayoría de los ninjas no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar, el es naruto Uzumaki el jinchuriki del zorro de las 9 colas.

*de pronto unas cadenas de Diamantina salieron de la espalda del joven naruto lo cual rápidamente levanto una poderosa barrera, la cual impedía a cualquier persona entrara o saliera del perímetro que establecieron las cadenas.*

Naruto:"Esta barrera no es muy común tiene una gran duración, se les será difícil salir de aquí…"*sonriendo*

Tenten:"asi que esto es Akatsuki….jutsus poderosos y raros"*algo nerviosa*

Jiraiya observaba a naruto el hijo del 4to hokage, no podía creer que el habia sido el ninja que lo habia derrotado. Kakashi y Yamato estaban sorprendidos ya que naruto fue el que peleo con ellos además que los salvo de Akatsuki.

Naruto de pronto nota que una jounin faltaba lo cual este rápidamente empieza a buscarla. Este solamente se comienza a reír dejando a los ninjas de konoha desconcertados, rápidamente saca de su bolsa un kunai con un papel bomba lo cual lo lanza hacia uno de los arboles que estaban cerca de el logrando explotarlo.*boooom* Rápidamente asuma se dirige a salvar a Kurenai lo cual ve como ella sale herida de la mano izquierda por el ataque.

Kurenai:"Imposible vio atravez de mi jutsu…"*impactada*"el no es un ninja ordinario"*sorprendida* Asuma se acerca a Kurenai logrando colocarse enfrente de ella sacando sus cuchillas.

Naruto:"Lo lamento pero los genjutsu básicos no funcionan conmigo, deberían de saber que Itachi fue mi compañero asi que tengo algo de conocimiento sobre los genjutsu…."

Yamato:"Kakashi senpai, vio a travez de su jutsu como si nada"*observándolo*

Jiraiya:"no se han dado cuenta, desde el momento que nos encerro el esta jugando con nosotros, para salir de aquí debemos derrotarlo".*tono serio*(aun no e recueprado todo mi poder…esto es malo…)

Shikamaru:(ese ninja, trama algo esta demasiado confiado…)

Kakashi:"Shino encárgate"!*analizando los movimientos de naruto*

Gai:"Espera Kakashi, este es un trabajo para mi, y para mi equipo"*Rápidamente Lee se lanza hacia naruto a una velocidad increíble.*

Gai:"Lee, espera!"*dudando*

Gai le dice a Shino que envié a sus insectos mientras que lee peleaba.

Lee rápidamente comienza darle unas increíbles patadas a naruto pero este rápidamente se defendía demasiado fácil lo cual en un descuido de lee lo toma del pie y lo lanza estrellándolo con unos arboles. Lee salió del humo de tierra lo cual mostraba cansancio asi que este decidió esperar para recuperar el aire que habia perdido.

De pronto naruto logra percatarse de los insectos que Shino le habia mandado mientras peleaba contra lee. Rápidamente Shino lanza todos los insectos de golpe hacia naruto lo cual lo cubrieron por completo y comenzaron a absorber su chakra, pero de pronto…..

Shino:"caíste en la trampa"*rápidamente ocurre un extraño suceso, los insectos comienzan a caer muertos al suelo.

Jiraiya:"Imposible, están cayendo muertos"!*sorprendido*

Ino:"Ese naruto, como le ha hecho para sobrevivir a ese ataque de Shino!"*asombrada*

Asuma:"(no es cualquier ninja, posse habilidades terroríficas incluso para nosotros…)"

Shino quedo asombrado, nadie habia sobrevivido a ese ataque, en la distracción de eso naruto aprovecho el momento para transportarse enfrente de Shino lo cual le da un increíble patada giratoria lo cual lo estrella hacia donde se encontraba lee logrando que este chocara con el causando un gran daño a ambos.*boooom*

Tenten a ver a lee derrotado esta rápidamente saca sus pergaminos logrando hacer señas y colocándolos en el suelo invocando un arsenal de armas que se dirigían a naruto pero este lanza un choque de palma sumamente poderoso logrando que el aire lograra desviar todas las armas asiendo que cayeran en los arboles, ya que se desviaron por el ataque.*boom**booom**booom*

Naruto rápidamente a una velocidad impresionante logra acercarse a Tenten demasiado fácil lo cual le da una patada en el estomago logrando que cayera al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

Rápidamente aparece Gai con una patada logrando que naruto retrocediera un poco.

De pronto Gai comenzó a expulsar una cantidad monstruoso de chakra, naruto se percato que ese individuo utilizaría su jutsu prohibido de taijutsu lo cual se preparaba para los ataques, rápidamente Gai ya habia abierto la 6ta puerta lo cual se lanza a naruto, logrando destruir el suelo que pisaba, jiraiya y los demás estaban sorprendidos. Gai logra darle una patada giratoria a naruto lo cual este logra evadirlo sin problema, naruto comenzó a dar varios saltos hacia atrás evitando cualquier golpe directo del especialista en taijutsu.

Naruto:"vaya eres un ninja muy poderoso, no cabe duda, espero que tengas mas trucos o si no estarás perdido"*sonriéndole*

Gai:"(no logro herirlo, esto se esta complicando un poco debo derrotarlo antes que mi cuerpo se canse mas y no pueda seguir como estoy….)"

Nuevamente Gai se lanzo hacia naruto lo cual esta vez ambos ninjas comenzaron a lanzarse varios golpes. Los ataques de ambos ninjas comenzaron a crear ondas de choques y unos vientos que esparcían en todo el área, los ninjas de konoha no podían reaccionar estaban concentrados viendo como naruto peleaba demasiado fácil contra Gai. De pronto naruto cargo una fuerte cantidad de chakra en el pie derecho lo cual Gai también lo hizo.*bam*se formo un enorme cráter en el suelo* De pronto ambos ninjas se tomaron de las manos entrelazadas empujando los dos demostrando su fuerza*

Gai no podía creer que un ninja tuviera esa habilidad tan buena del taijutsu, asi que este emocionado comenzó a abrir la séptima puerta del dolor.

Kurenai:"Asuma, que vamos a hacer, Gai esta a punto de abrir la siguiente puerta del dolor"!*asombrada*

Asuma:"Esperemos a que Gai lo frene".

Mientras tanto Kakashi, Yamato y Jiraiya observaban también la pelea.

Jiraiya comenzó a sentirse culpable, le habia hecho la promesa a Minato-san que protegería a su hijo de cualquier peligro. **(** " **naruto, porque…..")**

 **De pronto la fuerza de Gai comenzó a aumentar dejando ver un aura azul, rápidamente ambos ninjas se soltaron logrando continuar sus ataques lo cual comenzó a escuchar fuerte explosiones en el área. Los ataques seguían uno detrás el otro sin piedad ni dejando que el rival realizara un sello de manos. Ambas miradas de no rendirse los envolvía.*en un descuido de Gai, naruto logra colocarse cerca de su pecho logrando este golpearlo con ambos pies logrando elevarlo al aire lo cual este rápidamente se tele transporta colocándose por encima de el logrando darle una patada cruzada logrando que Gai gritara de dolor, pero era demasiado tarde, antes de gai pudiera reaccionar, naruto ya lo habia mandado directamente al suelo lo cual este al bajar con una súper velocidad logra crear un enorme cráter, levantando un gran humo de tierra.*La tierra iba desapareciendo dejando ver a Gai derrotado en el cráter***

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados al ver que Gai habia sido derrotado por el ex ninja de konoha.

De pronto el jinchuriki del kyubi se dio cuenta que no podía moverse.

Shikamaru:"Lo logre lo atrape con mi sombra"*Emocionado.

Naruto observo como ese ninja del clan Nara lo habia atrapado. **"Tskk, que mal habito paralizar a los ninjas con ese jutsu", de pronto naruto logra librarse de la sombra dejando sorprendido a shikamaru y a sus compañeros. "en verdad creíste que con ese jutsu tan patético podía detenerme que tontería…."*TOMANDO UNA MIRADA SINIESTRA***

Kakashi:"naruto desvaneció el jutsu de shikamaru sin ningún problema…es demasiado poderoso…"*gotas estilo anime*

De pronto Kiba se lanza sobre naruto junto a su mascota akamaru lo cual grita:"Gattsugaa"*dirigiendo su ataque hacia el pero naruto rápidamente crea un orbe oscuro lo cual lo impacta a Kiba y akamaru logrando impactarle y recibiendo el daño directamente cayendo en los arboles.*boom**bam**se levanto algo de humo*

Kurenai:"Kiba, akamaru"!*impactada*

De pronto Kakashi y yamato deciden intervenir en la pelea.

Yamato rápidamente utiliza unos sellos de mano lo cual logra que aparezcan una gran cantidad de troncos y de arboles que se dirigían a el.

Naruto en ese momento logra retirar su espada que tenia de su cinto logrando activarla dejando ver un hermoso brillo lo cual rápidamente comenzó a cortar los troncos y los arboles con mucha facilidad.

Kakashi:"No será fácil derrotarlo"*dijo Kakashi asombrado por la velocidad que se defendió*

Naruto se coloca enfrente de ellos, demasiado cerca, con una expresión sin emoción. Kakashi habia logrando juntar una gran cantidad de chakra lo cual este rápidamente lanza su ataque de rayo lo cual comenzó a controlar y dirigiéndolo hacia naruto, este rápidamente utiliza unos sellos de manos nuevos que logran llamar la atención de jiraiya.

Jiraiya:"Ese jutsu!"*impactado*

Para finalizar el jutsu que realizaba naruto este saco un kunai, rápidamente se creo una grieta en el espacio-tiempo en el medio del aire logrando que el raikiri de Kakashi fuera succionado completamente.

Kakashi:"Imposible hizo uno de los jutsus de Minato…"*impactado*

Naruto:"que les sucede, ya piensan rendirse, quiero que sepan que esto apenas comienza…."*sonrisa maléfica*

Jiraiya permanecía quieto, sentía muchísima tristeza observar en lo que se habia convertido su haijado y todo por haberlo descuidado cuando fue un niño.

Rápidamente Jiraiya logra hacer un gran salto logrando sorprender al equipo de konoha, comenzó a formar un poderoso rasengan en la palma de su mano, cada vez iba creciendo mas, rápidamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia jiraiya grita **"Rasengan Final"! *naruto rápidamente cruzo sus dos brazos en forma de x logrando recibir el poderoso rasengan de jiraiya.*booom* Hubo una gran explosión en el lugar*El humo cubría el alrededor donde se encontraban.**

 **Jiraiya logra retroceder en caso de haber fallado en su jutsu. Kakashi y los demás miembros estaban sorprendidos ya que jiraiya logro impactar al jinchuriki.**

 **El humo comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver la silueta de naruto aun con los brazos cruzados.**

 **Naruto logra sonreír a jiraiya.*sonrisa fría***

Jiraiya no podía creer que el joven habia logrado sobrevivir a ese jutsu tan poderoso y concentrado de chakra. Naruto rápidamente comienza crear un orbe oscuro igual del tamaño del rasengan final. De pronto naruto toma impulso y se lanza con ese jutsu hacia jiraiya lo cual este se sorprende.

Kakashi:"jiraiya-sama arrojo el jutsu tenga cuidado"!*impactado**activa el mangekyou sharingan*" **kamui"**

Para sorpresa de naruto su jutsu habia logrado desaparecer dejando una apertura para jiraiya lo cual este logra darle un puñetazo en el pecho de naruto logrando derribarlo al suelo *booom baaammm* Dejando polvo en el recorrido.

Jiraiya rápidamente se acerco hacia naruto lo cual formo unos sellos de mano" jutsu fortaleza de fuego"*rápidamente aparecieron paredes de fuego alrededor de naruto lo cual este quedo atrapado*

Rápidamente el equipo de konoha se junta con el sannin lo cual este algo preocupado les dice que este ninja deben llevarlo capturado hacia konoha.

Jiraiya:"ese jutsu lo mantendrá ocupado , debemos formar una estrategia rápido"*algo serio*

*con naruto*

Naruto:(maldición ese tal Kakashi utilizo el sharingan de los uchihas para activar un poder ocular especial, por lo que vi ese ingrato logro desaparecer mi jutsu….)*saca su espada de su cinturón nuevamente* Las paredes de llamas que habia creado jiraiya fueron deshechas por la espada de naruto. El equipo de konoha al voltear a ver a naruto observaron que este ahora poseía su espada en la palma de su mano.*rápidamente asuma se lanza hacia naruto logrando atacarlo con sus chuchillas de chakra logrando aumentar la tensión en el lugar/clash/clash/clash/

Ambos ninjas toman su distancia, asuma rápidamente de su bolsa saca varios shurikens lo cual se los lanza a naruto pero este fácilmente con su espada logra desviarlos sin ningún problema.

Asuma:"Toma esto!"Estilo de Fuego Ceniza Ardiente!"*rápidamente el ataque del jutsu de asuma logra atacar a naruto pero este logra esquivarlo a tiempo logrando evitar asi un gran daño.

Asuma logra sudar un poco ya que naruto no era cualquier ninja, de pronto las cuchillas de asuma lograron brillar mas de chakra extendiendo su filo aun mas, logrando parecerse a una espada. En ese momento naruto logra acercarse a asuma demasiado tomándolo por sorpresa.

Naruto:"Toma esto"* **levanto dos de sus dedos* "Hoja de viento"!* rápidamente naruto provoco una ráfaga de viento espada que se dirigía hacia asuma, lo cual este no estaba preparado para contra atacar, intento esquivar el ataque, pero logra herirle todo el brazo derecho logrando cortarle."ahhhhhh"!*quejándose del dolor.* Naruto se le acerca nuevamente logrando impactarle con un orbe oscuro logrando levitarlo hacia uno de los arboles cayendo derrotado.*booom***

 **Choji no podía contenerse mas lo cual este decidió ir por naruto.**

 **Choji:"Naruto eres mío!"*furioso por haber lastimado a su sensei*"bala de agujas humana"*rápidamente Choji comenzó a girar y dirigirse hacia naruto a una enorme velocidad.**

 **Naruto rápidamente utiliza varias ráfagas de viento logrando redirigir a Choji asiéndolo que se levantara al aire dejándolo para un golpe perfecto. Naruto rápidamente logra crear un tornado lo cual este rápidamente absorbe a Choji y lo lanza lejos estrellándolo al suelo causándole un gran daño.*baaammm***

Yamato:"esto es malo, a derrotado a la mayoría…."*impresionado*

Kakashi:"es un ninja poderoso…"*sudando*(solo quedamos de pie jiraya-sama,yamato, Kurenai, shikamaru, ino y yo..….)

Jiraiya logra suspirar fuertemente y habla:" naruto todo esto es venganza"?!*intentado dialogar con el*

Naruto logra detenerse y mira a los ninjas restantes de pie.*risa* " hay una razón…la paz…."*sonriendo a jiraiya* De pronto la risa de naruto cambio logrando fruncir el ceño y poniéndose serio, apretando su puño*"Desgraciados, ustedes no salvaron mi clan de hace años…tampoco me contaron la verdad, me la ocultaron sobre el zorro de las 9 colas que llevaba dentro….decide formar parte de Akatsuki para recrear mi clan….y lo e conseguido….tengo mi aldea…..ahora…tengo gente que se preocupa por mi…..pronto konoha responderá por sus crímenes lo prometo...aun no los asesinare…pero será pronto dijo en un tono demasiado frio.

/en el país de Uzushiogakure/

El bote de Tazuna habia logrando pasar la barrera que habia puesto naruto sobre la aldea.

Hinata observaba cuidadosamente la aldea desde afuera, era gigantesca y habia muchos aldeanos en ella, también lograba ver muchos cultivos y áreas verdes en los alrededores.

El bote logra llegar al muelle donde rápidamente unos hombres de la aldea estaban esperando a tazuna con el equipo. Cuando vieron a naruto en el bote todos se inclinaron ante el por respeto.

Konohamaru rápidamente baja del bote dirigiéndose hacia la cámara principal del lugar.

El clon de naruto rápidamente bajo enseguida detrás de Konohamaru. Este se espera ya que la hyuga se habia tardado, hinata logra bajar del bote lo cual sigue a naruto hacia la cámara principal de la aldea.

 **/En la aldea abandonada/**

 **Sasuke continuo su camino avanzando lo mas rápido posible para encontrarse a su hermano mayor Itachi.**

 **Itachi se encontraba sentado en la banca donde estaba un gran árbol.**

 **Sasuke:"Maldito, por fin apareces Itachi!"*mirándolo serio mientras se aproximaba* Itachi lentamente se levanta de la banca activando su sharingan.**

 **Itachi:"Sasuke….debemos hablar…te contare…la verdad…"*De pronto sasuke logra colocarse a lado de Itachi, ambos guerreros giraron, ambos con un kunai en la mano logrando que las armas chocaran/clash/ De pronto en ese momento ambos ninjas logran separarse, sasuke rápidamente activa el chidori sin perder el tiempo. Rápidamente lanza la corriente de rayos lo cual Itachi rápidamente salta para evitar el ataque, en ese momento enfrente de el estaba el verdadero sasuke con su Katana de rayo lo cual rápidamente se la atraviesa a Itachi logrando sasuke caer encima de su hermano.**

 **Itachi comenzó a quejarse del dolor no podía creer lo que sasuke habia hecho.**

 **Itachi:"….te….has…vuelto…..fuerte…*levanto sus dedos señalando ala izquierda*. Sasuke al voltear se percata que el verdadero Itachi estaba en el brazo de un árbol.**


End file.
